El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Los martes, cada martes, ella aparecía acosando a Uchiha Sasuke, y yo, como un idiota, la miraba. Pero me cansé de mirarla, me cansé de ser un frío y solitario escorpión, me cansé, de ser fantasma, y junto todo mi maldito valor para conquistar a Haruno Sakura, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello! SasoSaku, y ligero SasuHina y DeiIno.
1. Chapter 1

Haro! Es mi primer fic de Naruto. Es un anime que trato mucho, y está es de mis parejas preferidas: SasoSaku, o SasorixSakura. Que felicidad! Y sin mas les dejo esta cosilla que hice con cariño y esperanza de que le guste un poco mas a quien no apoya mucho esta pareja, y a los que ya le simpatizan, disfrútenlo!

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

Y casi sin esperanza, o un ápice de sol golpeando mi rostro, seguía viéndola, como si la vida me fuera en ello. Pero, era vida? No, no si me limitaba a observar sus patéticos intentos de conquistar a Uchiha. Me encontraba tirado cual escorpión, debajo de su cerezo.

=0=

Martes. No era mi día preferido pero tenía sus ventajas, como verla. Suena acosador, cierto? Algo de verdad contiene. Martes era cuando Itachi y Deidara no trabajaban, íbamos a la cafetería frente a la estación, y una vez, Itachi trajo a su hermano. Maldigo el hecho y también lo bendije. Contraproducente, confuso y carismático, como una de las locas que siguieron a Sasuke a nuestro punto de encuentro.

\- Sasuke-san!- dos locas, una rubia despampanante y una pelirrosada plana, corrían a el nombrado, que rogaba una muerte prematura.

Pobre, bueno, algo así, pues me fijé mas detalladamente en ambas muchachas. La rubia no era mi tipo, no es que pensara salir con alguna! Pero es lo primero que se te cruza a la mente, cierto? En cambio Deidara acosaba a Itachi para saber su nombre.

Desvié mi mirada a la plana, la pelirrosada de ojos vivarachos, esmeralda, profundos y alegres, como podía haber tanta expresividad en una vista así? Ni siquiera cruzamos miradas, dignándome a recorrer su espalda. Ese cabello, corto y salvaje, de un rosa chicle que empalaga de solo verlo, se me antojaba delicioso, también olerá a chicle?

No noté cuanto tiempo la observé, por suerte, no el suficiente para que lo notaran.

Fue cada martes siguiendo a Sasuke. Y yo a ella. Si era martes, trataba de no perderla de vista. Gracias a Dios, que un día Deidara preguntó sobre Ino, la rubia, y de paso por la pelirrosada.

\- Dices que son solteras?

Los Uchiha no sabían que cara poner.

\- A que te refieres?- inquirió Itachi.

\- Ya sabes, si tienen novio o algo así, no sales con la rubia, no Sasuke?

Ni respondió, irritado por la actitud estúpida de mi amigo.

\- Ya déjate de babosadas- sugerí bastante molesto, y abrieron los ojos grande, recalcando mi horrible tono.

\- Ay bueno, pero que carácter, que te molesta, Sasori?- que insinuaba?

\- Que hables así de ellas, deben tener al menos cuatro años menos que nosotros, y tu tratando de conquistarlas, no te darán bola! Menos si eres tan baboso.

Fue lo único que dije antes de ir a pedir otro café.

El tema quedó de lado con mi "reto" a Deidara, de todos modos, cuando cada quién se iba por su lado, pude llegar a oír que el y Sasuke hablaban de ellas.

Me molesta? No, por que lo haría? Ni siquiera se el nombre de esa pelirrosada! Y si Sasuke sale con ella? Apenas he oído su voz, fue tocar el cielo y volver, maldición! Jamás estuve tanto tiempo prestándole atención a una persona, menos a una chica! Se me está haciendo mala costumbre.

Creo que comenzó a notarse lo disperso que suelo estar, a que colegio irá? Sasuke está en su último año. Incluso Chiyo me preguntaba indecorosamente, con que derecho? Puedo perderme en una rosada chica cuanto se me pegue la gana.

Dos meses y ninguno de los dos avanza. Ni ella tratando de obtener la atención de Uchiha, ni yo pudiendo hablar con ella.

Chiyo, en uno de sus ataques de lengua suelta, me sermoneó sobre que "El amor es hermoso, infunde alegría inexplicable, y es la mejor inspiración, un artista como tu debería valorarlo. Y como es la chica? Hablarle no puede suponer problema para un descarado como tú, Sasori" vieja rara y sabia. Pero no se da una idea del pánico que me inunda al verla cerca mio.

Trato de esquivarla si puedo ver sus ojos notándome. Y evito su voz en mis oídos, por noches no dormí imaginándola decir mi nombre. Parezco loco, acaso los artistas no somos así?

\- Lo siento!

No sabía que mirar, si su rostro rojo de vergüenza o mi camisa roja llena de batido de arándano. Opté por la segunda.

\- No pasa nada.

Fui al baño y por primera vez, me ruboricé. Acaso era normal? No! No en mi, al menos. Concentré mi energía en sacar la mayor parte de la mancha, y una mas oscura la reemplazó, ya sin batido.

\- Sasori?- Itachi entró al baño con una bolsa.

\- Y la bolsa?

\- Una camisa, siempre traigo de todo por si acaso, paranoia de hermano mayor, toma- una camisa algodonada negra oliendo a pena. MI PENA- Estás bien?

\- Por que lo dices?

\- Estabas rojo, y te conozco hace años y jamás te pusiste rojo por un simple accidente, menos con una chica- trataba de mantener una calma forzada, quería gritarle que se vaya, rojo de vergüenza, y rojo de sorpresa.

\- No fue nada.

\- Como digas.

Y se fue. Incluso para Itachi esa tranquilidad es rara. Planeará algo? Ojalá que no y no se meta.

Salí y nada. La mesa vacía. Le pregunté a la de la barra que pasó con los de la mesa esa y señaló la puerta, los malditos se fueron sin avisarme! A punto de seguir el mismo camino, escuche mi nombre con esa voz quita sueño. Creo que aluciné.

No.

No fue alucinación.

\- Sasori-san!- y ella corría a mi, con el cabello rosado saltando. Era un sueño? Una fantasía? Me habré caído en el baño y sufrí una contusión?- Sasori-san, siento haberlo manchado, sus amigos se fueron pero me pidieron que me asegurase que estaba bien.

Palabras? Por favor! Morían en mi boca! Ella seguía disculpándose como loca, y yo nada, tildado.

\- Sasori-san?- tiró de mi manga suavemente, sacudí la cabeza.

\- Si, entiendo, gracias, buenas tardes.

Tonto. Tonto. Tonto. Tu método es ser frío e indiferente? Se nota que te funciona, con la nula cantidad de novias que tuviste! Y me repetí esas palabras durante todo el camino a casa.

No entiendo que me atrae de una desconocida como ella, sabe mi nombre y yo no el de ella, la veo pero no me ve, la oigo que ella a mi no! Es mi destino el fracaso? Es mas que obvio que está enamorada de Sasuke. Soy competencia? Si, me refiero a que mejor soy, pero esta a criterio de ella, no mio.

Llámenme loco. Estaba a punto de pedirle consejo a Chiyo, y luego preguntarle a Sasuke sobre la pelirrosada. Loco, y quizás estúpido. Incluso parecía desesperado! Y yo desesperado? Jamás, la dignidad es una de mis múltiples virtudes.

Acosté la cabeza anticipando mi noche de insomnio, su dulce voz creando espejismos en mi cabeza, creyendo que ella está a mi lado. Loco, y quizás desesperado. Otra vez me siento indefenso como de niño, indefenso como solo. Solo ya que mi orgullo no permite admitir que el frío y solitario Sasori fue atrapado por una chica mas común que el pan.

Concentraría, de ahora en mas, todos mis esfuerzos de martes de averiguar sobre ella, pensarla, verla, hablarle, y con demasiado viento a favor, que se enamore de mi. Difícil, no imposible.

Le hablé. Fue un paso. Mas bien, me habló. Contará? Espero que si. Espero que lo vuelva a hacer. Y espero que la próxima, pueda YO empezar una conversación mas... edificante.

Por que como escorpión solitario, no tengo mucha experiencia con féminas...

=0=

Gustó? Espero que si. Mi nula experiencia escribiendo sobre Sasori se refleja, cierto? Se que no es muy expresivo, pero es parte de su encanto! Y admítanlo, la voz latina de Sasori es demasiado atractiva! Fue corto, pero no me sale escribir muuuy largo... Bueno, si quieren otro capítulo dejen un review, y si no quieren otro, pueden dejar uno igual! No cuesta nada y salva las camisas del pobre Akasuna! Total, es la pobre Chiyo quien las lava... Así que...! Hasta la próxima! (Capítulo o fic de Naruto) Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Haro a todos! Estoy que estallo de felicidad, hubo dos lectoras, hasta este momento, que me alentaron a seguir, y si, suena ridículo que haya pasado un día y ya publique otro capítulo, pero jamás me quedé sin imaginación, así que... el siguiente capítulo de esta cosilla! Quiero aclarar que no tardo en publicar, si siguen la historia estén pendientes (los estoy malcriando, cierto?) que cada día o día y medio tengo el capítulo horneado! Soy una loca! Verdad? Bueno! Este cap está contado desde el punto de vista de Sakura, la pobre frentona, como solía llamarla jajaja Disfruten!

NARUTO no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic si es mío.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

Martes. Quizás día de prueba o día de embole, pero al fin y al cabo, terminaba viendo a Sasuke. Loca? Quizás, y mi único objetivo desde hacía diez años.

Sasuke se mudó con sus padres e Itachi a Tokyo a los seis, parecía dulce y bueno, hasta que ambos padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces, rara vez sonríe. Pobre, aunque jamás llegué a entenderlo. No es mi culpa, los mios viven.

Casi cada chica del curso admira a Sasuke, le siguen (no soy excepción) y harto de nuestras presencias, huye a su casa. Pero, como fan, mi trabajo es averiguar todo concierne él.

En una de esas lo hallé en una cafetería, con su hermano Itachi y dos chicos, un rubio raro, (Ino varón, lo juro!) y un colorado de mirada penetrante.

Llámenme paranoica o egocéntrica, pero juraría por el amor a Sasuke que ese colorado me miraba.

Al averiguar el sitio de encuentro de los Uchiha, iba con mi emoción, e Ino, a hablarle a Sasuke. Pero, hace un mes, charlando con Ino sobre el nuevo color integrado al vestuario de él, noté como casi no pensaba en eso. No pensaba en Sasuke! En esa cafetería, me ponía mas pendiente del colorado que de mi chico. Iba a verlo? A notarlo observarme? Me gustaba su disimulada atención? Solo así comprendí la nula relación que llevo con Sasuke. Nula. Dolorosa. A pesar de tantos años. Y solo ese colorado recobraba mi genuino interés.

Creo que a esto se le llama demencia, confusión y estrés, todo por pensar, mas bien romperme la cabeza pensando como acercarme a ese colorado. No quería lo mismo que con Sasuke. Fue un semi alivio para Ino verme fuera del camino, de todos modos, si me mira, algo debo tener, no?

Ya no reparaba en los demás, pintaba mis labios suavemente, acomodaba la falda y cada oportunidad de estar cerca suyo era gloria pura. No soy tonta, se que me mira, soy tan linda como para no quitarme la vista o tan fea que estoy interesante? En retrospectiva, Sasuke no gasta energía ni en notarme. Es mejor esto.

Y distraerme cuesta caro. Carísimo. Su hermosa camisa bermellón termino con batido de arándanos que Sasuke pidió, me cree su sirvienta? Le hubiera metido el maldito batido por la camisa si no fuera que quedaría re mal frente al colorado.

\- Perdón! Perdón! Enserio!- solo lo vi alejarse al baño. Palpé mi rostro, lo notaba acalorado.

Por primera vez aseguré el color de sus bellos y profundos ojos: café ceniza.

\- Sakura?- Itachi y el rubio intentaban ponerse de acuerdo con no-se-que- Le llevaré una camisa limpia a Sasori, tu lo esperarías? Necesita una disculpa, al igual que tú.

\- Eh?- señaló a Sasuke cómodamente sentado bebiendo otro batido. Maldito niño malcriado!

\- Sasuke, no crees que debes disculparte?- ni se inmutó, solo levantó sus hombros restando importancia al asunto- Hazlo, fue tu culpa que la pobre Sakura chocara, con tus horribles caprichos, hazlo!- bufó.

\- Perdón Sakura...!- que poca onda- Ya?- continuó en la suya.

\- Hazlo bien!

\- Deja, ya está, pueden irse, yo llamaré a alguien para que limpie y esperare a...- como era su nombre?

\- Sasori, se llama Sasori, es muy guapo, cierto?- a que venía el comentario?

\- Si, supongo...- no admitiría como si nada lo guapo que me parecía, incluso competencia para Sasuke.

\- Bueno, iré a dejarle la camisa...

El amable Itachi, cuando no? Sin su ayuda hubiese corrido al baño para disculparme, con que cara? Que vergüenza! Bien hecho Sakura, así conquistas? Idiota. Torpe e idiota.

Pasé un largo rato limpiando, ya que los del café me negaron su ayuda, extendieron un trapo hacia mi y ponte a trabajar. Pero pensar en el sucio suelo era mas satisfactorio que en Sasori. Sasori. Que bello y particular nombre, no? Poderoso. Elegante. Como lo noté todo ese tiempo. Era delicado, elegante, masculino e inteligente. Un Sasuke 2.0. Sus especiales silencios daban a entender todo. Tanta atención le presté? Sabía mas de él que de mi misma.

Mis papás me llamaron Sakura no se por que, nombre bello y suave, aunque yo no sea así. Y con Sasori, pensándolo detenidamente, combinan. Sakura y Sasori, Sasori y Sakura. Que tonteras estoy diciendo?! Boba.

Unos zapatos que me arriesgaría a llamar de marca, pararon frente a mi rostro casi tocando el suelo.

\- Sasori-san!- el hablaba con la de la barra, corrí, aunque la distancia fuera cortísima.

Ni palabra salía de sus labios, era una tonta, no me sorprendería un enojo suyo.

Y los ojos? Solían estar caídos, aburridos, pero se abrieron al hablar yo.

\- Sasori-san! Siento haberlo manchado, sus amigos se fueron pero me pidieron que me asegurase que estaba bien. En serio perdóneme! No fue mi intención, por favor, no se enoje! Lo siento muchísimo, realmente mucho! Sasori-san, discúlpeme!

Enojado? Sorprendido? Desconcertado? Todo era posible. Pero su silencio llegaba a sacarme de quicio, no lo golpearía para escucharlo, solo tiré de la manga negra, y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si, entiendo, gracias, buenas tardes.

Lo vi irse. Que hice mal? Además de todo lo anterior digo. Que tonta! Lo sabía, se enojó conmigo. Bien hecho Sakura, un chico te mira, le pareces interesante y lo bañas con batido! Esta enojado. Se notaba.

Bueno, pero no soy conocida por rendirme así de fácil. Recobraría su atención. Su mirada furtiva. Y dejé el trapo en la barra, corriendo hacia la casa Uchiha.

=0=

Que les pareció? No creo que Sakura ande golpeando a pobres chicos que la miran tímidamente jajaja y? A veces cambiamos de opinión drásticamente jajaja bueno, aquí es donde quiero agradecer a Solana HU y AngelZafir0 por sus reviews, que amores! Y si AngelZafir0, la voz de Sasori esta para morirse, ya incluiré alguna frase de el. Y Solana HU, tu me entiendes con el SasuHina, amé Propiedades! Que maldita soy, pero, no puedo imaginar a Sasori entablando una conversación. Para finalizar, besos! Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Haro! He recibido múltiples review y déjenme decirles, que me hacen tan feliz que casi aprendo a volar de la alegría que tengo! Al final del capítulo agradeceré a los/as lectores/as que dejaron su bello y constructivo review, siempre acepto las criticas mientras sean constructivas, ayudándome a mejorar por ustedes! Y sin mas preámbulo, el tan esperado capítulo. Gócenlo!

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El siguiente fic es mio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

normal

 _"flashbacks"_

\- diálogos-

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

-0-0-

\- Que?

Yo me hubiera quedado con la misma cara, si soy sincera.

\- Si, toma, tu camisa limpia.

El colegio entero nos miraba, con sorpresa (de parte de los chicos) y envidia (de parte de las chicas), ya que no todos los días alguien tan guapo como Sasori se aparece en tu colegio para acompañarte a casa.

Y dirán: y esto cuando paso? Ahora explico, total, parece que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo mientras el me mira perplejo.

-0-0-

 _"Corrí a lo de los Uchiha como alma que lleva el Diablo, no dejaría todo como si nada. Mi dignidad y reciente felicidad auto impuesta estaban en peligro. Toqué timbre, muchas veces estuve allí, generalmente para acosar a Sasuke y preguntarle a Itachi su ubicación, pero esta vez no._

 _\- Sakura? Sasuke no está, y no me dijo a donde iba...- el mayor abrió con naturalidad._

 _\- No, no vine por Sasuke, tienes la camisa de Sasori?_

 _Pestañeó._

 _\- Disculpa, como dices?- exhalé con calma, hablaría despacio._

 _\- Quiero lavar la camisa de Sasori para devolvérsela, fue mi culpa mancharlo y es lo menos que puedo hacer._

 _Y que va, quizás conocer un poco de él, dialogar y que me perdone de paso._

 _\- Ah... claro, si, la tengo, ven, pasa._

 _En todos esos años no entré a la fastuosa casa Uchiha, ya que Itachi siempre decía "Sasuke no está, no me dijo a donde iba" o excusas por el estilo. Por que excusas? Fui una tonta, creyendo que en serio Sasuke no estaba y no había dado su ubicación, pero el NO salió y comía plácidamente un sándwich en el living._

 _Me miró sorprendido, retrocediendo con el sándwich en la boca. Es un perdedor si lo pienso bien._

 _\- Toma- extendió una bolsa rosada- Se lava en frío, a mano y debe secarse a temperatura ambiente, si?- asentí- Si que te gusta, eh?_

 _Esperen, que dijo?_

 _\- Que cosa?- solo sonrió, conduciéndome a la puerta principal. Aún Sasuke, sin sacarse el sándwich, observaba la escena._

 _\- Suerte!- desde lejos, Itachi lanzó ánimos, que insinuaba?_

 _No le di importancia, corrí agitada a mi casa. Mamá gritaba que había en la bolsa, papá reía, yo ignoraba y reservé la lavandería toda la noche, lavando con esmero y amor cada fibra de esa bella camisa bermellón._

 _Loca, loca enamorada, al otro día tenía colegio, y planeaba preguntarle a Sasuke donde vive Sasori para darle personalmente la camisa. Y fuera de toda planificación, él me esperaba en la reja a la salida."_

 _-0-0-_

\- Eh?- sus ojos saltaban de la rosada bolsa a mi y viceversa.

\- Toma, Sasori, tu camisa limpia, lamento lo de ayer, y ojalá me perdones, la lavé con mucho esmero.

Su mano temblorosa rozó la mía, agarró la bolsa y fue a la salida del colegio.

\- Sasori!- detuvo su andar y llegué a su lado sin entender la coincidencia tan extraña que lo trajo hasta mi colegio.

\- Quería disculparme contigo por tratarte tan feo ayer, y... un café sirve para que me perdones?- como leyendo mis pensamientos respondió.

\- Claro...- no parecía muy convencida. Aunque si, quería ir a tomar algo.

\- Ven...- y sin romper el contacto visual, señalo la cafetería de siempre. Caminamos en silencio. No entendía que pasaba, no quiero entender. Sin conocernos, sin hablarnos, sin reparar mucho en lo rápido de todo, dejé a cada preocupación libre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loco, idiota, obsesivo, pero no dejaría a mi felicidad huir con tanta facilidad como la última vez. Aunque sea mínima y parezca un tonto desesperado.

Ciego, estúpido y raro. Yendo de medianoche a la casa de Itachi por no dejar de pensar en ella, incluso sin saber su nombre.

Desesperado? Se me está quedando corto. No hay palabras para describir mi nivel de dependencia únicamente viéndola los martes.

Corrí tanto que creo que me achiqué un poco mas de lo que ya soy. Maldición! Estaba Sasuke. Pero no solo.

\- Hinata, estás segura que te sientes bien? Ya te desmayaste una vez hoy, puede volver a pasar.

\- Estoy bien, gracias Sasuke-kun.

\- No lo estás, llamaré a Hanabi.

\- No!

\- Hinata!

\- No lo hagas por favor! Se lo dirá a Neji y papá! No quiero que te lleven lejos mío, no quiero que me lleven lejos tuyo...

Algo me dice, que no debí oír aquello. El sollozo de Hyuuga me dio a entender el mal momento, pero toque timbre de todos modos, mi dama aguardaba.

\- Sasori?- apenas asomó la cabeza entre la puerta y el umbral.

\- Si, necesito saber como se llama la pelirrosada que te persigue al café y su dirección- contundente y maniático.

\- Vive en Tochigi, frente a la librería de Hatake, y se llama Sakura.

No escuché sus preguntas, no escuché su portazo cuando Hyuuga empezó a vomitar, no escuché nada de nada.

Sakura. Sakura. Quería tatuarme su nombre. Tan bello y delicado como ella.

Sakura. Quizás sueñe conmigo como yo con ella.

Sakura. Iré a tu casa, a tu colegio, entraré en cada rincón tuyo para no salir más. No me interesa que tan lunático suene.

\- A donde vas?- era medio raro que de mañana bien temprano yo salga, Chiyo vive pendiente de mi, así que mientras juntaba la ropa, yo trataba de escabullirme. Fallé.

\- A ningún lado, solo salgo, por que?

\- No lo sé, dime, por que?- esa vieja y sus trucos.

\- Ya déjame, bruja, iré a caminar, estoy aburrido.

Ni oí el resto de su reto, seguí caminando hasta el colegio de Sakura y Sasuke. Faltaba una hora para la salida, y tenía un plan un poco tosco. Invitarla a salir para disculparme por haberla tratado tan fríamente ayer. Si, se oye creíble, cierto?

Estará enojada? Me ignorará? Hará una escena? Lo poco que traté con mujeres no me sirve! Que diría Chiyo? Me arrepiento de no haberla oído, quizás veía venir esto e intentó aconsejarme. Dios, que imbécil!

Bueno, funciono mejor bajo presión, al menos eso quiero creer.

-0-0-

Un café hace a la gente conversar mejor, Itachi lo dice pero nunca toma café. Siguiendo mi instinto ciego, técnicamente era una cita. Pero ninguno hablaba.

Que clase de cita desastrosa es? Una en la que ella se calla comiendo tarta de frambuesa, yo sorbía café y evitábamos cruzar miradas.

Dios! Nada podría empeorar!

\- Sasori!- yo y mi bocota...

\- Que haces aquí? No deberías trabajar?- negó señalando a Sakura.

\- Y ella? Que hace aquí? Otra vez chocaron?- noté enseguida la burla en sus palabras.

\- No... Sakura, ya conoces a Deidara, el rubio que siempre está con nosotros- el saludó.

\- Si, lo he visto, un gusto.

Su silencio es abrumador, y cuando Deidara piensa, todo peligra ya que... no lo hace muy seguido, por suerte.

\- Es una cita? Que asco!

Y, toda la cafetería nos miró. Sakura escupió su tarta sobre la mesa y yo mi café. Un asco de cosas a medio ingerir.

\- Pero que estúpido sos!

\- Me encanta hacerte escupir cosas- rió.

Se sentó con nosotros arruinando lo poco que no se podía arruinar: la privacidad. Hizo preguntas indecorosas (típicas de él) y al salir de la cafetería seguí mi camino sin despedirme, fue el colmo.

\- Eh, Sasori! No te despides de tu novia?!- ambos paramos, ella por su lado y yo por el mio para darle un soplamocos- Duele! Son tal para cual!

Bobo. Ojalá tenga razón.

Y ni me digné a mirarlos, todo imitaba una pésima película de romance de bajo presupuesto. Suspiré llegando a casa, y Chiyo gritaba que le ayude con las compras pero... mis ánimos no daban para contestar sarcásticamente siquiera.

\- Al menos me lavó la camisa- guardaría esa camisa intacta por la eternidad. Parezco loco. O es que ya enloquecí hablando solo en mi cuarto y aspirando el aroma de la camisa que las delicadas manos de Sakura tocaron?

\- Que...?

Un papel, pequeño, rosado, como de agenda, cayó de mi camisa, y decía:

Te parece una cita el sábado a las 15 en el museo?

Que clase de pregunta es esa? SI!

=0=

Y? Muy apurada la cosa? Díganme que piensan en un review! Hablando de reviews, varias lindas personas me pusieron sus opiniones y las valoro mucho! Bueno, AngelZafir0: yo me quedé de piedra al saber que la voz de Freddy era la de Sasori, no se parecen en nada! Son ultra opuestos! Y si, actualizo rápido por que no me quedo sin imaginación, ya venía haciéndome la historia en la cabeza hace semanas, además ¿no te pasa que lees algo y actualiza un mes después, lo que te obliga a leerte el capítulo anterior por que no te acordas mucho lo que pasó? Bueno, a mi si. Por esas razones actualizo rápido. Nunca sabes si el otro también se lamenta! Lo que siempre digo: no sabes hasta que le preguntes, todo es posible! Soy una esperanzada de la vida y el amor al parecer jajaja.

Alessannd Leto: es Leto por Jared Leto? Me encanta Jared! Yo también amo el GaaSaku y el SasuHina, haré historias de ellos, por supuesto. Generalmente trabajo con UA, es cuestión de comodidad, me siento mejor haciéndolo en el mundo real, por así decirse. Gracias por admirarme! Es muy valioso para mi que sientas eso! Y lo de la primera persona, es que no se, según la historia o la información que se debe aportar al argumento, hago primera persona, tercera o lo que se me de la gana. Se que tengo un par de fallas, pero es lo bueno de que te lo comuniquen, puedes arreglarlo! Si es el tema de que solo pongo signo de exclamación o interrogación al final de la frase: lo siento, pero no puedo cambiarlo, es que es natural en mi, a mano o en compu, siempre los pongo solo a final, en el resto, si encuentras un error de lo que sea, comunícamelo! Quiero saber y mejorar por ustedes! Me pone muy feliz tu review largo, de que te tomaste el tiempo de comentar mi humilde fic SasoSaku, lo espero con muchas ansias! Abrazo para ti también! Gracias por tu apoyo y ojalá te haya gustado este cap!

Vale: muchísimas gracias Vale! Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho como a mi tu lindo review!

Y a quienes dieron fav y follow, espero no decepcionarlos! Sigan viendo que otra maniaticada hace Sasori. Besos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Harowis! Ahora me pongo tan contenta! Y triste al mismo tiempo, luego de años, me enteré que la voz latina de Deidara (que le quedaba de fábula) se murió: descansa en paz Jesús Barrero! Y como muchos querían que siga, sigo! El ansiado capítulo 4 de esta cosilla que hago con tanto cariño y esmero! Bueno, disfruten!

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto. El fic es mío.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

0-0

Que me pongo?!

Juro por Dios, mi arte y toda la belleza sobre este mendigo mundo que JAMAS pensé que repararía en algo tan estúpido como elegir la ropa perfecta para la ocasión. Digo, cena formal? Camisa y pantalón de vestir. Salida con amigos? Casual. Entre casa? Lo que venga. Ahora, si nunca tuve una cita, como saber que ponerme? No quiero que Sakura piense cualquier cosa de mi. Soy algo tonto para deducir los gustos de la gente. Deduzco lo que sea mientras no tenga que ver con conocer a la gente. Maldición. Tendré que ir con Chiyo, es la única mujer con la que puedo hablar. La única mujer que conozco y ya.

\- Así que una cita, eh?- vieja bruja.

\- Si, algo así, me ayudas o no?

No habló unos segundos, y me exasperaba. Ya di algo, vieja!

\- Bueno, pero...- ay no, una condición...- Dime quién es la chica.

\- No la conoces.

\- Como se llama?

\- No la conoces dije!

\- Como estás tan seguro?

\- Por que es teóricamente imposible que se cruzasen alguna vez! Ya! No jodas!

\- Solo dime Sasori.

\- Sakura.

\- Haruno? La que va al colegio con Sasuke?

PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

Ni una palabra salió de mi boca, y su sonrisa de auto-satisfacción me dio a entender que amaba volverme loco.

\- Creo que acerté...

\- Solo dime que ponerme...

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO

Dios, Dios, Dios, ayúdame! Que me pongo?! Ah, esperen, se de alguien que tiene mas moda encima que una revista.

\- Hola, Ino? Necesito tu ayuda con una cosa.

Varios sonidos raros y asquerosos, sollozos y un golpe atravesaron mi celular.

\- Ah, si?! YO TAMBIÉN NECESITO TU AYUDA! VENTE YA A LA CASA DE HINATA!

\- Espera, que?

\- Lo que oíste, CORRE!

\- Bueno, bueno!

-0-0-

Devastador.

Hinata estaba desmayada, Ino la abanicaba y Hanabi hacía lo que podía para levantar el cuerpo inerte de su pobre hermana.

\- Está bien?!- dejé mi bolso tirado, no me puse la mejor ropa para la cita pero un vestido rosado simple y un saco funcionan, no?

\- Te parece que está bien?! Ya, ayúdanos boba!

\- Bueno, bueno, eh!?

Intentamos de todo para levantarla, por que Hinata pesaba tanto? Y nos rendimos sobre el sofá.

\- Ino, tu estabas con mi hermana, que le pasó?!

No quiso hablar, era obvio. Frunció los labios un poco antes de bufar.

\- Ino...- susurré.

\- Le prometí a Hinata no decirlo! Por que no esperan a que despierte?!

\- Por que si no sabemos lo que pasa no podemos ayudarla!- ambas se tiraban encima mio, que estaba en el medio de las dos, gritando.

\- Es mi amiga y no la voy a mandar al frente!

\- Y es mi hermana y no puedo dejarla así!

\- Pero tu no entiendes esto de las amigas y los secretos!

\- Claro que lo entiendo! Pero no quiero que algo malo le pase a Hinata!

\- Eres una egoísta chusma!

\- Y tú una irresponsable egoísta!

\- Y yo me tengo que ir!

Los gritos, el ambiente, el cuerpo de Hinata a medio morir y la hora me obligaron a huir sin oír las súplicas de Ino.

Pues... eran 20:30...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

20:30 y ni un rastro de Sakura.

Por que no le pedí su número? Que imbécil. Seguro se arrepintió. O fue una broma desde el principio. Que ciego!

Wow, wow, wow, espera, no crees que te anticipas un poco? Quizás tuvo una emergencia normal o femenina, como Chiyo suele llamarle. Entonces, que excusa tendría?

De pensar en "Sakura me vio la cara de idiota" pasé a "Y si le pasó algo? La hirieron? Robaron? Secuestraron? Mataron?! Violaron?!" y antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo a lo de Itachi, por que? Por que Sasuke sabe el número de Sakura. Piensen, me aparecería por la casa Haruno diciendo que quizás Sakura desapareció? Por favor, creerían que YO la secuestré y pido dinero de rescate!

Las luces apagadas y la casa vacía supuse. A esta hora, a donde irían los Uchiha? A cenas quizás, con Hidan y Kakuzu. Esos dos toman cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharse del buen Itachi.

Que haría?! No sé por que pero por un segundo pensé que Deidara sabría algo.

\- Que haces aquí a esta hora, Sasori?- medio dormido, me abrió la puerta, y entré sin pudor.

\- No se que hacer, Sakura no llegó mas y no tengo su número!- se restregó el ojo sin prestarme atención- Me oíste, Deidara?!

\- Ya, ya, no me grites...

\- Te grito todo lo que quiero, sabes que hacer?!

\- Wow, wow, el gran Sasori, macho no pido ayuda ni permiso, está rogando ayuda y consejo?- por que sentí que se despabiló enseguida?

\- Si, lo que sea, sirve para algo y colabora.

\- Bueno! Llamaré a Pain, él quizás ayude- detuve su mano a punto de tomar el teléfono fijo- Que te pasa? Quieres que ayude o no?

\- No a él, no quiero que se meta, siempre hace desastre.

\- De...? Sastre...?- pestañeó un par de veces antes de empujarme y marcar.

\- Idiota!

Forcejeamos un rato, el teléfono cayó, puteamos tanto que las vecinas viejas vinieron y no me quedó otra que volver a mi casa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No! No! No! Llegué tarde! Maldición! Sasori se debió haber hartado de esperarme, que idiota... Todo por culpa de Ino que no quería decir nada sobre Hinata!

Y pegué la vuelta a casa.

El museo cerrado, hablé con el guardia que dijo haberlo visto, un colorado muy guapo parado durante horas, alegando que estaba bien ahí. Me sentí tan culpable, que Sasori haya aguardado con paciencia y yo puse a Hinata e Ino antes, son mis amigas, pero también él importa. Al menos a mi si.

Llamé a Sasuke, seguramente tiene el número de Sasori o Itachi, pero sonaba el contestador. Una, dos, tres, cinco, diez veces llamé a Sasuke y nada.

Me rendí, seguro dormía o lo que sea.

-0-0-

Desperté con todo el rímel corrido, el pelo un nido de ratas y el bretel del vestido se cortó. Mi mamá llamaba a lo loco que baje a desayunar, pero la ignoré, hundí de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada antes de que ella abriera la puerta de golpe.

\- Pero que?!

\- Volviste re tarde ayer y ahora piensas seguir durmiendo?! No señorita, vas, te lavas, desayunas y respondes el maldito teléfono que Ino te dejó ocho millones de mensajes.

La que le tiro las patas. Ino quería seguir arruinándome el fin de semana. Y seguro tenía que ver con Hinata.

Pero no. Hoy no. Me ocuparé de ir con Itachi, preguntarle el número de Sasori, explicarle y planear otra cita. Por que vivo metiendo la pata con él?

Sakura, Hinata se despertó un rato luego de que Sasuke vino. Pero se negó a darle explicaciones a Hanabi. Nos echó de la casa! Y bueno, me crucé con el colorado del café.

Pasé de mensaje, la mayoría me decía que venga rápido, que era una emergencia, pero tengo mis propias emergencias.

Salí de casa a todo vapor, no queda lejos de la Uchiha, así que llegué en un rato. Fuera, Itachi estaba subiendo a su auto.

\- Itachi! Espera!- no me oyó.

\- Pero maldito, frena!- una segunda voz saltó de atrás de la nubarrada de polvo que el auto dejó.

\- Sasori?- esos cabellos rojos son reconocibles en cualquier lado.

\- Sakura?

No se veía enojado, puso una sonrisa pequeña y caminaba hacia mi.

\- Perdóname!- frenó- No llegué ayer por que Hinata se desmayó y tuve que ir a ayudarla, cuando me di cuenta de la hora era muy tarde, traté de correr, pero el guardia dijo que te habías ido y me esperaste en vano, como no tengo tu número no pude avisarte. Intenté llamar a Sasuke por si tiene tu número, él o Itachi, y no contestaba.

\- No pasa nada, también necesito tu número.

Que alegría! Al menos, no pareció enojarse u ofenderse. Extendió un papelito anotado en el momento y lo tomé con suavidad, como con miedo de romperlo. Imité su acción. Ahora no podía equivocarme más.

\- Y... quieres algo para comer como disculpa?

\- Que propones?- descubrí el tono divertido en su elegante voz.

\- Una pizza.

\- Acepto.

=0=

Y? A mi me encantó escribir este capítulo, me hace recordar a los animes donde dos personajes tienen una cita y uno se va mientras el otro acaba de llegar, y jamás logran encontrarse! Me da tanta rabia cuando eso pasa. Bueno, y que les pareció? Mientras escribo escucho un vídeo con todos los personajes jugables de Ninja Storm 4, y... llámenme loca, pero estoy meta repetir la versión en español de Sasori, la voz de Alejandro Orozco es tan sensual! Al borde de la obsesión jajajaja loca...

Pasemos a algo mas interesante que mi rutina: responder reviews!

AngelZafir0: creo que entendí que te gusta el SasuSaku, pues, lo siento mucho, no me gusta esa pareja, está bien si es de tus ships, yo tengo tantos ships que creo que podría hacer una enciclopedia. La voz de Alejandro Orozco como Sasori es elegante, sensual, masculina y joven, todo un galanazo. Parar mi, Sasori es muy extremista, un loquito, y no del montón, un loco posta, que necesita ayuda rápido, pero aquí lo ablandaré un poquito, será menos chiflado. Muchos besos!

Solana HU: lamento que no haya pasado algo bonito en la cita, digo, ni siquiera hubo cita! Y como digo siempre, si la vida te hace pasar un momento malo, significa que luego te lo va a compensar con algo aún mas afortunado que si no te hubiera sucedido lo malo. El mundo no es taaaaan injusto. Tendrás que esperar para saber que le sucede a Hinata, quizás muera... Boe, no soy así de asesina esperanzas jajajaja También tuve gastritis y fue un horror! La sufrí mucho... Gracias por tu bello review y tus ánimos! Muchos besos!

A quienes dieron fav y follow, gracias por seguir mi historia y que les guste! Literalmente, si a nadie le gustara me tendría que meter el primer capítulo de esta cosilla en ya-saben-donde. Por decirlo finamente.

Dioses, siempre mis aclaraciones son mas largas que la historia en si, bueno, besos y los escribo en el siguiente capítulo de este SasoSaku con tanto cariño!


	5. Chapter 5

Haro! Luego de considerar un review, me apareció la idea para este capítulo, antes tenía otra pero la pospondré por que esto aportará mucho a la trama y será cómicamente interesante! Sin mas, les dejó esta cosilla.

0-0

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo este fic es mio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

=0=

\- No eres muy comunicativo, cierto?

Pues no, realmente no, y mi silencio solo apoyaba mas su teoría.

\- No, no en realidad, soy mas bien callado, como supongo que ahora crees.

\- Exacto!- rió. Como caí con tanta facilidad en sus bellas facciones?

Tomó otra porción de pizza con avidez, llevaba cuatro. Y yo solo dos, mi apetito cesaba, siendo reemplazado por las ganas de admirarla.

No termino de entender como Sasuke la ignoró, si es tan perfecta! O... al menos, eso sigo creyendo, por que el amor es: tomar a una persona, con sus defectos y virtudes y amarla.

-0-0-

\- Así que a su casa, eh?

Tragué. Chiyo me ametralló con preguntas sobre lo que paso en la pizzería, ella justo circulaba en frente y tuve de las peores escenas de mi corta vida.

 _"- Oye... Sakura, tu... conoces a una Chiyo?- moría de ganas por saber como demonios la vieja sabía de ella._

 _\- Tu abuela?_

 _Acaso todas las minas se pusieron de acuerdo para volverme chango?!_

 _\- Si, ella, la conoces entonces._

 _\- Claro, no recuerdas? Chiyo era mi profesora en primaria, nos conoce a todos, y muchas veces te nombró como su talentoso, guapo e inteligente nietecito, nunca oí a una abuela hablar con tanto cariño de su nieto!_

 _Por una parte me daba culpa, con lo mal que la trato, pero por otro aún sigo perplejo, como pasé ese detalle por alto?_

 _\- Si, es cierto, bueno, así que mi abuela fue tu profesora, por ende tú tienes unos...?_

 _\- 17._

 _Claro, cinco años menos que nosotros, tenía razón al retar a Deidara._

 _\- Hablando de tu abuela!- Sakura señaló el ventanal de la pizzería que daba a la calle, y ahí estaba! Mi abuela, saludando llena de bolsas de mercado._

 _\- Maldita vieja..._

 _Guiñó un ojo a ambos para seguir caminando a casa, supuse._

 _\- Que linda es tu abuela...!_

 _ **Que linda eres tú sonriendo...**_ _"_

\- Si, lo que sea, mientras tampoco te aparezcas...

\- No fue a propósito, solo sucedió, y... que tal? Mejoró su carácter?

Eh? A que se refería? Si Sakura es encantadora! Toda una señorita calmada y propia, dulce e inteligente, que insinuaba?

\- No se de que me hablas, vieja, pero me voy a dormir, mañana saldré temprano, no me esperes a almorzar.

Quería fingir indiferencia a lo: "Pfff, solo será ir a su casa, no es nada, voy a la casa de mucha gente" pero estaba mas bien como: "Dios, la casa de Sakura, su ropa, su olor, sus paredes, su cuarto, su familia, todas las cosas que tienen la bendición de tocarla!" y otras locuras.

Pero, podría sobrevivir a ella? Claro, la conozco.

Bueno, eso supuse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Así que lo invitaste, eh?

Contarle algo a Ino es exponerte a una horrible humillación.

\- Vamos, por que te pones roja? No es que vaya a pasar nada.

\- No va a pasar nada, aunque mis papás no estén, yo soy una chica responsable, que dormirá en su cama, él en el futón y fin de la historia- solté mientras doblaba mi ropa.

\- Nunca mencionaste que se quedaría a dormir- no se cansa de ese tono picarón en su horrenda voz?

\- Pues lo hará, ya le avisé a su abuela.

\- Conoces a la abuela?! Wow, estás dispuesta a seguir con esto!

La miré unos segundos algo confundida, cuál era el punto de SU charla?

\- No entendí.

\- Mira- respiró hondo- Generalmente te rindes con facilidad con cosas como los chicos, y que estés dándolo todo por avanzar con este chico, como se llame, es impresionante, raro, pero impresionante, Sakura.

\- Se llama Sasori y él lo vale, no es un tonto como Sasuke, que solo piensa en él y ya está.

La rabia contenida de tantos años de rechazo aún florece, no es sencillo dejarlo de lado con tanta rapidez. Quizás Sasori me ayude. Quisiera saber por que me infunde calma.

Y mi silencio obligó a Ino a recorrer mis cosas, por que saliendo de mi trance, la encontré husmeando mi maquillaje.

\- No toques!- saqué mi rímel de sus manos blancas. Que necesidad?- Aún tenéis que decirme que demonios le pasa a Hinata? No pienso seguir relegando a Sasori por ustedes dos.

Meditó unos segundos mirando al piso, suspiramos. Tan rápido se puede tensar un ambiente?

\- Bien, pero... juráis no decirlo? Menos a Hanabi y Neji, o a cualquier Hyuuga!

\- Te lo juro, Ino.

\- Está bien... Hinata está-

TOC, TOC. Y un timbrazo.

\- Es Sasori!

\- Espera, Sakura! No querías que te cuente?!- ambas bajábamos las escaleras muy rápido y fuerte.

\- Espera! Es Sasori!

No era Sasori. Era el repartidor de pizza.

\- Deidara?

En efecto, el rubio sostenía una caja ardiendo de pizza de jamón y queso doble pedida hace unos 35 minutos.

\- Hola Sakura, esta es tu casa?- no, estoy aquí por que soy la mucama, claro que es mi casa!

\- Eres repartidor de pizza, te imaginaba mas... interesante.

\- Si- intervino Ino- Que poco original, un repartidor de pizza aburrido y grasoso.

\- Oye belleza- espetó él- trabajo sobre una moto a velocidades que ni Ghost Rider alcanza para llevarle pizza a la gente en 30 minutos o menos y recibo pizza gratis cada día así que ni comida debo comprar, que opinas?

\- Lo siento, estoy a dieta- claro, Ino no sale con quien ella considere "perdedor", Deidara en este caso.

\- Hablando de minutos- antes de que haya una batalla campal en mi recibidor- Tardaste 35 minutos, Deidara.

\- Que?! Maldito reloj de mierda!- lanzó su reloj de pulsera amarillo de Bob Esponja, todo furioso y bueno, le pagaría igual al pobre.

\- Quieres pasar hasta que llegue Sasori?

\- Ah... lo invitaste? Que linda...- ahora tengo dos rubios insinuadores.

-0-0-

Invité a Sasori a las 15, y eran 12: 45.

Deidara tratando de impresionar a Ino, yo revisando el reloj de pared a cada minuto con bocado de pizza de por medio, aún con ropa de entre-casa y busqué la plata para el pobre rubio, me daba lástima que se vaya sin un yen.

Aproveché sus raras conversaciones para limpiar lo poco desordenado, pues, la noche anterior, luego de venir de la pizzería, arrasé con la casa, dejando un rastro de limpiador, lejía y olor a fresa por donde se mire.

14:00

\- Deidara, no tienes entregas que hacer?- sin contar que dejó la moto afuera con pizzas.

\- Maldición! Es cierto! Me voy!

Puede ser que mi vista me haya engañado, pero juraría que en la carrera de Deidara para buscar sus cosas regadas en el living (celular, casco, zapatos, etc. se puso muy cómodo, cierto?) Ino puso un papelito en el bolsillo trasero de él.

\- Es muy buena gente Deidara, cierto?- preferí pensar que sí, que dejó ese papelito en su bolsillo. Y luego de que se fue, me atreví a abrir la bocota.

\- No salgo con perdedores si es lo que quieres intentar.

En todo mi repertorio de caras, jamás conseguía una adecuada para la hipocresía de Ino. Como dice eso luego de coquetear y charlar amena con él? Un misterio del mundo: Que busca esta mina en un chico? Yo se que busco, a Sasori y sus bellos ojos profundos y cenizos.

000000000000000000000000000

\- Hola Sakura... no, suena muy común, HOLA SAKURA! Parezco Deidara. Hola... nah, es de lerdo ese, hola linda..., quien soy?! Un casanova?!

Y así estuve frente a mi espejo como un idiota viendo el saludo perfecto. También notaron que me preocupo por cosas superfluas cuando de Sakura se trata? Imbécil, otra no me cabe.

\- Ya dejaste de humillarte e irás a lo de Sakura?- vieja chusma! Oyendo detrás de mi puerta! Que vergüenza...- Dijo que si querías podías dormir allá, supuse que querrías así que ordené tu bolso, Sasori.

No respondería, le pasa por oírme.

-0-0-

Timbre. Oí varios pasos, y traté de ver a través de su ventana.

\- Que haces?- no se si me tildé por el hecho de verla con short y musculosa, o que me cachó chusmeando en su ventana. Un poco de ambas- Ven, pasa!

Casa limpia, ordenada, con olor a fresa, mucho rosa y verde. No son de mis colores favoritos pero me da igual.

\- Y... eso huele a pizza?

\- Y eso que me esforcé por quitar el olor a pizza!- rió de vergüenza al parecer.

Miré para el living, notando una enorme marca extraña en el sofá rosado, la reconocí enseguida, pero no diría nada.

\- Te la pasas limpiando? Dime que no te obsesionas por ello.

\- Que? No! Nada que ver, pero me gusta que las cosas estén limpias y ordenadas!- sugirió con orgullo. Pulcra.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo, detesto que todo esté patas para arriba, en todo aspecto de mi vida.

Soné como un maniático de control, creo que eso soy a fin de cuentas.

\- Tenemos algo en común! Quieres almorzar?- mientras no sea pizza.

\- Claro- tomé un par de platos de sobre la mesa. Algo sacó del horno que olía de maravilla, aunque no disfrute comer en realidad, eso despertaría el apetito de cualquiera.

\- Gustas?

No preguntaría que es, a ver si se ofende o hace la misteriosa como Itachi.

-0-0-

Comimos en paz, disfruté el almuerzo y su risa cada vez que me cachaba observándola.

Luego propuso jugar un juego, era adivinar la tela. La destrocé, no es necesario aclarar, nunca te metas con un experto en costura.

\- Y ahora a que quieres jugar? Tengo juegos de mesa, un libro de juegos de niños, una consola y varios juguetes.

Juguetes? Lo siento, me puse rojo involuntariamente. Que clase de cosas me hace pensar esta chica?!

-Estás bien? Tenéis calor?- calor, si.

\- Estoy bien, me quitaré la campera.

Nos sentamos en el living tratando de conectar la consola. Y alguien tocó la puerta desesperado.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Sakura abrió y la seguí hasta el umbral del living yendo al recibidor, casi cae de trasero.

\- Naruto?! Estoy ocupada! Que quieres?!- fue mi impresión o sonó muy disgustada?

\- Sabes que flores le gustarán a Temari?

\- Que?! Es tu esposa, por que debo saberlo yo?! Vete y dejadme en paz, imbécil!

\- Es muy importante Saku! Es nuestro aniversario y quiero darle las perfectas!

\- Vuestro aniversario y no lo sabes?! Llevas tres años casado, ya arréglatelas, Naruto!- cerró la puerta de sopetón, con toda su fuerza al parecer.

Nunca creí que Sakura fuera así de... intensa? Grosera? Mala? Dio la vuelta hecha una furia, casi no podía contener mi estado de perplejidad.

\- Ay! Enserio siento que hayas visto eso!- tapó su boca tiernamente, y siguió de un puchero, que rápidamente volcó a un enojo peor que el anterior- Pero es que Naruto me saca! Dios! Le romperé la garganta a ese estúpido!

Pero, que, demonios?! Desde cuando Sakura es así?! Será la Sakura real?! Y si solo conocí su forma de tratar con los chicos lindos? Como con Sasuke! Ahora que lo pienso, es muy factible en realidad. Y si ella muestra su real personalidad, debería imitarla, no?

\- Sabes, estuve pensando, recuerdas que antes de ayer tu tuviste que ir a lo de Hinata?- asintió- Te daré un consejo para el futuro: No me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente.

Fue rudo, cierto?

\- Esta bien, y por que me esperaste entonces?

\- No quería que me creas un impaciente...- apenas mirándola de soslayo, vi su rubor y de repente sonrió muy roja.

\- Muy tarde!- rió.

Y, meditando con calma, creo que es una gran oportunidad para conocernos con Sakura, fuimos algo rápido en mi opinión, que otra cosa podría esperar de ella? No creo que tenga cadáveres en su casa o golpee a quienes la molestan...

No creo.

=0=

Yei! Quinto capítulo! Y si, tengo mucha imaginación, no podía esperar para poner el DeiIno, bueno, un poco, ya va andando esa beia parejita. Voy a responder reviews, les interesa? Yo se que si:

AngelZafir0: mi fiel lectora, eres la simpatizante de Sakura, cierto? A mi me encanta Sakura! Y tiendo a tener mas historias con ella que con Hinata o Ino. Y ya vas a ver que pasa con Hinata, quizás saltes y no de alegría. Luego de esto planeo un GaaSaku y un NaruSaku, te interesará? Ojalá que si! Si, yo quiero un Sasori que me espere! A mi me da impotencia y bronca al ver esas escenas de que NUNCA se encuentran, arghhhh! Besos!

Alessannd Leto: no sirvo para hacer cosas muy largas jajaja es una cosa mía. Lo sé, lo sé, me salió re OC Sasori, pero bueno, se que él es así por múltiples razones que, como no suceden en mi fic, no hay motivo para que este antipático y, acá ves el por que no había mencionado el: no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar, el trataba de ocultar esas cosas que generalmente uno esconde un poquito para tratar con recién conocidos. Si, es tan lindo preocupandose! Va rápido por que, aunque suene tonto decirlo acá, quiero demostrar lo que a mi me pasa mucho, que apenas conozco a alguien y me gusta, pero, para enamorarte debes de conocer al otro, como sobrellevar el amor a primera vista. Tengo mucha imaginación que también volcaré en otros fics de SasuHina, NaruSaku, GaaSaku y MadaSaku! Actualizo rápido y no lo supongo un problema, tu si? Besos!

Y a las hermosas personas que le dieron fav y follow, no tengan miedo de dejarme su review! No muerdo! Al menos, por aquí no puedo morder.

Los escribo en el siguiente capítulo, que descubrirán del otro? Mas SasuHina y una nueva pareja! Les gusta el NaruTema? A mi si y por eso lo use! Besotes a todos y creo que en un par de semanas esto estará terminado para seguir con un bello GaaSaku! Chauchauchauuu!


	6. Chapter 6

Haro! Aquí vengo con el sexto capítulo de esta cosilla hecha con muchísimo cariño. Quieren ver que pasa? Yo también, disfrútenlo!

0-0

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es mio.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

-0-0-

 _" Ese Naruto me hizo ver una parte de Sakura que no imaginé. Y con razón Chiyo mencionó lo de su carácter._

 _Luego de conversar con consola de por medio, pude decir un par de cosas sobre mi, aunque me interesaba mas ella._

 _\- No es mal carácter, es mas bien una ira fácil, muchas cosas me enojan, la gente estúpida como Naruto por ejemplo. Siempre me vino a molestar, él es mi vecino desde hace años, y cuando se casó con Temari me sorprendió, digo, estaba enamorado de mi, e intentó conquistarme por mucho tiempo. Fue un alivio en parte que no me jodiera mas._

 _En parte? Acaso le gustaba su atención? Y si él trata de volver a Sakura? No, está casado, y felizmente al parecer. Pero, existen los divorcios, él amor no correspondido, y los tontos como yo que son dejados atrás._

 _Me hice tanto la cabeza sobre eso que en el juego de autos, Sakura me destrozó. Solo lo noté al verla bailar frente a mi._

 _Que linda! Aunque no tenga mucho pecho que digamos, sabe como presumir esas curvas. Que digo!? Si me oyera terminaría afuera._

 _\- Y? Quieres un café Sasori?"_

La pasé bien, digo 'la pasé' por que el mundo me odia. Acaso no quieres que esté a solas con ella Dios? Responde maldita sea!

No sería descortés con su amiga, esa rubia despampanante. Con Deidara si, luego me encargaría de cagarlo a piñas.

\- Perdón por caer así, esta bien? Sakura?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No! No está bien! Acaso no entiendes el concepto de privacidad Ino?! Yo, lo mas pancha y feliz con Sasori, y bam! Caes en mi casa con Deidara! CON DEIDARA! Que tiene que ver él en esto? Maldita hija de tu-!

\- Claro Ino, está bien, no me molesta, y a ti Sasori?- di que si di que si di que si.

\- No, en absoluto- dijo con su calma tan característica cruzado de brazos a mi lado. Tenias que decir que si!

\- Bueno, en ese caso, jugamos a algo?

Por que siento que nada bueno va a pasar en esto?

\- A que?- en mi opinión, Deidara estaba mas que nervioso con la mirada asesina que Sasori dirigía. Sabía que interrumpía? Claro, debe de conocer a Sasori muy bien.

\- A las escondidas!- los rubios chocaron sus manos.

\- Y tu cuentas Deidara- él me obedeció.

Junto con Sasori e Ino fuimos al primer piso, mientras abajo Deidara comenzaba a contar.

\- Shhh! Camina mas despacio Sakura, o te va a oír- mas despacio imposible!

\- No- la voz de Sasori ya de por si es bajita- él no oye bien, es su peor sentido, se rige por la vista y el tacto, que le andan de maravilla.

\- Wow, lo conoces bien- quedamos impresionadas.

\- Claro que si, lo conozco desde la infancia, se todo de él como él sabe todo de mi.

Y durante la breve charla, Ino nos señaló las cortinas granate oscuro del cuarto de mis papás, gruesas como nada. Ella se fue a la bañera, nosotros al cuarto y esperamos.

\- Allá voy!- solo un par de pisadas cuidadosas por la escalera y ya. Nada mas. Quizás un sonido sordo en el baño pero hasta ahí.

Que venga rápido! El calor de nuestros cuerpos me marea. Demasiado cerca.

El aroma tan adictivo a madera y menta que emana.

Su respiración acelerada dándome en el rostro, los cabellos rojos rozando mi nariz.

Puede escuchar el sonido desbocado de mi corazón? Espero que no.

Por que sigue mirando hacia el cuarto? Las gruesas cortinas bordó mantienen el calor muy bien, tanto, que una gota de sudor resbala.

Trata de esquivarme? Su melena le tapa el rostro, estará rojo como yo?

Empezaron a temblarme las manos, las siento heladas. Estoy al borde de desplomarme.

Estoy al borde de...

\- Sakura!

-0-0-

El olor denso a hospital quemándome las fosas nasales, varias voces y una sensación indescriptible de congelamiento.

\- No tienes un trabajo del cuál ocuparte Deidara?

\- Y tú no tienes un colegio al cuál ir Ino?

\- Touché.

\- Ino?- está se levantó rápido de la silla en frente. No había mucha gente a mi alrededor, Ino, Deidara y Sasori durmiendo en un costado de la habitación- Que pasó? Quién ganó el juego?

\- Tú no- juntamos nuestras manos, ella respiró hondo antes de acomodarse a mi lado y me removí un poco.

\- Y que pasó?- apenas salía mi quebradiza voz.

\- Sakura, te desmayaste, Sasori gritó y fuimos con Deidara pero tuvimos que llamar al hospital, te sientes mejor?- asentí- Bien, tengo que irme a preparar para el colegio, mi mama me espera abajo, Deidara se está yendo a trabajar, así que... Sasori aún duerme, espera a que se despierte, si? Vendré luego- depositó un beso en mi frente, Deidara lanzó un saludo enérgico y miré instintivamente al colorado durmiendo en la silla.

Cuantos días pasaron? Mis papás sabían? Sasori se preocupó por mi? Acaso estuvo desde entonces velando por mi? Cerré los ojos con la boba esperanza de que fuera así.

.

.

.

\- Sakura, estás despierta?

\- Tonto! Está con los ojos cerrados, claro que no está despierta!

\- Estoy despierta- me desperecé con lentitud, ambos esperaban expectantes.

\- Ja! Te lo dije, está despierta!

\- Cállate!- y Deidara se ganó un buen soplamocos.

\- Por que siempre la ligo yo?!- chilló cubriéndose la cabeza.

\- Por tonto! Y Sakura? Como estás?

\- Bien, algo aturdida, cuanto dormí? Que hora es?- ella miró su celular, en aquel momento volví a mirar la silla de la esquina, pero Sasori ya no estaba.

\- Las 18, ves? Está tardeciendo- señaló. En efecto, afuera el cielo brillaba en tonos rojizos.

\- Y... Sasori?

Silencio. Acaso no querían decirme? Mis dudas desaparecieron al ver a Ino sonreír tiernamente.

\- Está tomando café, está muy cansado, sabes? Hace una semana te desplomaste y no se aleja de tu cuarto mas de lo necesario, vela por tu salud y seguridad, lo veo aquí cada día, duerme a tu lado, habla con los doctores y tus padres, no hace nada si no está seguro primero de que sigues viva.

\- No es para tanto, Ino...

Es mentira, cierto? No puede quererme tanto! Me es demasiado perfecto como para ser real!

\- No miento! O no Deidara?- él asintió.

Acaso perdieron la cabeza? Es imposible! Es muy hermoso... pero lo dudo.

\- Mira, si no me crees, ahí viene, le preguntamos- enseguida lo vimos entrar y la sangre me subió a la cabeza- Sasori! O no que estás aquí desde que Sakura se desmayó, que no te fuiste ni un segundo mas lejos que a la cafetería, y en muy poco tiempo por miedo a que le pase algo?

Lo dejó descolocado, él miró a Ino, luego a Deidara y por último a mi, que buscaba en mis ojos?

\- Si...

Entonces... todavía seguía sin creerles, a pesar de su afirmación, era abrumadoramente encantador, un sueño, y si despertaba reencontrarme sola? No soportaría...

-0-0-

No quería en absoluto que mis papás vinieran, iban a retarme, castigarme, cuidarme, y todo lo que termine en -arme.

Fuera de eso, salí del hospital en una semana luego de la otra semana inconsciente.

Ino pasó unos días visitándome seguido, se que le avisó a Hinata, pero ni rastro de ella o los Uchiha. No me interesó mucho, intuí que tenían sus propios problemas.

El lunes si o si fui al colegio, me pasaron la tarea para ponerme al corriente, aún así, mis papás exigieron mi espantoso esfuerzo.

\- No crees que estás un poquito grande para no hacerte responsable? Ya tienes 17 Sakura, y no voy a estar toda la vida preocupándome por tus deberes, como estudiar, así que anda, búscate la forma y ponte a estudiar, entendiste? Tu papá y yo saldremos el viernes, quiero que al volver tus exámenes estén aprobados.

Asentí, la típica charla entre mi mamá y yo. Donde dijo 'búscate la forma' dudé si decirle a Sasori sobre el tema o tratar de equilibrar todo en silencio. Opté por la segunda.

\- Si mamá.

A pesar de aceptar su decisión, preferí irme a la librería de enfrente, ahí solía estudiar en primaria, un lugar silencioso y culto.

Junté plata toda la semana para comprar los libros necesarios. Un par de cosas revueltas, sacarles monedas a las camperas, plata pedida a mis padres, etc. Dio resultado, por que en el fin de semana, el aire polvoso y denso de la librería Hatake inundó mis pulmones.

\- Bienvenida- una voz oculta entre libros y polvo con luz poco favorecedora en el mostrador saludó.

\- Gracias- me alejé de la entrada, yendo a los estantes y enormes muebles con muchas enciclopedias. Bingo, biología.

Que forma de mantener libros es esta? Casi parecen del año del jopo. Mas viejos que la injusticia.

\- Llevaré este- unos ojos oscuros, pero con cabello blanco platinado, miró a la enciclopedia, luego a mi, y volvió a repetir la secuencia.

\- Bien- su larga mano anotando el precio en una libreta casi amarilla, los trazos de luz entrando entre las cortinas gruesas como las de mis padres y mirándome a cada rato.

Que mirada penetrante, oscura, que busca? No soy mas que una chica obligada a estudiar para sus exámenes.

Recibí un mensaje de Sasori, parece que el también lo notó porque no dejaba de mirar mi celular. Chusma!

-0-0-

Ni me gasté en abrir el libro, Sasori quería ir al cine y no me negaría por una tarde, luego me pondría a leer.

\- A donde vas?- claro, olvidé que mi mamá se regocija viéndome sufrir estudiando.

\- A la biblioteca popular, Ino me dijo que allí hay libros, en frente fui pero no tenían lo que necesito.

Creo que la convencí, después de todo nunca antes me involucré en chicos, citas, y salidas. Solo soy una ratón de biblioteca gustosa de acosar a un tonto como Sasuke.

Pero ya no! Ahora la felicidad pateaba mi puerta, la rompe y me agarra de los pelos para llevarme frente a Sasori. Muy extremo?

Claro que si, la emoción está surcandome con fuerza mientras camino al cine, por que eligió la función de las 20:30? Aunque ya este siendo de noche, hay mucha gente en el centro. La mayoría jóvenes.

\- Sasori!- este esperaba junto a las escaleras tapizadas hacia las salas. Que radiante, a pesar de no sonreír, su alegría me invade.

\- Hola, vamos?

Quién declinaría esa propuesta? Yo no por supuesto, quería olvidarme un rato de mi mamá, el colegio, mis problemas, los retos, las responsabilidades y todo eso que me causa estrés.

Solo Sasori sabe como...

=0=

Haro! Me extrañaron? Tardé por que en mi país viven de paro en los colegios, por ende tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero justo esta semana no hubo paro y tuve la semana completa, con trabajos, amigas y otras estupideces. Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado, el lunes publico otro o quizás el domingo, por que estoy emocionada por como irá la tercera cita de estos dos, cuarta o quinta, depende que consideren cita ustedes :D.

A responder reviews!

Solana HU: jajaja si, era el punto la intervención inesperada de Deidara, lo veo como el Naruto 2.0. Sakura es comiquísima, esos típicos cambios de humor. Ya verás en que entra Naruto. Haré historias del NaruTema, es de mis parejas favoritas por varias razones que no dan para explicar aquí, son muchas, pero también me gusta el ShikaTema. Vos espera para ver el tema de Hinata, ya falta un capítulo para llegar a ella. Si! El chico que me gusta es una copia de Sasori, así que concuerdo, serio pero tierno! Películas? Pfff ya nadie hace eso, a jugar a las escondidas! Jajaja en que siglo vivía? Besos y ojalá leas esto de nuevo!

Alessannd Leto: Awww gracias! Amo sorprender pero odio que me sorprendan jajaja. Es que tiene pinta de repartidor, bueno, ahora la tiene jajaja. El reloj de Bob Esponja es por que tengo una imagen de Deidara e Ino sacándose una selfie con un celular con carcasa de Bob Esponja. Es lo mas ese reloj. Me encantaría que ames a Deidara tanto como yo. Chiyo me recuerda a mi abuela pero mas jodida, como una abuela que se hace la viva, osea, picarona jajaja. Admítelo, es genial verla sacarlo de quicio, ahhh amor fraternal... jajaja. Lo de la casa me basé en una amiga que no puede ver las cosas mugrientas o le agarra un infarto, como a mi mamá, esa loca de la limpieza... Cuando no un Naruto imprudente? Por poco "imprudente" es el apellido de Naruto, jajaja. En la respuesta anterior digo un poco lo del NaruTema, me gusta mucho esa pareja. Y sigo sorprendiéndote! Si, yo lo conocí primero como actor, luego como músico, pero es cierto, es muy bueno. Y por lo del GaaSaku, la semana que viene voy a publicar un fic que tendrá varios capítulos y será en el mundo ninja, con varias modificaciones, claro. Besos y espero tu review tan dedicado y lindo!

Bueno, a quienes me dan fav y follow: gracias por apoyarme y seguirme! Un review no mata a nadie, y quizás sepan que paso cuando Deidara fue a la bañera donde estaba Ino... ah! A que esa no la notaron? Lean con mas cuidado y estarán sorprendidos jajaja!

La semana que viene (como dije arriba) publicaré un GaaSaku, a quien le guste: ¡estate atento! Tendrá varios capítulos como este fic y será relatado en el mundo ninja, pero con modificaciones... y si te gusta el DeiIno, el SasoSaku y el SasuHina, tendré otro mas con oneshots relacionados en un mundo alterno, casi termino el primero!

Así que... besos! Los leo en el siguiente capítulo de esta cosilla tan llena de amor y colorados!


	7. Chapter 7

Harowis! Acá vengo con el séptimo capítulo de esta cosilla tan amorosa y llena de SasoSaku, pero adivinen que? Hoy no será SasoSaku,hoy contaré lo que pasa con Deidara e Ino, sip! Este es un capítulo oxigenado! Yiiiiiijaaaaaaa! Espero que les guste, los veo abajo!

=0=

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo este fic es mio.

0-0

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

Acaso trataba de sacarme de mis casillas? Por favor, no salgo con perdedores.

He tenido a cada tonto conmigo, como Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai y muuuchos mas, para que seguir añadiendo? Por supuesto que eso Sakura no lo sabe.

\- Bueno, solo decía...- masculló detrás mio.

\- Si, siempre dices...

Incluso como amiga no tiene derecho a querer engancharme al amigo de su chico. O algo así.

Es cierto, dejé un papelito con mi número en el bolsillo de Deidara, solo por costumbre.

Costumbre? Es casi un fetiche por los pendejos. Los tontos, los perdedores.

En lo poco que hablé con Deidara me pareció buena persona, divertida e interesante.

Loca? Quizás un poco.

Y cuando dieron las 14:50, Sakura me rajó de su casa. Esta muy ilusionada con Sasori, tengo miedo, como amiga siempre se tiene miedo de cuanto puedan herirla. No tengo razones, y pasa igual.

-0-0-

A la tarde mi plan funcionó: se dieron cuenta que cuando le das tu número a alguien, ese alguien no se decide si mandarte un mensaje o no, si lo hace será desesperado, y si no te preocupas, no? Claro, y encontré la perfecta solución, poner 'Importante' en el papel con tu número, y llamaran, o al menos funciona la mayoría de las veces, con Deidara por ejemplo.

Recibí su llamada una hora luego de estar en lo de Sakura, yo viajaba en el metro y tampoco sabía que era él.

\- Hola?- por suerte el vagón estaba vacío, y me daba la libertad de gritar cuanto yo quiera.

\- Ino? Era tuyo el número?- no, le robe el celular de casualidad al dueño del número, claro que es mio imbécil!

\- Si, que sucede? Ya me extrañas?

\- Ja! Ya quisieras preciosa, pero era solo para saber de quien era el número.

\- Claro, como digas, tienes algo que hacer luego?

\- Casualmente no- si, claro, casualmente. Algo me dice que si le pido salir el cancela lo que sea.

\- Bueno, entonces ven conmigo a la tarde noche a lo de Sakura, quieres interrumpir sus besuqueos con Sasori?

\- Si! Cuenta conmigo linda!

\- Perfecto- casi haciendo caso omiso a sus lindos apodos. Era obvio, como no considerarme linda?

Tomé un rato en mi casa mientras mis papás no estaban para merendar, chequear mis redes y sacarme una que otra foto, pero lo importante fue llamar a Hinata.

\- Hina? Estás mejor?

\- Si, gracias Ino, Sasuke está conmigo, me siento mejor- y si, lo necesita al lado.

\- Como lo tomó Itachi?

\- Sasuke aún no le dijo.

\- Hinata! Tiene que decírselo! Sabes que es mejor que se lo digan a que se entere solo! Y tu familia es el peor tema a tratar.

\- Lo sé! Pero- y comenzó a lloriquear.

\- Tranquila, no me llores, eso no arreglará nada Hinata. Tienen que decirle a Itachi, al menos tendrían un adulto de su lado...

Silencio, ambas callamos, yo esperándola y ella pensando supuse.

\- Si, tienes razón Ino, gracias.

\- Saludos a Sasuke y llámame si avanzan.

Recibí un pequeño si y dejé la cosa ahí, es complicado y no quiero nublarme con ello, ahora iría a joder a Sakura, una de mis alegrías.

.

.

.

\- Uno, dos, tres- entramos pateando la puerta, ya que sabía que estaba sin llave, con llave la rompíamos y nos obligaban a pagarla.

\- Kyaaa! Me roban!- enseguida Sakura apareció con el rifle del padre.

\- Wow! Calma! No vamos a robarte nada!- instintivamente levantamos las manos.

\- No me asusten así, estúpidos! Que demonios hacen aquí?- se veía molesta, como no.

\- Vinimos a visitarte.

\- Sabías que estaría con Sasori- me susurro.

Si, claro que lo sabía, por eso vinimos. Solo asentí y arrastré a Deidara conmigo para sentarnos.

-0-0-

Indiqué las cortinas de los padres de Sakura por mero entretenimiento, ya que verla allí metida con Sasori haría a las cosas surgir de una u otra forma.

Yo, por mi lado, fui a la bañera, donde supuse que Deidara tardaría un rato en encontrarme, pero al contrario, vino directo a mi, hizo trampa en mi opinión.

\- Ino?- le oí susurrar, y abrió de repente la cortina, haciéndome caer de lleno.

Que hacía? metió un pie y luego el otro, agachándose sobre mi, no entiende el concepto de espacio personal? Y seguía con su sonrisa boba mientras yo trataba como estúpida de irme mas atrás, digo, estábamos dentro de una bañera, mas atrás imposible.

\- Dei...?

Su suave respiración, con ambos brazos obstruyéndome el paso. Que planeaba? Nada bueno al sentir su nariz rozar la mía.

Quería alejarlo, debía alejarlo, pero removí mis piernas, apenas con un poco de comodidad. Aguardaba lo que sea, viniendo de ese rubio descarado.

Casi le oí susurrar algo, al compás de los acelerados corazones, los escuchamos con atención, era la melodía de la tensión.

Esa tensión sensual, ni se media la distancia a la que se acercaba, tortuosamente lenta, lenta, descontrolando mis ganas.

Vamos, hazlo rápido! Muero por probar los labios de la desubicación.

Tus labios Deidara, suaves, con el sello para relamer, no me hagas esperar mas! Róbame un beso furtivo.

\- Sakura!

Enseguida la atmósfera fue quebrada repentinamente por Sasori, que desde el cuarto chillaba el nombre de mi amiga.

\- Sasori! Que paso?- no necesite respuesta, Sakura desparramada en la alfombra.

\- Llamaré a la ambulancia- Deidara bajó con celular en mano, y al levantarla, maldije su estúpida presión.

Ya me las pagarás, fue venganza, cierto? Claro que si.

-0-0-

La semana pasó sin mucho drama, Sakura desmayada aún y la íbamos a visitar regularmente. Excepto Sasori.

Él muy loco se quedó desde entonces cada noche, cada día, viviendo en esa habitación hasta que ella volviera a levantarse. Y no le importó que su abuela le retara, o los médicos o quién sea.

Deidara venía al venir yo, por razones desconocidas, y Hinata no pudo pasarse por horribles dolores.

Por que buscársela? Si no estaba lista no debía hacerlo, le dije, pero nadie le hace caso a la rubia.

Hablando de rubios y rubias, un poco mas de respeto, por favor! Llegué hace unos días al cuarto de Sakura cuando el doctor entró para hablar con Sasori. Naturalmente quise saber.

\- Si, recuperará la conciencia dentro de poco, es cuestión de tiempo, ahora dejémosla descansar y pasarle suero, estará mejor.

\- De que hablan? Puede decirme doctor?- ambos me miraron con sorpresa- Que?

\- Está segura? Es complicado y...- que quería decir?

\- Pero que tiene que ver, soy estudiante de secundaria alta, no retrasada, dígame!

\- Bueno, es que...

\- No molestes rubia, no podes entender, es demasiado para tu oxigenado cerebro.

Y el simpático de Sasori abrió la bocota.

Perdón?! Oxigenada?! Soy rubia natural! Deidara! Defiéndenos!

Prefiero no pelearme con el colorado ese, se nota que es buen contrincante, y lo último sería yo buscando un psicólogo.

.

.

.

Decliné varias salidas propuestas en esa semana por Deidara, ya que, en la primera Hinata me llamó por que Sasuke no quería que se quede sola, y la segunda por que no tenía ganas.

Pero no se rinde tan fácil al parecer, fue al hospital al igual que yo, haciéndole compañía a Sasori y de paso a mi.

Fuera de Deidara y su insistente personalidad, finalmente Sakura despertó y pude respirar con calma.

Quería decirle lo mucho que Sasori se preocupa por ella, lo raro que es por que casi nadie está tan pendiente de alguien últimamente. Un amor que no puedo describir.

Vaya, tiré de Deidara para dejarlos solos un momento, era necesario un poco de privacidad.

\- Y? Al fin me vas a dejar invitarte una película?- mierda que es difícil.

\- Bien- bufé- Pero una película y nada mas, okey?

\- Si, y... cuál quieres?

.

.

.

=0=

Yei! El séptimo capítulo de esta hermosa cosa, ya casi casi casi termino mi fic GaaSaku, bueno, el primer capítulo, es medio complicado para mi escribir en el mundo ninja pero lo intento. Bueno, dejemos de lado mi incompetencia y pasemos a mi parte favorita: responder reviews!

Alessannd Leto: (ya puedo escribir tu nombre sin leerlo :v ) Me encanta sacarte una sonrisa! Es de mis talentos, y si tuviera una cutie mark sería de comedia, tipo Pinkie Pie. Para mi Sasori es terrible paranoico y amo hacerlo así, como a Deidara e Ino imprudentes, igual que la mayoría de los amigos jajaja. Me pasó una vez, de ahí lo saqué: estaba a punto de besarme con un lindo chico y pam! Me desplomo del calor, horrible lo mio, pero me pareció perfecto para ese momento jajaja las cortinas retienen el calor :v. Imperdonable, con un bombón como Sasori. Ya verás que será Kakashi, es un poco de lógica con respecto al anime. Sos un amor, gracias por esperar mis capítulos y el nuevo fic, me cuesta pero lo hago por hacer a la gente feliz, esa que vive de ships cracks. Besos! Y te leo pronto! Espero con muchas ansias tu review!

Solana HU: es por el tema de la presión, aquí en mi ciudad si te baja la presión pueden pedir que te lleven al hospital si estás anémico/ a, como Sakura. Aquí te presenté que pasa con esos dos loquillos, son el duó explosivo jajaja. Ya vendrá algo mas con el NaruTema, no te me adelantes mija! Jajaja tú siempre sabes que decir jajaja, el siguiente capítulo vuelve a SasoSaku y el otro será SasuHina, que se hacía de rogar jajaja. Amas a Kakashi? Una vez encontré en una convención un cosplayer de Kakashi y casi me derrito, estaba para chuparse los dedos! Besos y espero tu review!

A los que me dan fav y follow, gracias! Los amodoro! Y un review no mata a nadie, quizás. Dejen abajo su bello review con lo que opinan, si no les gusta díganme como puedo mejorar!

Y por último, esto siempre es mas largo que la historia en si, pasado mañana, osea, ahora es 30 de abril, publicaré un DeiIno con varios capítulos centrándose cada uno en una pareja en particular, y todas las historias están relacionadas, son DeiIno, SasoSaku, SasuHina, ItaHana (Hanabi) y veo que otra mas le meto.

Llegué hasta aquí para poner que: besos, tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde, mañana, mediodía, merienda, desayuno o lo que sea que estén haciendo y chaito!


	8. Chapter 8

Haro! Bueno bueno, el octavo capítulo, no pensé llegar tan lejos en realidad jajaja. Este capítulo es sobre la cita de Sasori y Sakura en el cine, sin olvidarse que su mamá NO sabe que está allí. Lo hice muchas veces. Ahora, antes de comenzar a leer lo interesante, me inspiré al escribir en la canción de La Franela "Michael Fox" una gran rola que imagino que Sasori canta. Luego de esta palabrería: disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo este fic es mio.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

Maldigo al Cielo, a Dios, Buda, Thor, Vishnu y Bob Esponja por odiarme tanto, los maldigo! Que tienen en contra de la privacidad?! Acaso no tenemos derecho a estar SOLOS?! SOLOS, SIN AMIGOS, FAMILIA, CONOCIDOS, CHUSMAS, GENTE, QUIEN SEA, NO.

Pero me callé por no cagarme a piñas con Ino.

\- Hola Sasori! Sakura!- a lo lejos los rubios, osea ambos idiotas, venían revoleando las manos.

\- Hola Ino- no podía fingir mas emoción, Sasori estará igual?

Entramos a la misma sala, era "Atentado en el Tren" o algo así, una de acción, ya que me negué a ver una de terror como Sasori quería.

Y fue un horror de todos modos. La gente que hablaba, los celulares, Ino y Deidara peleando por estupideces, todo ayudó a que no pudiera concentrarme.

Es un martirio, mierda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Okey, no estaba en mis planes pero funciona, digo, no sabía que Sakura y Sasori vendrían a ESTE cine en particular, considerando que hay ocho millones mas en Tokyo además de este.

Deidara propuso una película de horror, y no, no me gustan, termino con pesadillas incontrolables, además, cree que no se la estrategia de los chicos para acercarse con el típico "Ay tengo miedo, me abrazas?" ellos dicen que si y se como sigue, caí un par de veces. Pero hoy no cariño, soy una mujer que decide cuando dejarse por diversión. Solo será una película por ahora.

Por ahora. Me quedé con la curiosidad, a que sabrá la boca de Deidara? Al mirarme la sangre vuelve a hervirme, es poderoso. Es natural querer tanto a una persona en tu cama?

No lo creo.

-0-0-

La película no estuvo mal, de lo poco que pude ver, si el tarado de Deidara no peleara por todo como un nene chiquito quizás la entendía.

\- Eh? Sakura?- la perdí de vista en un segundo, y si apenas salimos!

No importa, luego le mandaría un mensaje, un hambre espantoso me estaba carcomiendo.

\- Quieres una hamburguesa?

\- No que estabas a dieta?

\- Crees que una belleza tallada a mano como yo necesita a dieta?

\- No- ni la pensó, enserio me cree hermosa?

Esa idea era reconfortante, por alguna extraña razón quería que él me amara, a mi y solo a mi, muy egoísta? Si. Si una chica ahora viniera por él yo la mato.

Celos? Tú que crees?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demonios. Mala mía. Mala película, mala compañía, mal todo, todo mal! Y ahora que hago? Debo encontrar una forma de suplir este horrible momento.

\- Hambre?- fui arrancado de mis cavilaciones con la dulce voz de Sakura a mi lado.

\- Eh?- claro, mi estómago ruge.

\- Tienes hambre? Podemos comprar algo si quieres.

Tómala! Ahí tienes el hilo!

\- No, deja, si quieres podemos cenar en mi casa, no está lejos.

Y ese brillito en sus hermosos ojos, seguido de un poderoso asentimiento con la cabeza, me dio pie para pensar en la cena.

Cena, cena, cena, sin contar que soy pésimo cocinando.

Ni loco llamo a Chiyo. Improviso, como siempre, soy bueno en eso, creo.

E improvisé.

Mientras Sakura recorría las fotos familiares en cientos de viejos cuadros colgados al rededor de la sala, googlee como hacer pasta, pues hallé fideos.

Bingo! Y un tuco, estamos todos.

\- Que haces?- por que me tenso con ella cerca?

\- Nada, pasta, te gusta?- asintió- No eres alérgica a nada?

\- Nopes, soy sana como manzana!

Esperate que?

\- Y tu abuela?- raro, no pensé en ella desde que llegué.

\- Debe estar jugando póquer con las otras viejas.

\- Como?

\- Algo como...

 _"- Ja! Tómala vieja Chiyo! Escalera de Color! Observa y llora- chilló Tsunade como una loca, enseguida arrasó con la botella de sake y volvió a reírse de la vieja Chiyo._

 _\- Yo que tú aún no festejo, Tsunade- la cara de la nombrada se transformaba al horror- Flor imperial, arrodíllate frente a la Reina._

 _Esa vieja es buena._

 _\- Maldita vieja!- la rubia no paraba de putear con su protegida tratando de calmarla en vano- Me las pagarás todas!_

 _\- Si... luego de que termines de pagar tus cirugías, recuerdas que eres mas vieja que yo?_

 _Golpe bajo._

 _\- TE MATARÉ...!"_

\- No es bonito, Sakura.

\- Me imagino...

.

.

.

La cena fue un éxito en mi opinión, comible y sin interrupciones, como Ino o la vieja.

Lavamos mientras ella me contaba la presión por aprobar para cuando sus papás vuelvan, y el tema de la librería, pero siento que algo no cuadraba. Igual me callé.

\- Oye- era tarde y yo tengo muchas cosas menos auto- Y si te quedas? Es muy tarde.

En efecto, las 23:00.

\- Si, tenéis razón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tenía, claro, y me muero de ganas por quedarme en lo de Sasori, pero y mis papás? Me van a matar si no llego a casa! Los llamé, a lo sumo me invento una excusa así re improvisada.

\- Hola ma?

\- Sakura, que pasa?

\- Perdón por la hora.

\- Llámame cuando quieras, sabes que en los viajes te puedo contestar- dijo viajes?

\- Donde estás?

\- Aún en el aeropuerto, es un bodrio, el avión debía salir a las 21, y son las 23, que irresponsables, si llego tarde a mi reunión los demando.

Ya salieron de viaje? Entonces cree que estoy en casa! Puedo quedarme sin dar explicaciones!

\- Que mal, y cuando vuelven?

\- En unas semanas, como te fue en la biblioteca?

\- Bien, bien, estaba Ino y no me dejaba concentrar pero bien.

\- Esa Ino... bueno, te llamo al llegar, besos y esfuérzate con los exámenes.

\- Si!- y corté.

Aleluya! Me siento liberada!

\- Y?- casi olvido que Sasori estaba sentado a mi lado.

\- Me quedo, ellos no están y creen que estoy en casa.

\- Eres una tramposa- rió.

\- Claro que no! Soy una chica honesta y responsable.

\- Lo sé, y una tramposa.

La que le tiró las patas.

\- Bueno bueno, ya entendí, eres un niño bien que no embauca a nadie.

\- Que?- no entendió el sarcasmo al parecer- No hay nadie mas tramposo que yo.

\- Lo sé, niño bien.

Jaque mate.

\- Si serás...- a mi nadie me gana.

Sasori llamó a su abuela no se para que y entró a bañarse.

La casa si que es enorme, solo para que vivan él y Chiyo. Recorrí las fotos de los pasillos, en mas de una, incluso donde Sasori era chiquito, estaban él y su abuela. Y los padres?

Mi duda no fue completamente despejada pero si observé con calma un cuadro cerca del cuarto de Chiyo, uno que mostraba a Sasori muy pequeño, la abuela, y dos adultos. La mujer con ojos cenizos como Sasori y el cabello café, y el hombre: Sasori adulto! El parecido era impresionante!

\- Que haces?

Di un respingo, Sasori aguardaba detrás mio, solo con una toalla al rededor de la cadera y secándose el cabello. En que debía concentrarme? En inventar una excusa o en ignorar su casi desnudez?

Me gusta mas la primera.

\- Nada, veo las fotos, son muy bonitas, en especial esta.

No quitó la mirada del cuadro, volviendo sobre sus pasos e pasando de mi. Ignorada con éxito.

En el otro extremo del pasillo vi la luz saliendo su cuarto, fui a ver y ya vestido, revolvía un par de cosas del armario.

\- Toma- un camisón rosado, como de mujer joven.

\- Eh?

\- No tienes piyama, cierto?- negué- Bien, usa este, nadie lo uso en décadas.

\- Es de tu abuela?

Otra vez ignorada. Creo que me abstendré de preguntar de ahora en más.

.

.

.

Eran la 1 de la madrugada, y no podía pegar un ojo. Escuché a Chiyo llegar, Sasori ni se movía y desde el futón no alcanzaba a verle el rostro.

Por que estuvo tan raro hoy? Desde que vi ese cuadro ignoró la mayoría de mis preguntas. Le pone incómodo? Molesto? Triste? No le gusta que se metan en su vida privada? Da esa impresión.

\- Sakura.

Me senté en el futón de golpe apenas habló.

\- Si?

\- Perdón.

Incluso sin verle el rostro no puedo dejar de sonrojarme.

\- Por?

\- Hoy te traté muy feo.

Pues si, me ignoraste mas que Sasuke, y eso es difícil.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no acostumbro a la gente curiosa.

Demonios, olvidé que soy muy metida.

\- No pasa nada, yo soy una curiosa sin remedio.

\- Son mis papás.

\- Eh?

\- Los del cuadro, son mis papás.

Y tuve mas curiosidad aún. Por que no aparecían en mas fotos? Era razón para ignorarme?

\- Ellos murieron hace mucho, fue en un robo, los mataron y no me gusta hablar de eso.

Pero me lo cuentas, eso es un gran paso, estás confiando en mi? Quieres hacerme parte de tu vida?

\- Y por que me lo dices entonces?

\- Quiero que lo sepas para que no haya mas malentendidos, no me gusta ignorarte.

A mi tampoco, y en serio me gustas, deseo una relación sin secretos.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi, Sasori.

Gracias...

.

.

.

=0=

El octavo y me encanta! Era hora de saber que demonios pasaba en la familia de Sasori, especialmente sus padres, digo, en el anime los mató Hatake padre, pero aquí no puedes matar a mansalva y sin ningún problema, es el mundo real! Y los ninjas son de ficción! Al menos aquí.

Bueno, el tema del viaje y Kakashi: si no se entendió, Mebuki y marido se fueron mientras Sakura estaba en el cine (según ellos en la biblioteca) y Kakashi aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, querían emoción en este fic cliché? Bien, Kakashi traerá la emoción!

Este cap, como puse arriba, lo hice pensando en la canción de La Franela "Michael Fox", y el próximo cap seguramente pensando en "Rosas" de LODVG.

A el review!

Alessannd Leto: awww, sos un amor! Vamos, se bien que te gusta hacer sufrir, y sabes bien que soy una gran artista en la comedia jajaja, amo hacer reír a través del sarcasmo y la ironía. Que honor ser de las que te sacan una sonrisa! Me esforzaré para seguir robándote sonrisas! No te puedo responder sobre Sakura y su condición, lo mismo con Hinata, hasta que lo cuente en el fic, si no arruino la sorpresa! Y si, me gusta arruinar momentos, es muy cómico jajajajaja! Sakura es una loquilla, se desmaya de todo, y le caga la vida a Ino de paso, fue una venganza no premeditada jajaja. Ese Itachi es un loquillo asesina clanes. Me encanta Ino, aunque no la sepa manejar con mas confianza que a Sasori y Sakura, como me medio los voy remando, pero Ino? Es un desafío esa rubia para mi. Besos y espero tu hermoso review!

A los que le dieron fav y follow: gracias por que les guste mi historia! Son tan lindos! Y dejen un review si quieren, que no mata a nadie excepto a el romance entre todos jajaja soy malota!

Miércoles! Siempre el pie es mas largo que la historia. Bueno, quejarse no sirve de nada, entonces... besos! Los leo en el siguiente cap!

PD: Si quieren mas rubios, morochos y colorados, pasen a mi fic "Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR" el nueve de mayo publico el cap SasuHina, y ojalá no se decepcionen por que es mi primera vez escribiendo a esos dos! Muchos besos y abrazos que hasta ahora son gratis!


	9. Chapter 9

Haro! Me alegra ver que cada vez mas gente da fav y follow, me siento feliz por hacer algo que les gusta! Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños, publicaré un cap de "Los Chicos Malos también merecen AMOR" y una nueva historia. De su parte no pido nada, ya me hacen feliz leyendo! Así que a los que tenían duda de Naruto y Temari, aquí va! Gócenlo!

0-0

NARUTO es propiedad de Kishimoto. Este fic es mio.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

 _"El sol mas ardiente y rompe guindas sobre Tokyo, Naruto ya no sabía que hacer, pero al menos el agua que salpica de la fuente empapa su espalda._

 _La plaza sin un árbol en el medio, solo a sus alrededores, y mucha gente acalorada recorriéndola. Por que Kakashi escogió un lugar así? El sol le daba de lleno._

 _A su lado, una chica tomaba una botella de agua._

 _\- Disculpa- tocó su hombro- Me convidarías?_

 _No reaccionó. Era la primera vez que un desconocido le pedía un sorbo de su botella. Sería descortés si se niega?_

 _\- Claro- un poco desconfiada, asintió._

 _\- Gracias!- el rubio procuró no bajársela._

 _\- De nada._

 _\- Naruto!- a lo lejos, Kakashi y Yamato saludaban._

 _\- Hola!- él aludido se levantó del borde de la fuente y dejando atrás a la desconocida._

 _Por que no podía terminar de reaccionar? Solo miraba a Naruto alejarse con sus amigos. Pestañeó después de varios minutos sin respirar._

 _Algo en él le llamaba poderosamente la atención... Pero no sabe que._

 _-0-0-_

 _La oficina parecía mas atareada que cuando se fue para almorzar. Apenas reparó en ello, el rubio alocado y desubicado de la plaza aún consumía sus pensamientos. Una rareza inesperada, por que continuaba buscándole la vuelta? Fue solo un chico sediento con el suficiente descaro para pedir un sorbo de agua a una chica de por ahí._

 _Y le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. A pesar de reconocer estúpido pensar en una cosa así. Sólo un chico! Agitó su cabeza antes de acomodar la pantalla de la laptop._

 _\- Temari! Los informes!- asintió. Debía volver a la realidad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Su hermano cumplía bellos 19 años. La edad perfecta y aún sin novia, Temari bufó._

 _Ama a su hermanito, si, pero lo antisocial que es con chicas solo deja dos vertientes: es tímido, o es gay. Tiene demasiados amigos! VARONES! Y su hermana comprende que si fuera gay estaría bien igual. Total, ya Kankuro lo es._

 _Kankuro entró en el departamento de su hermanito con su novio detrás. Temari soltó discretamente una risa, hablando del rey de Roma._

 _\- Temari!- ella dejó la silla para saludar._

 _\- Kankuro, Amagi-_

 _\- Temari-chan!- Amagi fue a abrazar a su cuñada. Se recibieron muy tiernamente, la hora de la fiesta aún no llegaba y Gaara todavía trabajaba sin saber que le espera en casa._

 _\- Bien, vayamos a preparar la comida para los invitados, muchos me acaban de mandar mensajes para estar aquí antes que Gaara, ayuden!_

 _Los chicos pusieron manos a la obra con Temari yendo de aquí para allá._

 _-0-0-_

 _Pocos minutos para el arribo de Gaara._

 _Muchísima gente, casi todos amigos del colorado, ocupaban el departamento. Y la vista fascina a mas de uno._

 _El ventanal decorando en vez de pared, las luces de una ciudad muy activa de noche, la luna llena rodeada de estrellas. El ambiente perfecto para un cumpleaños._

 _\- Escóndanse!- las llaves de Gaara luchaban con la cerradura hasta dar y entrar._

 _\- SORPRESA!- todos salieron apenas él prendió la luz._

 _Y detrás suyo, el rubio de la plaza._

 _Temari no respiraba._

 _La imagen se congelo en su mente, igual que su cuerpo. No fue a saludar a su hermano. No fue a recoger el desastre que quedó cuando cortaron la torta. No fue a hablar con sus conocidos._

 _Solo se movía en linea recta al ventanal, donde la luz de luna daba de lleno en el rostro del rubio._

 _Sin reparar en nada al rededor, Temari seguía tildada, moviéndose involuntariamente hacia él._

 _\- Hola!_

 _Su alegre y resplandeciente sonrisa la cegó, incitándola a devolverla._

 _\- Hola._

 _\- Eres la hermana de Gaara? Gracias por el trago ayer!- y aún se acuerda- Quieres bailar?_

 _No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando apenas lo había logrado al saludar._

 _Pero no le importó. Se dejó llevar en menos de un segundo por los pasos veloces del rubio, su sonrisa y el descaro de bailar en medio del departamento al ritmo de Jason Derulo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Subió al auto de Kankuro completamente agotada. Él conducía y Amagi dormía en el asiento trasero a pata suelta._

 _La pasó tan bien que apenas notó el cansancio colándose en su cuerpo. La pasó tan bien que apenas notó que casi todos se habían ido y ellos seguían bailando como si no hubiera un mañana. La pasó tan bien... que aún quería seguir teniéndolo cerca..._

 _Naruto._

 _Con música de por medio lograron hablar un poco. Pero suficiente para pasarse números._

 _\- La pasaste bien, Temari?- su hermano miraba adelante y al costado intermitentemente._

 _\- Si..._

 _Y solo articuló eso antes de rendirse al sueño como Amagi._

 _-0-0-_

 _\- Oye! Temari! Tienes un mensaje!_

 _Con la mañana tan atareada, apenas pudo guardar el aviso de su compañero._

 _Y al frenar para el almuerzo, respiró hondo, quizás era Ten Ten y sus típicas paranoias._

 _No._

 _Ni Ten Ten. Ni Gaara. Ni Kankuro o su princeso novio._

 _Naruto._

 ** _Que hago?! Respondo? Le dejo el visto? Emmm, ya sé! No, no sé..._**

 _Ni notó la hora perdida frente a su celular, debatiéndose internamente.  
_

 _Responderle? Ignorarle? Su orgullo pelea a muerte con sus deseos._

 _Necesitaba un milagro._

 _\- Solo pon "hola"- y Ten Ten apretó SEND._

 _O una amiga impulsiva..._

 _Y sin Ten Ten, vaya a saberse en que momento Temari actuaba._

 _La tarde sucedió sin mucho movimiento. En especial al tener a Temari pegada a su celular, soltando risas sonrojadas y "que estúpido que es" al aire._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Y a Temari que le pasa?- sus hermanos la invitaron a comer y aún ninguna reacción de su parte._

 _\- Yo que sé?! Es Temari, le pregunto y me caga de un cachetazo- susurró Kankuro._

 _\- Bueno, alguien tiene que preguntarle...- le responde Gaara con el mismo tono. Bufaron. Si averiguaban que hace quizás puedan resolverlo._

 _Naruto?! Conocen gente mucho mas interesante que Naruto para conversar, y al ser de sus mejores amigos, Gaara lo sabe bien._

 _No tiene sentido. Una conversación estúpida llena de memes y risas raras._

 _Volvieron a bufar. Rendidos, empezaron a comer._

 _Por su lado, Temari, seguía a sus pensamientos con dedos ágiles sin razonarlo mucho, de alguna manera era magnética la conversación con Naruto._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Queréis salir mañana a dar una vuelta? Tú decides, las damas primero XD_

 _Se le desbocó el corazón en un segundo. Sus hermanos notaron enseguida como cambio a color rojo y los dedos le tiemblan._

 _\- Temari?_

 _\- SI!- saltaron, al igual que ella. Temari de la emoción, ellos del susto..._

 _\- Ahora decididamente no se que le pasa..._

 _Que linda cena, una con el celular, y los dos restantes mirando con extrañeza a su hermana sumida en una emoción latente._

 _Temari trató de mantener sus expresiones y emociones a la raya el resto de la velada. No quería que sus hermanos pensaran cosas equivocadas._

 _-0-0-_

 _\- Así que una cita... eh?_

 _\- Si, una cita, que propones?_

 _\- Y por que me preguntas? No saben ya?_

 _La pregunta incrédula de Ten Ten ralentizó a Temari. Debía saberlo? Él propuso que eligiera._

 _\- No, me dijo que yo elija...- ya no sonaba tan confiada._

 _\- Awww! Que caballero! No tanto como Neji pero...- rió._

 _Era cierto. Naruto puede ser tonto pero todo un caballero. Quizás el lugar no importe tanto._

 _\- Y que te parece una plaza, el cine o Los Jardines Imperiales?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Wow Temari, no creí que te gustaran los parque así de bonitos, hacía años que no venía a los Jardines Imperiales!_

 _La sonrisa de su compañero valía oro. Ella jamás había ido, la naturaleza nunca le fue muy atractiva. Pero con Naruto al lado, admirando canteros con flores y cada pequeño detalle del lugar, se sentía mas que motivada._

 _\- Es un lugar muy bonito, ciertamente, que quieres hacer?_

 _\- No te dije que tu eligieras, vamos, elige Temari!- sin saberlo, Naruto aprovechaba cada oportunidad para llamarla por el nombre._

 _\- Bueno..., me gustaría andar en barca..._

 _\- Que así sea!_

 _La tironeó hasta una zona donde permitían embarcarse por el río y las bifurcaciones a lagos, allí, él remaba lento, disfrutando del aire fresco._

 _\- Es hermoso...- su pasión por las plantas convertía la experiencia en mas que purificadora. Y si dio la vuelta para ver a su pareja._

 _Temari dejaba pétalos sobre la lisa superficie del agua a medida que avanzaban, suave y tranquila, Naruto se perdió en la visión frente suyo._

 _No era una novedad, desde la primera vez que la vio quedó prendado a su belleza turca. La piel morena, el cabello crespo, denso y dorado, sus ojos alargados y verdes, nadie podía competir. Pero mas magnética aún, es su personalidad._

 _Feroz._

 _Poderosa._

 _Valiente._

 _Inteligente._

 _Honesta._

 _Y fuerte._

 _Fuerte. Pero no como la fuerza que él o cualquiera puede tener, si no fuerte de verdad verdad. No se rinde ante lo que sea, si aún puede mantenerse de pie lo hará. Como puede haber alguien así? Naruto quedó fascinado, y eso con solo charlar al bailar y muchos mensajes._

 _Temari es especial._

 _Quería que ella lo sepa._

 _Y se esforzará en ello._

 _A final de cuentas... una chica así aparece cada milenio, claro que iba a tratar de hacerla brillar..._

 _Incluso si eso significa esconder su sentir..."_

=0=

Que les pareció? Es un poco de flashback para NaruTema, y temo decir que muchos fics mios tendrán esta pareja. Aún así habrá ShikaTema en algunos. Lo que pasa es que cuando hago SasoSaku y DeiIno pongo a Naruto con Temari. Cuando hago GaaSaku pongo a Naruto con Ino, es cuestión técnica pero me gustan ambas parejas. Y estoy pensando en un one-shot ShikaTema por que son muy lindos juntos!

Bueno, primero: lo siento pero perdí donde tenía anotado mi fic GaaSaku y tardaré mucho en recuperar algo de lo que plasmé! Ven a mi final!

Segundo: Hoy es mi cumple! Sip, nueve de mayo es mi bello cumple! Y por eso quise publicar hoy! Siiiiiii! Mucho GaaSaku y SasoSaku para todos!

Tercero: quiero aclarar algo, soy básicamente fan de Sakura Haruno, así que la gran mayoría de mis fics son y serán GaaSaku, SasoSaku, MadaSaku, NaruSaku y LeeSaku, pero JAMAS de los JAMASES, serán SasuSaku, lo siento, pero Sasuke solo puede estar con Hinata.

Y paso a mi parte favorita, LOS REVIEWS!:

Alessannd Leto: awww, siempre ver que mi mail dice "tiene un review de -la historia que sea- from Alessannd Leto" grito como fan de Justin, me pones tan feliz! Y tus reviews siempre tan lindos! Sos uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños favoritos! Trato de que sean lo mas profundos posibles, pero falla la cosa de la emoción, si te gustó con lo profunda que eres en tus fics, significa que voy bien! Gracias! La curiosidad mató al gato, sabías? Jajaja va para Sakura y para ti. La mayoría de los chicos que conozco, al querer impresionar en la cocina, buscan recetas en internet jajaja, la intención cuenta! Siiii Sasori es un tierno! Ino y Deidara? PFFF! Que flasheas? Jajajaja re que si, el fic es también DeiIno, sería medio hipócrita de mi parte que no estén juntos jajajaja. Muy extraño... De nada corazón, siempre me alegra escribir para lectores tan dulces como los mios. Exacto, son mios jajajajaj Besos!

Azulkg: me llamaste la atención, sabes por que? Por que en la mayoría de los fics que leo, tú estás leyendo y dejando reviews al igual que yo! Me encanta que te guste! Y si... Sasori tiene vergüenza de todo relacionado con sentimientos, es muy tímido el nene jajajaja. Muchos abrazos!

Luego de mis -demasiado sinceras- respuestas, espero que sigan leyendo. Y a quienes me dan fav y follow, gracias por apoyarme! Son mis ángeles de la Guardia! Bien silenciosos pero siempre ahí para cuidarme y hacerme feliz. Los quiero tanto!

Hoy cumplo 17 -si, como Sakura jajaja- y espero que sigan aquí aguardando a mi cosilla de historia que hago por amor a la ignorada pareja principal.

Besos a todos y los leo en la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Haro! Espero que el flashback de NaruTema les haya sido satisfactorio, traté de que al menos sientan empatía por la pareja! Lo logré? Bueno, dejemos de lado mi ineptitud y pasemos al fic, que para eso vinieron, creo...!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, solo este fic es mio.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

Me desperté a media mañana sin muchas ganas de dejar el cómodo futón. Un olor a panqueques llegó a mi nariz y casi vuelo del respingo que pegué!

\- Panqueques!- Sasori con delantal cocinando y Chiyo sentada bebiendo su té. Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días.

\- Buen día- dijeron al unisono.

\- Buen día- esos panqueques tienen una pinta estupenda.

\- Quieres?- su pregunta me pareció un toque estúpida, sabiendo que aparecí gritando "Panqueques!". Solo sonreí asintiendo.

En la mesa él me sirvió el desayuno, podría acostumbrarme. Lástima que aún vivo con mis papás por ser menor, yo, que ya no quiero vivir con ellos y Sasori que aún vive con su abuela teniendo veintidós.

Creo que me dijo veintidós, bah, en realidad no lo dijo, tendrá veintidós?

\- Oye Sasori- dije su nombre y la abuela también me miró- Cuantos años tienes exactamente?

Lo noté levemente perplejo, no se mucho de él, y frente a Chiyo sonaba un poco estúpido preguntarle aquello.

\- Tú cuantos crees?- no me preguntes eso que me voy a la mierda.

-Emmm veintipico?

Rió. Es lo mismo que si no hubiera respondido. Que tonta.

\- Si, dentro de los veinte, no soy taaan viejo- respondió con sorna mientras bebía su café desde la mesada.

Chiyo se levantó hacia la sala, y prendió el televisor.

\- Dicen que hoy hay una Muestra Musical, quieren ir?- música? Soy algo rara, me gusta lo de antaño, el Rock 'n' Roll que solo Presley sabía tocar, la bella voz de Edith Piaf y Field of View. Lo mio es la nostalgia.

\- Bueno- Sasori lavaba y yo fui por mi ropa, quizás la pasaba bien.

-0-0-

Que error mas grave.

\- Hola Sakura!- al menos era Ino con su padre y no Ino con Deidara.

Es obra del caprichoso destino que yo tenga que aguantar a Ino cada vez que quiero estar A SOLAS con Sasori. Si. Maldito destino.

La música no estuvo mal. Grupos de jóvenes, independientes y tocando por pura pasión. Donde queda eso en mi? Jamás fui de esas personas con talento en el arte, pero tampoco una inutilidad.

Estudiar, rutinarme de manera estrepitosa, aburrir a la gente, leer, dormir y entrenar, es lo único que hago. Pensaba en ser médica, una médica estupenda como mi madrina, pero... ahora no creo estar muy segura, de pronto, los estudios se tornaron tediosos al borde de detestarlos.

Sasori no se veía muy atento al escenario, mas bien fijaba la vista en los puestos de artesanías, y de vez en cuando hablaba con los dependientes.

\- Te gusta?- llegué a su lado y me preguntó por una muñequita pintada con la leyenda "Lo Eterno es Simplemente Inigualable".

\- Es muy bonita...- era simple, de madera oscura y pintada a mano con colores suaves. Delicada.

\- Démela.

\- Que?! No, no, no, no te pongas en gasto, está bien!- en realidad SI quería que Sasori me regalara algo, pero no soy tan descarada.

\- Te la quiero regalar, no aceptas un regalo?- ya que lo pones así...

\- Bueno- le sonreí tímidamente.

Es muy linda! La guardaré por siempre, es nuestra... quinta? sexta? décimo octava cita? Ya ni sé...

De todos modos... va de maravilla...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viejo estúpido! Me hace un escándalo solo por estar coqueteando con Deidara. Me gusta, y?! No soy su nena, no mas! Puedo hacer lo que quiera, no requiero un niñero, un guarda espaldas constante!

Acaso no ve que es una pavada retarme por ello?! Como si él no hubiera besado a mamá en público! Alguna vez paso por la adolescencia al menos?

\- Ino! INO! NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA SEÑORITA!- no le voy a hacer caso. Merecido.

\- No! NO QUIERO!- vete y déjame en paz!

\- ESTÁS HACIENDO UN ESCÁNDALO!- y tú no al retarme frente a todo Tokyo y Deidara?!- DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

Ese tono... no lo oía hacia años... no, desde que se divorció de mamá...

\- Que?- quería llorar, pero mi orgullo puede mas, trataba de sonar lo mas templada posible.

\- Ya te lo dije! Conmigo nada de novios hasta que apruebes! Suspendiste los exámenes tantas veces que temo que repitas el curso! Ni siquiera te di permiso de venir sin mi! Y huyes para estar con ese... ese! Delincuente!

Delincuente? Delincuente?! Deidara no es ningún delincuente! Quizás un tonto irresponsable que llega tarde a todas partes, pero jamás delincuente!

\- No sabes lo que dices! Él es una buena persona!- me di vuelta para encararle, para ver si lo odiaba tanto como su voz.

\- Si es tan bueno estará siempre para ti! No te dejará al verte triste o pobre! Dime! Él hizo eso?!

\- Jamás pasó! No podría decirte!

Yo creo... que él estará.

-A casa- sentenció. Con fuerza me intentaba llevar hacia el auto, estacionado del otro lado de la calle frente a la plaza, pero no. Me niego!

\- No! No quiero!- zafarme parecía inútil, su fuerza es mayor.

Tú que sabes?! Tú no me conoces! Esperas que siga tus reglas para terminar como tú?! Divorciada?! No! Quiero aprender sin tenerte al lado!

\- DEJADME!

Y... me dejó...

Sola...

Confundida...

Triste... igual que nunca...

Papá...

\- Papá...

El ruido de la ambulancia era sofocante, sofocante como el dolor... acaso... no me estás gritando más...? Que quieres que diga? Si te mueves vuelvo al auto... si te mueves vuelvo al auto... SI TE MUEVES VUELVO AL AUTO! PAPÁ...!

Pero... no me contestó...

De donde salió ese auto? Por que no lo detuviste? Creí que eras fuerte, no podía soltarme de tu agarre, por que no lo detuviste? Acaso no eras el mejor papá? Ese que iba y salvaba la ciudad de villanos, mi héroe... por que no lo detuviste?

Dime una cosa, solo necesito oír que estás bien... y yo estoy parada frente a ti, pero tú no frente a mi, los para médicos de la feria te atienden, levántate y muéstrales que fue un accidente! Nada mas! Nada mas... que tú a la mitad...

Nada más... diles que no fue nada! Levántate y abrázame para saber que no fue nada...! Por que no te mueves...?

\- Lo sentimos señorita...

No.

Me niego.

No puedes.

No puedes irte.

Que hice? Que hago? Que voy a hacer... si ti? Trato de quitarte la mirada y la vuelco hacia mis manos temblando, heladas, por que no dejo de temblar? Tú vas a levantarte! Yo lo sé...! Sé que eres valiente y ni siquiera un auto puede vencerte, me niego a creerlo!

Me niego a verte partir a donde no te puedo hallar, quien me va a retar, quien me va a abrazar, quien me consolará si mis notas bajan con un reto suave y lleno de comprensión? Quien? Por que me haces esto?! No controlo mis ganas de llorar, antes, tú querías verme llorar, no? Ahora pasa, ven, mírame, estoy llorando, si lloro: te levantas? Dime algo! Todos me miran pero no me interesa, el labio inferior me temblequea, todos repiten mi nombre pero... solo tú quiero que lo digas, hablar? No creo hacerlo sin balbucear...

Me niego... no me oyes?! Me niego a perderte papá! La vista se me nubla enseguida... apenas soy capaz de enfocarte, los segundos se me hacen eternos esperando que te levantes... hazlo! Por favor...

Por favor...

Papá... levántate de esa calle.

-Por favor... hazlo

E iré al auto...

.

.

.

Bueno... lo siento, contenía las ganas de llorar escribiendo esto... se lo feo que es la muerte de un pariente, y la pobre Ino la de su padre, también sucedió en el anime, que triste... y? Necesitaba ponerlo, lo estaba guardando, díganme, les parece mal?

Quiero agradecer a quienes dan fav y follow a mis historias, a todas las de NARUTO que tan feliz me hacen, gracias del punto panorámico mas remoto de mi alma llena de dulce de leche y OST de Yosuga no Sora para escribir estas cosas deprimentes!

La música tampoco aporta a que mis lágrimas no salgan eh, mas de una vez se me nubló la vista escribiendo (en la parte del labio y el temblequeo por ejemplo) por que pensar la muerte de QUIEN SEA me pone muy triste, soy demasiado susceptible, sensiblona, o como quieran llamarle.

Fuera de mi llorica persona, respondo el review de una bonita persona!

AngelZafir0: Ya te extrañaba, si, soy una nena jajaja a mi no me gustan las de terror, no duermo por una vida si las veo jajaja ay... Mira, mis historias, como verás, son la gran mayoría de Sakura, la shipeo prácticamente con todos los varones, MEEEEEENOS SASUKE. I'm sorry, really. Gracias por la felicitación! No muchos me dicen "feliz cumpleaños" jajaja. No spoilees! Es un secreto lo que le pasa a Hinata, a ver si me arrepiento y cambio todo. No es taaan de mis fuertes es SasuHina, solo me gusta, mis fuertes son el GaaSaku y el SasoSaku. Agradezco que te hayas pasado por mi fic de nuevo, enserio ya te echaba de menos! Te leo pronto, besos!

Y... aquí acaba esta nota, pie, lo que sea, y les deseo feliz -inserte su momento del día, please-!

Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

Haro! Bueno bueno, sigamos con esta cosa parte almas!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, solo este fic es mio

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

El ambiente lúgubre, denso y húmedo, un día de verano oscuro. No dejaba la ventana ni por un segundo, tenía la mirada perdida en el jardín, su madre se le acercó para verla reaccionar, no gracias, ella no quería reaccionar.

Que remedio. Mas que una tristeza casi insuperable, era la culpa carcomiéndole el alma. Culpa. Culpa por no obedecer, culpa por oponer resistencia, culpa por empujarlo, culpa por no ir a reanimarlo... que remedio, él ya estaba muerto...

Y su último recuerdo con ella era... peleando...

La culpa...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino. Pobre Ino. Su madre volvió a la ciudad solo para el funeral de Inoichi, pero que será de la hija? La veo destruida, sucedió hace días y apenas produce sonidos, está... desmoronada... no la culpo, yo me sentiría igual si mi papá muriese.

El servicio comenzó al mediodía. Mis papás mandaron sus condolencias por teléfono, por ello le pedí a Sasori que me acompañara, y no vi a Deidara... no se supone que debería estar a lado de la desconsolada Ino? No se que pensar de él realmente.

Hinata vino con Sasuke e Itachi, Hanabi, Neji, Ten Ten y Hiashi. Incluso Naruto con Temari. Todos mis conocidos, y de ella, asistieron a consolar a los Yamanaka. Ino... que puedo hacer? El brillo en sus ojos se esfumó en el momento que Inoichi cayó a la calle. Lo vi todo.

Ino lo empujó con fuerza, de repente, un auto pasó a velocidades insospechadas, aplastándolo. Dios. La sangre derramada jamás fue tanta frente a nosotros... no quiero ni imaginar el trauma que supuso para Ino.

Cada quien se iba yendo luego del funeral, el sol naranja quemaba coloreando todo, tomé mi abrigo y con la mirada buscaba a Sasori, donde se metió? Quizás en el baño o fue por el auto. Le pidió el auto a su tío Ebisu, uno rojo de dos puertas, me dio tanta ternura verlo.

Andando por la planta baja, sin hallar a Sasori aún, en el patio divisé a Ino con sus pies en la piscina reflejando el anaranjado atardecer, y Sasori al lado.

Así que ahí estaban... me sorprendió pero suspiré aliviada, Ino necesitaba alguien con quien hablar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sabes? No deberías empacarte así...- Ino hundía sus pies blancos en la piscina, el sol comenzaba a caer con lentitud y anaranjada parsimonia.

\- Lo sé...- el hilo de voz quebrada que me llegó apenas audible, desencajaba con la rítmica forma de mover sus pies en el agua.

\- No te pongas así... todos moriremos, él solo cumplió con el final de vivir: morir.

Bufó... imagino lo harta que debe estar de esta clase de charlas. Lo sé.

\- Yo se como te sientes, mis padres también murieron cuando yo era pequeño, seis años precisamente.

Acaté su sorpresa con mi confesión, ni Sakura sabe.

\- Fue en un robo, y no te imaginas lo difícil que fue entender que ellos no se movían... de niño uno jamás piensa que los padres puedan morir, que la muerte existe, y ahora, ya no pienso mucho en ellos, se que duele, pero... morir nos llega a todos, solo queda disfrutar la espera...

La oí suspirar aliviada. Comprendo a la perfección su dolor, y lo sé, no sonrío, pero disfruto la vida...

\- Crees que él querría verte así de deprimida?- ya conozco la respuesta.

\- No.

\- Exacto, con el tiempo aprenderás a aceptar que la muerte es irremediable, mientras, trata de regresar a tu habitual vida... Ino- por primera vez la llamé por el nombre.

\- Gracias... pero Sasori?- vi sus ojos claros y profundos, llenos de dolor desmedido- Quiero que guardes un secreto y me ayudes en el momento de decirlo a Sakura...

\- Claro, que es?

Como lo diré? Como le ayudaré? Y a los demás? Se que Sakura es su mejor amiga y entiendo, ya se lo dijo a los otros? Parece que le duele demasiado, casi tanto como despedirse del padre.

Tranquila... yo te ayudo... Ino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La vuelta en el auto no fue muy comunicativa, Sasori conducía relativamente despacio, el sol me cegaba desde el oeste y sentí su celular vibrar. Frenamos en el estacionamiento de un supermercado.

\- Que sucede? Si, bueno, ya estamos en el auto, bueno, claro, está bien, le digo, chau- cortó con avidez. Sasori ni me dijo una palabra mientras salía hasta el supermercado. Volvió con una bolsa con sopas instantáneas y un botellón de gaseosa.

\- Pasó algo?- parecío no oírme.

\- No, mi abuela dice que Ebisu se queda a cenar, pidió un par de cosas y me preguntó si tú también te quedabas.

\- Claro, si no es molestia.

\- No lo eres.

Sus respuestas automáticas y frías me desconcertaron un toque, dobló en Fuwaka y bajamos del auto.

\- Llegué, Chiyo, Ebisu!- el poco ánimo de Sasori ya era demasiado evidente, que habló con Ino? Así no estaba antes.

Me esquivaba la mirada, rehuía al contacto, mandaba respuestas cortantes y Chiyo incluso afiló la mirada después de preguntar unas cosas.

\- Sasori... ven- en el pasillo, Chiyo le llamó para hablar en privado. No pintaba nada bueno.

\- Dime, pequeña Sakura- la voz de Ebisu, bien alegre, desde el sillón del living.

\- Si?- intenté imitar su tono.

\- Cuantos años tienes? Chiyo me dijo que eres chiquita.

\- 17.

\- Wow, una nena! Y Sasori ya está grandecito, que no se pasé contigo eh, es medio pervertidote.

Espérese, que?

-Como diga- acerté a reír, que raro que es el viejo.

\- Y se besaron?

\- No!

\- Entonces tienes tu primer beso? Y no se acostaron?- que clase de preguntas son esas?! Viejo metido!

\- Deja de preguntar esas cosas, viejo estúpido!- Sasori entró en escena, no recaído como antes, si no enojado.

\- Solo fue curiosidad, quiero saber si andas de degenerado con esta niña.

\- Sakura no es una niña, deja de molestar!- mas bien molesto.

\- No negaste que andas de degenerado- sugirió Ebisu.

\- Que no! Ni la he besado aún!- aún? Aún! Aún... ay Sasori, no sabes las ganas que tengo.

Pero... ante todo la dignidad, no me voy a tirar encima como una de las de mi colegio.

Y sin mas charla, Chiyo se puso a calentar las sopas, Ebisu leyendo el diario y Sasori ordenaba el futón en su cuarto, otra noche a su lado.

No fueron los graaandes días en realidad, la muerte de Inoichi el sábado, domingo de limpiar en lo de Sasori, lunes de colegio al cual Ino faltó, igual que el martes y miércoles, jueves de deportes, viernes de ayudar a Kiba con matemática y sábado de funeral...

Diablos, mi peor o mas peculiar semana. Ni Hinata ni yo nos animamos a charlar con Ino del tema, que íbamos a decir? Mi experiencia con la muerte es nula, y la de Hinata muy pobre, su madre murió y ni se acuerda.

Hablando de Hinata, en el funeral la noté extraña, Sasuke también, Itachi les preguntaba y ellos nada, negando. Que es eso que Ino no nos quería contar de Hinata? Alguna macana se habrá mandado? Hinata? Pfff es mas buena que la avena.

Supongo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No me sentía muy bien en el funeral, el olor a incertidumbre y tristeza nublaba mis sentidos al borde de casi desmayarme, Sasuke me sostuvo una, dos, tres veces sutilmente, pero Itachi es observador.

\- Hinata, si no te sientes bien vamos a tu departamento, no quiero sorpresas- ese tono de reprimenda y preocupación me sofoca, por que todos deben cuidarme así? No soy una nena.

\- Estoy bien- se que le preocupamos, pero basta, estoy con él por que una de las cosas que me atrajeron es que reconoce que no soy débil, soy una mujer capaz.

Su masculinidad, su seguridad, su habilidad para todo lo que intenta, su sensibilidad, su porte, su carisma, sobre todo su parte honesta y mas recóndita. Sasuke no es quien todos ven, quien todos piensan, es alguien roto por la tristeza, lo comprendo, lo conozco, llegue a saber mas de él que Itachi inclusive, él me abrió su corazón y ahora estamos felices...

Felices... felices y preocupados, que dirán sus familiares? Fugaku? Itachi? Mi familia ni hablar, papá me va a asesinar, Neji no se muy bien, Hanabi siempre va a estar de mi lado. Si mamá estuviera, quizás me apoyaría.

La extraño a pesar de no recordar su voz, la extraño a pesar de no recordar su rostro sin ver la foto sobre mi tocador, la extraño por que es mi mamá, la santa.

Y, que haría ella? A veces pienso en que harían las protagonistas de los libros que leo. Huirían con su amor a formar la familia en otro lugar, lejos de problemas y prejuicios, lejos de los malos allegados y recuerdos dolorosos, eso, pero no me creo capaz de huir con Sasuke.

Mas de una vez sucumbí a la presión, declarando que anhelaba mi muerte, es demasiado, pensaba. Ya no sé con exactitud, quiero a Sasuke, quiero que nuestra felicidad no se vea truncada.

Antes, lloraba de confusión, de lo perdida que me sentía, que debo hacer? Todavía no lo sé, pero no lloro, pienso con calma.

Tú que harías mamá? Nos tuviste ya casada.

Tú que harías mamá... si tuvieras 17 y...

esperas un niño...?

.

.

.

Yipiyayeiiii! Confirmado: Hinata está embarazada, es una bendición, pero a su edad y sin terminar la secundaria alta es... es medio complicado, pero se ve que ama a Sasuke y a su bebé. Bueno, pobre Ino, pobre Sasori, pobres todos, esto me entristece, está algo gris. Pero la vida es así, con grises, azules, rosados y amarillos.

Alessannd Leto: sabes? Acababa de terminar de editar el cap y justo justísimo me llegó tu review, jajaja. Mira, ya vendrán las explicaciones de el cambio radical de escena, pero de parte de otra persona. Nostálgico? Demasiado creo. Ese romance extravagante me llegó como la muerte de Inoichi, soy muy extremista. Quien dijo que la cita no estuvo bien? De bien estuvo, a la que no le fue bien es a Ino. Lo sé, yo perdí a mi papá a los siete en un asalto a su trabajo, pero ya no me duele decirlo, digamos que aprendí a convivir con la realidad, la muerte no se puede arreglar, y tampoco es un problema, como hay un comienzo hay un fin y es una realidad innegable. Culpable, ja! Creo que fue un tanto inevitable que se sintiera culpable, digo, ella lo empujó. Te llegan rápido los capítulos. Besos!

Gracias a los que me dieron fav y follow, son unos amores!

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Haro! Aquí el décimo segundo capítulo de esta cosilla, está poniéndose brava. Disfruten la lectura!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishimoto. Este fic es mio.

0-0

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

 _"Que tarde por amor a Jesús! Llovía, y como mi salud es delicada, tomé un taxi. El taxi se descompuso, salí a esperar un autobús y nada, al parecer cambiaron el recorrido, según internet. Caminando a casa, sola, mojada, con frío y... achú! y resfriada... demonios..._

 _\- Hyuuga, cierto? No deberías andar sola tan tarde por aquí, estás...- la voz de un conocido, no sabía con exactitud cuál, me asaltó._

 _-Mojada- concluí. Al acercarnos a la luz de un poste, le vi con claridad: Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Sasuke, el egocéntrico niño prodigio y rico, que anda para todas partes con su hermano Itachi y un par de raros mas. Siempre le veo con muchas chicas detrás, ejemplo Ino y Sakura. No las comprendo, que le ven? Es guapo, si, negarlo es tonto, pero... apenas lo conocen! Y sinceramente, lo poco que vi de su carácter no me gusto nada._

 _\- Te vas a resfriar, Hyuuga._

 _\- Achú!... muy tarde- me extendió un pañuelo descartable y con gusto acepté._

 _Íbamos caminando juntos, un poco de compañía no le viene mal a nadie. Pero por supuesto que no hubo conversación en varias cuadras, digo, se que Sasuke no es muy charlatán como Kiba. Es mas como... Shino._

 _\- Vas a tu casa?- asentí- Aún te está quedando lejos...- lo sé, lo sé- Puedes pasar a la mía y secarte, no creo que quieras llegar así de enferma._

 _Cuando tiene razón tiene razón, pasé a su casa (mas bien mansión como la mía, ocupando cuadra y media) e Itachi nos recibió._

 _\- Sasuke, hermano, y... no es Hyuuga Hinata? Sabes que Hiashi nos matará, cierto?_

 _\- Lo sé, Hyuuga, avísale a tu padre que luego si no nos tira la bronca- Sasuke, siempre tan simpático._

 _Demonios! Batería muerta. Acaso me odias Dios?! Un relámpago rompió el cielo de golpe, sobresaltándome. Tomaré eso como un "si"._

 _Sasuke sacó unas toallas, entré al baño de invitados y que mas daba secarme si la ropa seguía mojada. Él se percató de ello y oí su voz a través de la puerta._

 _\- Te dejo mi ropa, es la mas pequeña en la casa, lo siento, no viven mujeres aquí- que triste._

 _Un pantalón de frisa, (la ropa interior me la dejé) remera blanca como las que el usa en gimnasia -si, le presté atención UNA VEZ- y un pullover azul petroleo. Era Sasuke mujer._

 _\- Te queda bien Hinata- Itachi y Sasuke estaban sentados frente a Neji. Y él cuando llegó? Demonios, papá debe estar enojado._

 _\- Hola Neji- noté el sarcasmo en su voz, la repugnancia hacia los Uchiha y el repudio por cada cosa relacionada con ellos, será mejor que no deje la ropa a manos de Neji o la quema con tal de no saberme en relación con un Uchiha._

 _El quedo seco e irónico de mi voz era tan visible cual tensión en el aire. Se odiaban, no se bien por que pero lo hacen._

 _\- Gracias por ayudarla, nos vamos- tomó mi brazo con fuerza, que se cree?! Tiré con la misma potencia para zafarme e ir a saludar a los hermanos._

 _\- Gracias de veras Itachi, Sasuke- este último clavaba sus oscuros ojos en mi sin piedad, que busca? Nada bueno, supuse._

 _Nada bueno, como lo que me esperaba en casa. Mierda, dejó de ser un hogar hace años._

 _\- Que estabas pensado, Hinata?!- el reproche de Neji en el auto, claro, como olvidarlo._

 _\- Nada, me resfrié por que a ALGUIEN se le olvidó recogerme!- enfatizando la culpa._

 _\- Tenía cosas que hacer, no soy tu niñero, pendeja!- tranquilízate Hinata, seguirle el juego de la culpa solo empeorará las cosas._

 _Ni le respondí, hace años el coraje me abordó dejando de lado a la sumisa Hinata, a la boba llorona, sigo siendo tímida, pero no por eso débil. Eso me enseñó Sakura._

 _Es muy buena conmigo, igual que Ino, ambas cuidan de mi frágil persona al borde de parecer hermanas mayores, me dan mucha ternura._

 _Ojalá se preocuparan por ellas mismas como conmigo, pero viven pendientes de mi o de Sasuke, ese mimado que hoy tuvo un ápice de bondad y me ayudó._

 _Está de mas contar que papá me canto las cuarenta, escuché puteos en dieciocho idiomas, prohibiéndome ver de nuevo a un Uchiha, y bla bla bla..._

 _No es por rebelde o algo por el estilo, simplemente YO decido cuando me veo con alguien o no, no un viejo deprimente._

 _Fácil y llanamente, cuanto me arrepiento de ese arrebato"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa triste biblioteca frente a mi casa, con Kakashi mirándome a cada segundo dentro de la misma.

Una semana, y contando, llevo estudiando allí. Una semana, y contando, Kakashi me acosa. Por que? Yo que se, soy demasiado llamativa? Quizás. Y quizás me empieza a asustar.

Es extraño, sus ojos oscuros clavan nerviosismo, le esquivo incluso la conversación. Basta, ya asusta.

Por suerte Sasori me mandó un mensaje, preguntando si quería ir a donde sea, que estaba aburrido y no sé que mas, soy pasatiempo ahora? Así parece... así parece.

De a ratos pensaba en Ino, que sola se debe sentir, hace bastantes días, desde que murió Inoichi, no veo a Deidara. Abandonó a Ino en este frágil momento? No, me niego a verlo así de hipócrita.

\- Lista?- en mi puerta a las 5 PM, Sasori esperaba que yo terminará de convencer a mi mamá por teléfono que estaba estudiando.

\- Eres puntual- resalté.

\- Acostúmbrate, aún me debes una salida al museo, muñeca- por supuesto, no creo que se olvide así de sencillo.

\- Y adonde vamos entonces?

\- No oíste? Al museo.

Pero... es sábado, el museo está cerrado. Ay no...

Me niego!

\- Me niego Sasori! Es vandalismo lo que quieres hacer!- rodó los ojos ante mi reproche, soy muchas cosas, menos delincuente.

\- Vamos, o acaso temes quedarte una noche en prisión? No dejaré que te hagan algo, ven!- entró con la agilidad de un felino por una ventana del segundo piso, escalando un árbol. Mierda Sasori!

Que suerte que decidí ir en pantalón de jean y zapatillas. Escalé siguiendo su voz.

\- Vamos Sakura! No será lo mismo sin ti!- bien, solo por que temo que te pase algo.

\- Eres un suicida.

\- Lo sé- los pasillos oscuros con ventanales dejando la anaranjada luz del atardecer filtrarse entre muestras, pinturas, esculturas y personajes poco memorables.

De día, lleno de visitantes, el museo es intrigante, de noche, me da escalofríos. Tomé el brazo de Sasori mientras él me guiaba a través del tenebroso edificio.

\- Miedo?- negué con fuerza. Mintiendo soberbiamente, ignoraba el viento helado que se cuela de la ventila. Solo la respiración ardiente de Sasori rozaba mi nuca. Mierda! No puedo estar tanto tiempo a solas con él sin inmiscuir en pensamientos degenerados. Basta Sakura, o saldrán a flor de piel.

Pasillo por pasillo, exposición por exposición, de manera simultánea, noté el agarre a mi cintura bien posesivo. Ya no me quedan ganas de negarme, quiero besarle, como hacerlo sin parecer una colegiala calenturienta? La diferencia de edades hace mi visión un toque mas distorsionada en cuanto la atracción: el género, la edad, los círculos sociales, nos dan diferentes perspectivas. Por mi lado, el sexo casual no es opción.

Detente Sakura! Sasori no anda buscando eso de ti, no aún, es respetuoso en cuanto a ese tema. Ni un mísero beso! De la nada, empecé a preocuparme. Ni uno? Enserio?

Hacerme la cabeza nunca trae algo bueno, empecé a sentir los mismos mareos que esa vez jugando a las escondidas. Sostenme Sasori!

\- Sakura!- su voz, de a ratos lejana, casi en susurros, rogaba mi presencia lúcida. Por que a mi? Esta es la reacción que él espera de mi cuando estamos a solas? No lo creo...

No lo creo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _"Su puta madre. El papá de Ino apareció de la nada, trayéndola consigo. Ella me había mandado un mensaje para salir en una cita a la muestra esa musical, y creí que una cita, bueno, es a solas, no? Mierda, me hice el boludo a medida que se acercaban. Ino guiñó un ojo al rozarle el hombro, su padre ni cuenta, casi me cautivaba la idea de un romance a escondidas, pero... por que tenía la sensación de que no pintaba nada bueno? Algo saldría irremediablemente mal, seguro._

 _-0-0-_

 _Inoichi, así se llamaba el Sr. Yamanaka al parecer, salió al puesto de los Akimichi a comprar calamar a la plancha y no se que mas, dejando a Ino a mi merced._

 _\- Esta es una vuelta de tuerca que no esperaba en absoluto- comenté con ironía. Su sonrisa reprobatoria acompañando besos sutiles en mi mejilla, los cabellos lisos y rubios enmarcándole el tierno rostro, y cada pequeño detalle en Ino, cautivaban mis sentidos._

 _Carajo, si que es preciosa. No creo que la dejé ir en un largo rato. Ni mas ni menos, fuimos a una banca alejada con tal de tener privacidad, cabe aclarar que no la tuvimos._

 _\- Ino!- su padre, hecho una furia, se acercó con paso contundente, espantando a cualquiera, incluso yo quería irme, desaparecer entre los árboles._

 _\- Papá, me avergüenzas...- y como no, nos cachó en pleno beso._

 _Si, al fin logré un beso de Ino! Pero no el día de la muestra, si no unos antes. Historia para otra ocasión..._

 _\- Que te avergüenzo?! Tú andas besuqueándote con este... este, este!- tantas veces recibí apodos, malas definiciones, prejuicios y etc, que me vale verga a final de cuentas._

 _\- Eres un melodramático!- ahora sé de donde salió Ino._

 _\- Camina señorita!- intentó tomarla del brazo, pero ella lo repelaba. A paso apurado, los vi alejarse._

 _Esto no podía salir peor, sinceramente. Primero las notas de Ino bajan estrepitosamente por querer acoplarse a mis horarios varios. Si, tengo mas de un trabajo, ser repartidor no alcanza ni para la cuenta de teléfono! Y ni teléfono tengo! Raro? Di lo que quieras, me da tan igual como oír cada vez mas cerca el espectáculo que Ino y su padre ofrecen, peleando en media muestra._

 _Diablos, compórtense. Me acerqué a Sasori y Sakura, extendiendo un saludo corto, quitar los ojos de la pelea no era opción, en cualquier momento Ino le encajaba una cachetada. No se percató de mi presencia observando, siguiendo, penando..._

 _Esto... si que no lo vi venir... podría pensar múltiples finales de una pelea entre Ino y su padre, menos esto... esto... es demasiado..._

 _Debía consolarla, debía ir a darle mi apoyo, debía estar ahí, con Ino! Debía pero mis pies seguían soldados al suelo, no sentía ni mi respiración._

 _Pude verla igual a mi, pude verla sufrir en cantidades iguales, pude ver la distancia, el tiempo y cada minúsculo detalle en el entorno -de repente pesado- transcurrir en lentitud tortuosa._

 _Vamos Ino, se que vas a moverte, a poner tus sonrisas "quita importancia" y bromear de ello. No, la chica de espaldas frente a mi no era Ino, era la sombra, el reflejo de lo que conocí. Ya, ni puedo decir que la conocí..._

 _Fueros semanas quizás? No lo sé con certeza. La vi, me gustó, hice un par de chistes y logré cautivar. Eso... eso no es conocer a alguien... alguna vez me platicó de sus problemas familiares? Seguramente no le presté la debida atención. Sus anhelos? Miedos? Inseguridades? Después de semanas, quizás un mes, de estar físicamente a su lado, caí en la cuenta que no tenerla al lado, o si, casi me daba igual, y al mismo tiempo no._

 _No me da igual que Ino se esfume así como así, tampoco no saber en específico algo de ella, el amor... creí sentirlo por días. No. No hay amor si ella no abría el trecho de su corazón a su alma para mi. Confianza? Y eso cuando lo vi en nosotros?_

 _Mierda, esto es pura mierda. Desfallecer me parece la opción mas adecuada. Y yo, que no estoy en su lugar admirando el cadáver de mi padre, quiero desfallecer, que queda para Ino? Prefiero no pensarlo._

 _Ambulancias, para-médicos, diferentes servicios públicos se hicieron presentes, incluso el noticiero local._

 _Mi mano se extendió escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo en dirección a Ino, que esperaba? Que ella sintiera mi presencia? De atrás la noto sumida en sus pensamientos tanto como yo. Basta de compararla conmigo!_

 _A fin de cuentas, no puedo apoyarte Ino... a fin de cuentas no puedo pensar en otro que no sea yo, Sasori tiene razón, siempre seré un egoísta, y tenía la banal esperanza de que cambiaras eso, no soy capaz de pedírtelo, menos en momentos así... Mi mano no te llega, incluso si siento la suavidad de tu camisa de algodón verde lima en mis yemas. Mi mano no te llega, ni el pésame cruel e insípido esperando a salir, perdóname._

 _Perdóname, no tengo el poder de sentir lástima por ti, ya tuve mi dolor, y jamás creeré que el de otro es mayor._

 _Perdóname por ser así de egoísta, me duele hasta a mi._

 _Perdóname, finalmente comprendo que ambos nos limitábamos a la carnalidad._

 _Perdóname, por que estas palabras jamás te las diré..._

 _Perdóname, y quizás algún día, tú intentes abrirte._

 _Perdóname realmente, que además pensé por segundos que tú debías abrirte y no yo._

 _Enserio, ruego tu perdón en silencios despedazados que ahora, y tal vez siempre, guardaré en mi acongojado pecho..._

 _Perdón Ino..._

 ** _Perdón..."_**

.

.

.

Hola hola compatriotas del mundo fan! Bueno, espero que esto aclare algo, por amor a Dios.

Como habrán notado fue un capítulo con DOS flashbacks, uno de Hinata, y como conoció a Sasuke, y el otro de Deidara, como vio la pelea entre Ino e Inoichi.

Gracias a todos los que dieron fav y follow! Me alegro que les guste! Y finalmente, espero que este cap agrade, hasta la próxima mis corazones!


	13. Chapter 13

Haro! El décimo... décimo... décimo tercero, creeeo, boe, soy mala en matemáticas, 2+2 para mi es PEZ. Aquí el capítulo!

0-0

Ya saben que NARUTO no es mio pero el fic si, si no no estaría aquí si fuera Kishi, además de que el GaaSaku, SasuHina y NaruIno serían canon si NARUTO fuese de mai propietiti.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

-Hospital de nuevo!- mierda.

Abrí los ojos con una pesadez impresionante, y frente a la camilla, Sasori, Hinata e Ino. Dios, me desmayé de nuevo? Ya es la segunda vez!

\- Me desmayé, cierto?- se miraron para responder al unísono.

\- Si- contundente.

No recuerdo nada mas que la respiración caliente de Sasori en mi nuca, su agitado pecho, el agarre potente sobre mis caderas y... cambio a negro. En el museo, lo habrán visto?

\- Estáis bien Sakura? Tenéis fiebre?- la clara y suave voz de Hinata intervino cortando el expectante ambiente.

\- No, por que lo dices?

\- Estáis... roja...- mendiga vida! Todo por pensar en Sasori.

\- No, no creo, me siento bien- como no sentirse bien si ese galán te mantiene pegada a su cuerpo?

Obviamente, lo primero que pensé fue Sasori, luego el museo y terminar con... diablos! Mi mamá sabrá que me desmayé?! Ruego que no, ruego que no!

\- Los dejo platicar- el médico se retiró tranquilo, mientras, Ino acomodaba una silla a mi lado derecho, Hinata a la izquierda y Sasori parado imperturbable.

\- Sakura- la seria voz de Yamanaka erizó mis vellos.

No.

No.

Mierda.

Mierda!

Mátenme.

Narco... lepsia? Esto es malo.

Según el doctor, una dosis cada tres horas de hierro -en estúpidas pastillas que son como bloques de lego- mantendrán mi regularidad, pero por ahora, era necesario llamar a mis padres. Esto va de mal en peor.

A solas cuando Ino y Hinata fueron por un café, Sasori me tomó desprevenida al hablar.

\- Tranquila, te saqué del museo antes de que los guardias llegarán, nadie sabe que estábamos allí.

Un alivio, aún así, mis papás no pueden saber que estaba con él, no es por mala ni nada, peeero sospecharán que reprobé por pensar en Sasori.

\- Lo sé, gracias...- al menos un día mas antes de que lleguen a casa.

La tarde, con el sol repicando de naranja las ventanas de Tokyo, mi madrina llegó al hospital después de enterarse que su ahijada tan preciada cayó con un cuadro de narcolepsia.

\- Sakura... que sucede?- por donde empezar?

\- Bueno, el doctor dice que tengo narcolepsia, mucho hierro y... cuanto estuve aquí?

\- Dos días- desde su asiento, sabía que con ella hablarían mis papás.

-0-0-

No fue tan malo, se compadecieron de mi y vinieron para tratar a su hija, que claramente, no volvería al colegio.

Mi trastorno evita que me mantenga despierta voluntariamente, al punto de dormirme de la nada, caer y pum! Bueno, lo típico justo al lado de Sasori.

Demonios, vi que Ino replicaba como loca que el colegio lo era todo, pero no hay argumento que valga, mis papás ya hablaron.

Al menos, iría a la librería Hatake a estudiar, dar examen una vez cada trimestre y ponedle que apruebo. Valgame el Cielo, mi confianza decayó bastante en cuanto al estudio. Si, mis ánimos para ser médica cual Tsunade fueron degradándose, creo que ya no siento la misma pasión.

Tsunade me cuida como una hija, la aprecio, desde pequeña decía: "Quiero ser doctora como Tía Tsunade!" y vaya que los hacía felices mis aires de profesionalidad.

Basta, zafar de la secundaria alta es mi única prioridad, y de paso, averiguar un poco sobre Hinata. Suena mal aprovecharme que Ino está deplorada para sacarle información... pero por Dios! Me harté de ser la ignorante del grupo.

Los días pasaban sin ton ni son, aburridos, grises de a ratos, con Kakashi observándome y anda saber que mas. El trabajo que Ino me trajo era sobre organismos de no sé que. Y necesitaba el libro mas ancho y mas alto, fuera de mi alcance.

Jamás fui muy alta, lastimosamente, pero tampoco baja, ni de pechos grandes, plana y rosada, al menos lo suficiente para que Sasori me mire.

\- Demonios!- la escalada no es lo mio, parece, todos los libros del estante se vinieron abajo, meeenos el que casualmente yo necesitaba.

\- Estás bien?- Kakashi apareció detrás mio juntando el desastre.

\- Si- me agaché para colaborar. No me di cuenta, lo alto que es.

Ambos colocamos los libros sobre la mesa mas cercana, Kakashi clavó sus ojos en mi y algo me robaba la atención.

\- Tu ojo... es...

\- Rojo, lo sé- claro que lo sabría, es su ojo- Se llama heterocromía.

\- Creí que la heterocromía daba colores dentro de todo normales... no rojo...

\- Bueno, no nací con el ojo rojo, señorita...

\- Sakura- sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa igual de encantadora. Vaya, es guapo.

Pasamos la tarde conversando sobre medicina, era una enciclopedia! Es maravilloso platicar con alguien así.

Nos despedimos hasta el otro día, que seguro mamá volvería a insistir en que haga los trabajos. Y de paso, charlar con Kakashi.

-0-0-

\- La narcolepsia es un trastorno interesante, muchos dicen que cuando duermen los narcolepticos tienen visiones.

\- Enserio?- asintió.

Ese día, luego de unas dos semanas de plática, empecé la conversación con yo tomando mis "bloques" de hierro, y Kakashi preguntó por que. De ahí surgió la interesante charla médica sobre mi narcolepsia.

\- Si, es una creencia, quizás tu seas como Sylvia.

\- Quién?

Extendió un libro que supuse cien o ciento cincuenta páginas, con portada negra y un círculo rosado. La tapa declaraba "Sylvia" y lo curiosee un poco antes de mirar de nuevo a Kakashi.

\- Se trata de una chica con narcolepsia que al desmayarse, tiene visiones, entra en lugares sin querer con su mente y así descubre un asesinato atroz.

\- Se oye interesante, lo puedo sacar?

\- Claro, Sakura- su voz me asaltó al decir mi nombre, y pronto la cosa se me hizo extraña. Esos ojos, brillaban de manera distinta.

Juraría que la distancia entre nuestras sillas era menor, la enorme mano de Kakashi acarició mi mejilla suavemente, que rayos pasaba? Pensaba, pero no reaccionaba. Poco a poco sentía su aliento golpearme el rostro. No! Ya sé que pasa!

\- Tengo que irme, te veré mañana.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, dos semanas y todo enloquece.

Sin dudas, dos semanas y todo enloquece...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me di cuenta que hacía dos semanas que no hablaba ni veía a Sakura, estuve conversando de a ratos con Ino en el parque a cuadras de mi casa, y una que otra vez en la que Deidara me dejaba las llaves de su moto, para evitar que haga una estupidez, no sé con certeza cual.

Ambos, ambos rubios, están muy raros últimamente. Ella casi no sonríe, da respuestas muy cortas, incluso para mi, y él, que dice querer evitar hacer algo, pero no me dice que! Dos semanas de locos, al menos para alguien que vive tan aburrido como yo.

Y la única persona que quiero que me ponga de cabeza la rutina, es Sakura.

Sakura, la mas hermosa chica, no solo por fuera, por dentro también, he notado un cambio no específico en la forma que me trata, y creo que me agrada. Mas osado, mas burlesco, mas... atrevido, me toma confianza.

Pensé en como sorprenderla, ir a su casa tal vez, -si sus padres no están- pero preguntarle si están ya de por si arruina la sorpresa. Esa tarde hallé a Ino en la banca donde parece que se acostumbró a pensar. Es triste verla tan demacrada, encimada constantemente.

\- Ino- no es un hola, tampoco un como estás, es la forma de llamarla de su estado de coma auto impuesto.

Las charlas van de un "Ojalá" a "Por que?". Por que? Por que tantas cosas fuera de nuestro alcance, por que a veces almas en pena como ella o yo comienzan a hablar y hallar un poco de consuelo. Es extraño, encontrar un pañuelo u hombro donde llorar en alguien así: Ino.

La Ino destruida no es ni la sombra de la que interrumpía mis intentos con Sakura. Esta es callada, con la mas simple brisa parece que se fuera a desmoronar, desmoronar lo poco que pudo construir en estas semanas.

\- Ya le... dijiste?- no, no le dije, ni pienso hacerlo aún- Sabes que no tengo la fuerza, Sasori.

Después de varias semanas, por primera vez dijo mi nombre.

\- Lo sé...

Me dio pie para retirarme a la casa de Sakura, una sorpresa podría esperar, era extremadamente necesario que ella se entere, la destruiría, pero sería de nuevo el hombro donde estas jóvenes puedan llorar.

Y creo que, yo lo necesito también...

Acaso, ya no significo nada? Dos semanas sin verme y sucede esto? Tan efímero le parezco? Tan olvidable?

Sakura... dime que mis ojos me mienten...

Dime que en realidad, no vas a dejar que él te bese...

.

.

.

Saben? Alessannd me está contagiando el drama.

Vamos a por el review!

Alessannd Leto: lo sé, lo sé, yo también te amo a pesar de que me haces sufrir. Lo sabía, el medidor de amor con Deidara sube y baja mas que un ascensor. Debió, pero no lo hizo, es difícil consolar a la gente, nunca se sabe que los hará estallar de furia o tristeza, están muy susceptibles. Ino quizás lo supere, quizás jajaja. Pues sigue esperando por que quizás Kakashi la bese! Y si, era algo grave -googlealo!- Es una alegría! Bah, aún hay que saber que piensa Sasuke del embarazo, y como sucedió ¬u¬ Espera por Neji, a mi no me cae muy bien, pero por otro lado Ten Ten si, es un amor! Un cuento lleno de mocos jajaja bien resfriada terminó Hinata. Enserio te hice suspirar? Para mi es un halago! Aún no mostré que tan cursi puedo ser. Awww gracias! Te leo la próxima! Besos!

Bueno, bueno, bueno, a quienes le dieron fav y follow, muchas gracias por apoyarme, corazones!

Los escribo la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

Haro! No tengo nada que decir pero me gusta hacerles perder el tiempo en mis notas jajaja, aquí el capítulo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi y el fic es mio.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

 _" - Espera, Sasuke, tu hermano acaba de llegar- en efecto, oí la puerta de madera maciza abrirse de par en par, seguro venía con alguien._

 _Lástima, muy pocos son los momentos de privacidad que tengo con Sasuke. Y para empeorarla, los anhelo al disfrutarlos cada vez mas._

 _Sasuke se convirtió en una parte constante en mi vida, es aquel que no cambiaría por nada, vamos, jamás imaginé amar tanto a una persona como él... una persona que yo creía repudiar para luego contradecirme horriblemente._

 _En un principio, básicamente lo etiqueté cual bastardo. Él se mostró malo, desagradecido, grosero, egocéntrico y cruel, un caprichoso niño mimado, pero que equivocada estuve! Era falso, mas falso que no-se-que, un Sasuke así, solo después lo noté en realidad._

 _-0-0-_

 _El lunes, días después de que Neji me retara por que dejé que Sasuke me ayudara y bla bla bla, fui al colegio casi olvidada por completo de lo sucedido -eso da a evidenciar lo poco trascendental que Uchiha fue en mi vida-_

 _\- Hyuuga- levanté la mano cuando la profesora Shizune me nombró en la lista. Repasaba a mis compañeros con la mirada, Kiba molestando a Tamaki, Shino leyendo, los demás en quien sabe que, e Ino y Sakura embobadas como siempre... con Sasuke._

 _Sinceramente, me entró una curiosidad inexplicable, que le ven? Esa pregunta la he hecho tantas veces, pero por la simple razón de: es solo un chico. La cosa cambió, no es solo un chico, o el malagradecido de Uchiha, es Sasuke, quien me ayudó cuando tranquilamente podía reírse de mi._

 _Le dije gracias? No lo recuerdo, y fui criada para ser una persona respetuosa y honorable, así que..._

 _\- Uchiha- el aludido terminó de ignorar por completo a Ino, Sakura, Karin, y tooodas las chicas a su al rededor, al entrar en escena yo._

 _\- Si?- su noto me pareció mas... agradable? Suave? No sabría decirlo con exactitud._

 _\- Gracias por ayudarme, te lo devolveré algún día- y la imperturbable Hinata dejó con la curiosidad en la mirada al perturbable Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ni es necesario que mencione como Ino y Sakura me acribillaron con preguntas, igual que el resto de las chicas del curso. Que les preocupa? No es que me llegue a enamorar de Sasuke, y si así fuera, el jamás me prestaría atención, digo, soy Hinata, la chica planta._

 _Mi vida es eso, una planta, aburrida cual planta. Estudio, mis clases de canto y violín, gimnasia artística y tengo menos vida social que una almohada._

 _Sakura e Ino son mis únicas amigas, y de varones, Shino. Los tres están siempre para mi, cada quien a su peculiar manera, pero al fin y al cabo, para ellas el mundo gira en torno a Sasuke. Volvemos al principal dilema: que le ven?_

 _\- No las comprendo, Shino, viven por y para Sasuke, que es tan especial en él?- la azotea con nosotros cuatro divididos en dos parejas, Sakura e Ino en un extremo intercambiando fotos de Uchiha, y Shino y yo sentados almorzando del otro lado._

 _\- Quizás si lo conocieras..._

 _\- Dices que lo conocen? Por favor... es obvio que se dejan llevar por la apariencia._

 _Y mi cerebro hizo click!_

 _\- Me tratas de decir que ellas no lo conocen y se dejan llevar por la apariencia, y yo no lo conozco y también me dejo llevar por la apariencia, propones que lo conozca?- asintió. El brillo en esos lentes negros respondió cada una de mis dudas con claridad y sensatez._

 _Shino, eres un genio._

 _-0-0-_

 _Cierto, no soy buena acercándome a la gente como Sasuke, esa popular que no se despega de su séquito ni un segundo._

 _Al verlo alejarse hasta baño de varones, vi una oportunidad, estaba solo._

 _\- Uchiha- otra vez esa mirada suave, que la causa?_

 _\- Lo siento Hyuuga, debo ir al baño._

 _\- Espera...!- no hay excusa para detenerlo, pero..._

 _\- Rápido- fue compasión en su voz, o interés, por mi mensaje?_

 _\- Te parece...- vamos Hinata, dilo!- emmm..._

 _Como decirlo sin que suene a una tonta que quiere una cita con el popular del colegio?_

 _\- Si?- se sumo la impaciencia._

 _-Ah...- vamos! No te acobardes!- Ayudarme con Economía Doméstica?!_

 _Puta madre, nada que ver, ves que no haces nada bien?!_

 _\- Y por que esa materia precisamente?_

 _\- Oí que eres bueno cocinando postres y soy un asco en la cocina._

 _Mentira cruel, muchos alaban mi talento culinario._

 _\- Quien dijo eso?- se puso rojo?_

 _Vaya, vaya, vaya, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no tolera los halagos._

 _\- Si, no sé quien, solo lo escuché por ahí... me ayudas?- vaciló unos segundos mientras se mordía el labio, dudoso._

 _\- Bien, pero- una condición- me dejas ir al baño?- ah claro, eso, casi lo olvidaba._

 _\- Si- respondí desconcertada. Al menos podría conocerlo un poco cocinando._

 _La cocina es arte, el arte desata pasiones escondidas, será verdad? Me ayudará a descubrir si el Sasuke egocéntrico y caprichoso es el verdadero? De ser así, me llevaré una gran decepción..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces! Seis veces llamé a Sasori y me salta el contestador! Estará ocupado...? No creo, que lo mantendría tan ocupado a toda hora como para no atender mis llamadas?! Bufé resignada, quizás se enfermó, perdió el celular, no halla el cargador, o cualquier eventualidad que suele suceder.

Me dediqué, al irse mis papás hasta el hospital por pedido de Tsunade, a ir de improvisto a la casa de Sasori, no es muy lejos, unas cuadras pasando el Puente Tezuka y el Parque Toyoshima, dos cuadras mas y ya.

Por momentos dudaba si llevar algo caliente por si estaba enfermo, o un cargador por si no hallaba el suyo, o mi número fijo así llama desde un teléfono público. Que errada estaba, que errada... enfermo? Por favor, enfermo de amor al parecer.

Que tonta! Que tonta por Dios! Y Sasori es añadido a la lista de amores fallidos, junto a Sasuke, Sai, Shino, etc, etc...

Como pudiste Ino?! Después de ser tu amiga durante tanto tiempo! Como pudiste?! La muerte de tu padre te convirtió en una pésima persona roba parejas! Como pudiste?! Robarme el corazón de Sasori...

Robarme, como si realmente alguna vez yo lo hubiese tenido...

Me siento una completa ilusa, una idiota cegada.

Creí que le gustaba, creí que teníamos al menos una amistad. Y si eso fue para él desde el comienzo? Una amistad? Me niego a aceptarlo.

Me niego totalmente a dejarlo ir, y Deidara? Estará devastado, a pesar de que hace semanas no lo veo, semanas, quizás un mes, ya ni sé, ya ni quiero saber, poco a poco mi visión se derrumba al verlos charlar plácidamente.

Quiero dejar de llorar en un lugar público con el parque, quiero no sentirme así de desolada, quiero verlo sufrir... tal y como yo lo hago... quiero verlo ahogarse en desesperación, tal y como yo lo hago, quiero...

Bien, si él lo quiso así, así será. Tengo que estudiar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, buen día- al sonar la campanilla de la entrada, Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro.

\- Buen día.

Ella, imperturbable, entró ligera ignorando lo último que sucedió con Hatake. Él, arrepentido, trata de ignorar el último de sus impulsos.

Dos semanas, y esa bella chica logró colarse en sus sueños mas profundos, mas húmedos. No. Iba mas allá de un deseo carnal. Era la pasión jamás descubierta despertándose frente a Sakura.

Que había en ella? Que había que volvía locos a los bajos instintos escondidos en lo hondo de si mismo? Vaya, verla caminar con esa calma, esa sensualidad inocente, era todo un espectáculo.

Pero no. Lo rechazó directo la vez pasada. No quería tirar por la borda la amistad que estaban construyendo. Un impulso mas y...

Y...

Y Sakura buscaba algo en sus pertenencias regadas sobre el suelo, con el trasero... al aire, incitándolo, invitándolo, dándole la bienvenida para explorar ese suave y delicado cuerpo, contorsionado hacia él.

Mierda, casi es martirio ver, y también no ver. El pecho le latía desbocado, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, la presión a niveles insospechados. No. Morderse fuerte las mejillas por dentro para contener el instinto salvaje.

Morderse, hasta que sangre. Morderse, hasta que el dolor punzante desaparezca. Morderse, cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir, y corrió todo de su paso para apresar la dulce figura de Sakura contra el suelo, lejos de vistas curiosas, lejos de interrupciones, lejos del mundo y así... complacerse.

.

.

.

Dam dam daaaaaaaam! Drama mis compas! Drama! Ver tantas novelas me está afectando feo... es tu culpa Alessannd! Pero igual te quiero :3

A el review!

Alessannd Leto: fue tu review mas extenso! Wow! Si, KakaSaku, muajajaja, también es de mis parejas preferidas, pero neee, SasoSaku me pega mas. Pobre Sasori, ahora se le echa en falta lo inexpresivo. Hasta tú? Yo una vez en una convención me encontre un Kakashi bien guapo, de traje y con ese cabello zenzualon en extremo perfecto, fue un cosplay milenario. No sé... yo no caería con un ojo rojo, pero por otro lado, un colorado amarguete o un colorado sin cejas y un tatuaje? Eso si ¬u¬ Narcolepsia, conocí ese trastorno al leer el libro que mencionó Kakashi: Sylvia, lo recomiendo mucho. Solo falta que llamemos a Sai "Sombrero de Paja", no? Jajaja. Yo no sé, como que si, Sakura sería una gran doctora en el mundo ninja, acá, en la China y cualquier parte, pero quizás verla en otra profesión sea mas estimulante. Ia verás beibi, ia verás, quizás te lleves una sorpresa como puede que no, pero por ahora es casi imposible que lo deduzcas, muejejeje, al fin confundí a la gran Alessannd! Ay, por Deidara e Ino no te preocupes, ellos están en la suya, bien confundidos. Si, sé lo perturbadora que puedes ser en ocasiones, y asusta.

 **COMO QUE PLANEAS MATAR A UNOS PERSONAJES?! PERO QUE RAIOZ CONTIGO MUJER?! NO! NO! NO!**

No creas eh, no soy capaz de matar a alguien que no sea Inoichi en este fic, digo, es romance/comedia, matarlo sería cambiar tags y me da vagancia.

Y ahora te dejo con MAS dudas... hahaha, soy mala... jajaja! Te dejo muchos besos!

Bueno! El suspenso se eleva, Para hundir el mundo en devastación, para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación, para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor, y extender nuestro reino hasta las estreias! Jajaja lo siento, soy fan devota de Pokémon, es mi mundo junto a las PPGZ y NARUTO. -acaba de ver Pokémon Sol y Luna-

A quienes le dan fav y follow: gracias mis niños y niñas -supongo que debe haber un varón rondando aquí, por que no?- por su apoyo, y vamos, un review no mata a nadie -aprendan de Alessannd que se deja la vida en los reviews y me encanta jajaja- los escribo la próxima!

Bye Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Haro! El anterior cap fue lo mas dramático que hice en mi maldita vida, joder. Bueno, este sin dudas lo superará con creces! Espero. Disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio y Shino también.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

Pensé que algo en mi vida iba a cambiar con la llegada de Sasori, me equivoqué, lo admito, y aún así, duele como nunca.

Es una terrible maldición, soy la Reina de las Películas, hago la película romántica con el primer chico me que saluda. Con el tiempo, la indiferencia arde.

Que puedo hacer? Nada, ya nada, mirar al frente con dignidad, no para fingir que no sucedió lo que sucedió, pero por lo menos tener la frente en alto. Jamás dejé que la vida me derrote, esta no será la excepción.

En el colegio apenas soy capaz de ignorar a Ino, ella no se acerca, yo tampoco, es una distancia casi sana entre mi soledad y la suya, lo que ves es lo que hay.

Hinata vuela en su mundo, la veo distinta, mas menuda que de costumbre, vaya, ni mis piernas se dignan a intentar ir hacia Hinata.

Como se siente caer al vacío sin tener la certeza de que hay debajo? Ahora tengo la respuesta.

Nada en mi mundo cambió con Sasori por falta de tiempo, y Kakashi? Tengo el presentimiento de que no lo sabré tampoco. Algo que siempre odié es la ignorancia, la impotencia, dos sensaciones acordes a el momento.

Ignorancia, de no haber averiguado mi futuro con Sasori de por medio.

Impotencia, por no poder hacer algo para averiguarlo.

Titulo mi vida: **Quizás**.

-0-0-

Mis papás volvieron para ignorarme. Tsunade vino cada tarde a verlos, pero mas que nada conversar conmigo.

\- Estás bien? Tomas tus pastillas?

\- Si, estoy bien, las tomo, no saben feo pero tampoco son lo mejor.

\- Lo sé, ten calma, es cuestión de tiempo.

Que no es cuestión de tiempo, eh? Todo últimamente gira en torno al tiempo, a medirlo sin piedad para volvernos locos. Basta. Quiero paz, así olvidar lentamente.

Acaso no merezco calma? La necesito como al aire para respirar. No pido felicidad, no pido amor, no pido dinero, no pido suerte, pido bandera blanca, pido que me dejen tranquila! Hombres y mujeres! No tengo con quien desahogarme, y por eso, lloro en silencio mezclando las lágrimas con el oscuro de mi cuarto.

.

.

.

 _"Sus besos eran cálidos. Suaves. Queriendo disfrutar cada rincón de mi boca. Está mal. Y la maldad sabe tan bien? Apuesto a que si._

 _Mierda. No debo. Kakashi, sin previo aviso, me encaró dispuesto a todo, duele, el corazón me duele, y hasta quedó débil, tanto, como para no oponer resistencia._

 _Sasori. Yo quería que Sasori robara mi primer beso. A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere._

 _Dejo que todo se vaya por el drenaje, para que negarlo? Disfruto mi soledad en este punto. Disfruto la soledad de acurrucarme en los brazos de Kakashi a pesar de saber que no le quiero._

 _Voy a lastimarlo a este paso, él no tiene la culpa de lo que pase entre Sasori y yo, por que accedo a meterlo en medio? Saldrá herido. No quiero que salga herido, pero ahora, creo que al mundo poco le interesa que quiero y que no._

 _Joder, la respiración acompasada de Kakashi se volvió errática en segundos, es agradable saberme la causante. Apenas producimos sonido alguno en el ambiente polvoriento y sepia de la librería. Y el suelo era la cama de rosas mas cómoda del mundo. De repente el celular sonó, rompiendo la ilusión._

 _Era Hinata, mas bien, Sasuke desde el teléfono de Hinata._

 _\- Sasuke? Que haces con el teléfono de Hinata? Sucedió algo?_

 _\- Si, tú sabes donde ella guarda las llaves del departamento?_

 _\- Se lo estás allanando?!_

 _\- No! Que va! Pero necesito buscar su ropa que me pidió y esta desmayada ahora, podes colaborar por amor a todo lo bello?!_

 _\- Bien, busca detrás del buzón con su nombre, allí estaban la última vez- hace dos años._

 _\- Gracias!- y cortó._

 _Al mirar al frente, Kakashi desapareció de la escena, es casi como un despecho._

 _Con mis cosas en mano, fui a la puerta, atardecía y seguro mamá llama al teléfono fijo._

 _Mas que pensar en mi primer beso, pensé en Sasori, en que salió mal, que hice mal, fue mi narcolepsia? Mi timidez? Mi juventud? Mi... físico?_

 _Hacía años no criticaba mi propia frentesota, o Frente de Marquesina como Ino y los demás solían llamarla. Ahora volvió para atormentarme, Ino, mi frente, mis inseguridades tan claras como el agua._

 _Que es esta punción en mi pecho? Duele, duele mucho. Presiona tanto, que las lágrimas escapan al cruzar la calle."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vete al demonio, tú, el plateado ese, tú estudio de mierda, tú futuro, tú persona, tú mata de cabello rosa chicle, tus ojos esmeralda tan lindos que me enloquecen y tú... a quien engaño? Me es imposible odiar a Sakura, no interesa cuanto se aleje.

La veo alejarse, y como el estúpido que soy en esta materia, no puedo mover las manos, no puedo hablar, gritar, o lo que sea, con tal de llamarle la atención. Fui un ciego y un mudo.

Vaya Sakura, que rápido te volviste la persona mas indispensable en mi vida. Vaya Sakura, cuanto deseo olvidarte. Cuanto deseo arrancarme el corazón de un zarpazo.

Esto es una tremenda estupidez, quien invento el amor? El que lo hizo, ojalá arda en el Infierno, por hijo de puta.

Que necesidad? Que necesidad díganme?! Que necesidad de arruinar la vida de la gente con algo que es tan bello como corto, el amor.

Quiero tenerla cerca, abrazarla, besarla, y solo hiero mis manos de lo fuerte que logro apretarlas. Como llegamos a este desastre?

En que momento, requiero saber, acabamos así de distantes? La quiero aquí, y fueron tantas las veces que pude decírselo, soy el mas incompetente de los dos.

Pero que mierda es esto?! Sufro cual condenado, jamás imaginé un dolor de esta magnitud, estoy hundiéndome lento pero seguro.

Su voz, sus ojos, su suavidad al rozarme y como se sonroja luego. Esos detalles en Sakura que quizás no vuelva a ver. Maldigo a mundo, los odio a todos! Púdranse!

Chiyo tocó cinco veces la puerta, pero niego verla, ni me atrevo a averiguar que cara pondría al cazarme así.

En pleno vuelo, caí de un hondazo.

Basta. Ruego dejar de agonizar, no sangro, pero duele, duele mucho.

No lo oí de su boca, no lo vi en sus ojos. Y juro por mi cordura que dolió casi cual disparo en el pecho. Aquí, justo donde sentí la puntada al verla con ese plateado.

Por que a mi? Ya no estoy tan motivado con el amor. Jamás imaginé llegar a este punto.

Antes me dispararon metafóricamente, ahora quiero que me disparen posta.

Vamos, no opondré resistencia, que venga.

Vamos, fusílenme.

Vamos, es oferta limitada.

Vamos, que no podré mantenerme mas tiempo de pie.

Que va, ya caí muy bajo, tanto, que por primera vez en veinte años lloré.

Que es esta puntada en mi pecho? Ya va varias veces ahí. Demasiadas, que no logro retener las lágrimas en la soledad de mi habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su maleta violeta fuerte, el cabello bien recogido para no enredarse en el viaje, y una dosis de pastillas así evitar el mareo. Ino estaba menos lista para viajar que un hombre bomba, quería huir, correr a los brazos de su padre, pero no se pudo dar.

No mas lágrimas, no mas dolor justificado y penoso, duele, si. Duele y quizás en Okinawa esté mejor.

"Espero que Sasori haya acertado a contarle a Sakura sobre mi partida" a pesar de no haber recibido ni una llamada de su amiga.

Sin noticias de Hinata, Sakura, Sasori y... Deidara.

Él fue la gran decepción de la temporada. La gran decepción carcomiendo el alma de Ino. Ella guardaba una esperanza de que Deidara pudiera acompañarla en el luto, una perdida de tiempo en su opinión.

Basta, le puso freno a la imaginación, a su capacidad de deprimirse en segundos, el vuelo saldría pronto mientras la madre de Ino arreglaba un par de detalles en cuanto a su nueva habitación en Okinawa.

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, una nueva mirada a el futuro sin muertes, sin soledad, sin decepciones, sin Deidara. Que tonta se sintió! Por primera vez abría el corazón, para verlo despedazarse en días.

Nunca se consideró una chica tonta, aprende de las lecciones sin mirar atrás, si, y que bien le fue con ello, eh?

Correr, no es lo mas sensato en su cabeza y aún así parece la mejor sensación del mundo. Tentador. Realmente tentador.

Ino fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por el llamado de la salida 3. Ya es hora de despedirse.

Ya es hora de dejar atrás lo malo que sucedió en Tokyo.

Ya es hora de mirar hacia adelante para no sufrir mas.

Ya es hora de abandonar sueños.

Ya es hora de abandonar una vida entera.

Vamos, que el valor atraviesa sus venas al entregar el boleto.

No es escapar, es continuar.

Y si la llaman cobarde, que remedio, será una cobarde.

Pero una cobarde, con un futuro por delante.

Quien diría que la cobardía se vería así de brillante?

.

.

.

Bueno, poco a mucho, esto empieza a ser mas dramático que novela mexicana (sin ánimo de ofender). Que creen que pase con estos tres sufridos? La vida se les volteó como una media.

Miro la entrada del fic y noté que tiene 14 capítulos -sin contar este- 14 follow y 14 favorito, wow! Creo que el 14 esta haciéndose de mis números favoritos, cuales son sus números favoritos? -pregunta ultra random, lo sé jajaja-

Y gracias por los follow, fav y reviews! Los escribo la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

Haro! Espero que disfruten esta lectura, me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente con esto jajaja.

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio y Shino y Lee también.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

Una tristeza incontenible, el avión subía con calma hacia las nubes, hacia el sitio en donde quizás pudiera olvidar.

\- Muy lindas, eh? A veces quisiera ser una jodida nube así nadie me molesta, lejos de todo esto.

Y la voz de un muchacho le cortó los pensamientos a Ino, que divagaba entre nubes y recuerdos.

\- Si... supongo que si...

No se dignaron a verse los rostros, ella pensaba en todo lo que solía ser su mundo, y él, él flota sin moverse del asiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vamos, contesta...!

\- Que haces?

\- Que no es obvio?! Llamo a Sakura!

\- Ajá.

Y no, en realidad no es obvio, pero bueno, Chiyo es una vieja inteligente. Yo dije eso?! Mierda, si que estoy muy mal.

\- Por que no dejas en paz a la pobre chica? Si no te habla tendrá sus razones, no lo crees?

\- Tú...! Tú silencio!- tiene razón, debería dejarla tener su espacio, y yo tengo razón en que NO ME PIENSO RENDIR CON SAKURA.

\- Sasori...

\- QUE?!- mi paciencia colapsa con esta vieja, que no ve que sufro frente a un celular?!

\- Que vinimos a verte, Sasori, vas a dejar a tus amigos abandonados así nada mas?- lo que me faltaba, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Pain y Konan.

Desde cuando los conozco? No sé, prefiero preocuparme por cosas infinitamente mas importantes, Sakura, por ejemplo.

Tomaron asiento en el living, Chiyo traía y llevaba comida, y aún no dijeron que mierda hacen allanando mi casa.

\- Dime, Sasori, como vas con Sakura?- la vieja hizo un sonido apenas audible, en plan: justo ese tema venís a tocar.

\- No te incumbe- seco.

Ellos charlaban, comían, y casi al atardecer, noté la ausencia de Deidara. Extraño. Él no se pierde la oportunidad de joderme. Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo no lo veo rondar por aquí, por allá, ni por las calles repartiendo pizza.

No es que lo eche de menos, para nada, solo es raro en él esfumarse así como así. Quizás Ino lo vio o lo que sea.

Ino? Ino! Mierda! Debía decirle a Sakura! La puta madre! Me matará!

Y sin tiempo de que alguno me cuestione, corrí a la casa de Sakura como alma que lleva el Diablo.

-0-0-

\- Sakura! Sakura abre! Sé que no quieres ni verme pero por amor al Cielo! Necesito hablar contigo! Es urgente!- diez minutos, diez mendigos minutos tocándole la puerta y nada, sé que me oye, y sé que hace oídos sordos.

\- No quiero verte! Eres un traidor!- como que traidor?! Y yo que hice?! Bueno, al menos me responde.

\- Escucha entonces! No sé que mierda viste u oíste pero seguro no es lo que crees! Vamos! Necesito decirte algo muy importante sobre Ino!

\- Púdrete!- y no la vi a través de balcón, solo su voz furiosa surcaba para golpearme.

Esto no puede empeorar.

Yo y mi bocota.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-... Necesito decirte algo muy importante sobre Ino!- aparece por mi casa sin excusa creíble, no para aclarar las cosas y disculparse, no, para hablar de Ino, hablar de Ino! Basta! No quiero sentirla mas! Es suficiente con verla en el colegio!

\- Púdrete!- obviamente él no se daría por vencido así de fácil, es Sasori, las cosas se hacen como ÉL quiere.

\- Sakura! Enserio?! Que mierda te hice?! Tú deberías disculparte conmigo!- pero que?- Te burlaste de mi!- es un chiste? Parece que si, él prefirió a Ino antes que a mi!

\- Mentira! Déjame en paz! Tú eres un juega corazones!- juega corazones? Ese adjetivo existe al menos?

\- Sakura, deja de comportarte como una nena caprichosa y usa la cabeza! Esto es una estupidez! Ino se va a...!- y no oí mas unos segundos, ni terminó la frase.

\- Ella no quiere verte, déjala en paz- es... Kakashi? Salí al balcón, así, en piyama, para verlo lanzarse miradas asesinas con Sasori. Madre, la cosa va de mal en peor.

\- Kakashi...

\- Bien!- Sasori se quitó la mano de Hatake del hombro con un manotazo, listo para dar la vuelta a su casa, y yo... pensé en su frase inconclusa, Ino se va acaso? Eso dijo? Ino se va? A donde?

\- Sasori!- solo frenó su andar- Ino se va?!- no, me niego a perderla.

Pero si hace segundos quería matarla! No interesa, supongo, es... confuso.

\- Si, aunque no atendiste mis llamadas ayer, tampoco hoy, me obligaste a venir y si, era para decirte que Ino se va a vivir con su madre.

No. No. No! Su madre vive en Okinawa! A mas de 16.000 km! Que trata de hacer?! Huir?! La vida no se resuelve huyendo de tus problemas!

Hay que enfrentar los problemas, buscarles la raíz y arrancarlos, tomar el camino adecuado para que se suavice la caída en cuanto a las consecuencias, hablar es la opción razonable así tratar lo que te agobia, huir? Es para cobardes que no aceptan la realidad, las consecuencias, las vivencias, no tiene que huir! No tiene que ser... como yo...

Vaya, me estoy dando una auto lección de moral. Y acaso no estaba haciendo eso? Huyendo de mis problemas? Retaría a Ino por huir de sus problemas cuando yo hago lo mismo? Hipócrita, Sakura hipócrita.

Y caí sobre el suelo de mi balcón sin poder procesar por completo el que Ino ya deba estar llegando a Okinawa, y yo? Y él? Y todos? Nadie la intentó detener? Nadie la va a extrañar? Solo yo?

Por que? No siente que algo la retenga el Tokyo lo suficiente para no huir? No mudarse? No... creo que ella no lo hace voluntariamente, exacto, nada la retiene en Tokyo, solo su padre, que ya no está.

Debo llamarla, debo saber que sucede, y si para dejar todo claro viajo a Okinawa, lo hago, lo juro.

Ino, por que así tan de repente? Por que no quisiste decirme?

Kakashi y Sasori se fueron, quedé sola, otra vez, frente a la crepuscular luz del sol. Pleno otoño, pleno despojo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Naha en cuestión de horas que ni noté, cosa de las pastillas.

Nubes, nubes, nubes. Nubes es lo único que recuerdo de mi viaje. Y una rara voz, aburrida, nombrándolas, hablándoles y no sé que mas. Pero juro a Dios que nunca podré olvidarla.

Mamá llamó un taxi hacia el hogar que ella ya ocupaba en Naha. Hace mas calor que en Tokyo, incluso siendo otoño también.

La casa es bonita, de madera, con un terreno amplio rodeado de bosque y un soleado día, restregando un ojo por demasiada luz de golpe, mamá entró con mis valijas violeta fuerte, y yo la imité, con lo del ojo y entrar.

Linda por fuera, linda por dentro, es... zafable, si, una casa intermedia, ahí. Lo que vi de Naha camino a la nueva casa -nueva para mi- es precioso.

Vi costas impresionantes, playas, palmeras, selvas, el olor salino colándose intenso en mi nariz. Se ve como el Paraíso.

Sin dudas podría gustarme esconder las penas en la arena, mi rincón privado entre las palmeras.

Mi rincón de luz.

.

.

.

Y? Va acomodándose, ya saben entonces lo que Ino quería decirle a Sakura pero pidió que Sasori lo haga: que viviría de ahora en mas en Naha! Bueno, pasemos al review de una personilla veloz como la light!

Alessannd Leto: Yo también querida! Soy la Reina del Drama! Jajaja nah, es joda. Bueno, ahora está como esperanzandose la cosa. Es Sakura, solita se busca el sufrimiento haciéndose la cabeza. Espera para ver! Y... no te lo niego, Kakashi me besa y yo no lo suelto mas jajaja. Es Kakashi, se pierda en el camino de la vida jajaja - viendo exámenes chunin!- Para nada bueno jajaja! Igual que Sakura, Sasori solito se busca el sufrir, por boludo le pasa! Tanto? Madre! Si, te entiendo, me pasó. El vago de Sasori luchando por algo? Nel prro. JA! JA! JA! -risa sarcástica claramente- Sasori no siendo un cabezota? NO SIENDOLO? Impossible diría Shontelle. Obvio que no es la forma! Pero el dolor es un obstáculo para el entendimiento, para la comprensión clara como el agua. Deidara está en su mundo, ya va a aparecer, pero falta, falta bastante. Apa, parece que alguien tiene curiosidad, no te dijeron que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Eres una degenerada Alessannd, andar pensando en el 69 -je, casualidad que yo imaginé a Gaara y Sakura haciendo el 69 hace unos días- te pregunto, por que? Ay gracias, trato de ponerle demasiada pimienta a esto por que, si lo tienes, úsalo! Y yo tengo mucho drama en mi vida! Me sonrojo, eres una tierna, no tengas mucha paciencia que ya te llegó el cap jajaja! Awww, madre, esta muchacha halagadora que me pone como Hinatomato! También te doy un abrazo bien virtualoso!

A quienes leen mi fic así, re fantasmas, les mando un lindo beso! Gracias por los fav y follow!

Y... acá termina este terrible pie -por que mierda siempre hago el pie mas largo que la historia se puede saber por amor a todo lo bello?!- bueno, no sé y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Besos y los escribo la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

Haro! Avanzo a la velocidad de la luz, maldición! Soy veloz...! Fiuuum! Disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio igual que Shino y Lee.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

\- Vamos pedazo de chatarra! Vamos!- bufé.

Dos horas tratando de que la maldita chata (esa camioneta roja horrible que la abuela guardaba hace años en el garaje) arranque. Revisé todo dentro de ella, y parece en orden, por que no arranca?! Basta, estoy demasiado frustrado para concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea Sakura.

Volví a bufar. A punto de sacarme de quicio, puse la cabeza sobre la bocina resonando en toooooooodo el barrio.

\- Sasori?- esa voz! Así de despeinado y lleno de aceite para motor en la cara, la vi parada en la entrada del garaje.

\- Sakura, que?

\- Quería... quería saber si tú, emmm, si tú querías ir a la boda de Hinata conmigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana, el lunes estaba tan helado para ser otoño que de solo pensarlo estornudé. Mierda, no me habré resfriado?

Por suerte mamá y papá fueron a una conferencia el día anterior y volverían el miércoles. Con la casa en silencio absoluto, fui a desayunar ya preparando una cita con tía Tsunade así me da un certificado médico que justifique la falta al colegio.

Frente a la ventana mirando la librería repasé todo lo sucedido hace días: Sasori bajo mi balcón -muy Romeo- Kakashi peleando con él y la noticia nefasta de Ino yendo a Naha. Enserio que estoy preocupada, su teléfono ya no es el mismo, dice que no está habilitado, acaso piensa abandonarnos sin comentar en su defensa?!

Suspiré cansada de todo este desastre que es mi vida. Por ahora debía pensar en los exámenes de final de semestre y el café enfriándose enfrente mio. Por que no lo tomo y ya? No, parece que espero a que esté desabrido y helado para preocuparme. Es natural ser así?

Es natural, o humanamente posible, ser tan... desagradecido? Tan despreocupado? Tan amargo? No cuidé de Sasori, ni pensaba en él como algo a proteger hasta que Ino se lo llevó. "Seguro sigue allí mañana" tal vez si mañana, pero quien me asegura que la semana que viene el aún espera mi cariño? Nada. Nada me lo asegura.

-0-0-

El característico sonido de la portilla de metal para la mensajería en mi puerta, tintineó por la casa. Conmigo almorzando en paz, apenas miré de reojo la puerta, en todo caso la vería después. Grave error.

Ya tardeciendo sobre Tokyo, de pura aburrida levanté la carta y su fino papel lila con detalles azules cobalto, tan elegante como los dos nombres adornándolo: _**Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata**_.

Que?! Sin medir el tamaño del corte, así, a lo bestia, abrí la carta, ya me estaba asustando.

 _ **Haruno Sakura: usted y un acompañante están cordialmente invitados a la boda de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

 _ **Etiqueta obligatoria.**_

 _ **Confirmación requerida en los siguientes tres días hábiles de haber recibido la invitación.**_

 _ **\- Sábado 10 de Diciembre.**_

 _ **\- Ruta 40 Entrada 3 a Parque Tsukiyama, Campiña Hyuuga.**_

 _ **\- 11:00 AM.**_

 _ **\- Se le ruega puntualidad. Tolerancia de 10 minutos luego de la hora señalada.**_

 _ **Los Esperamos.**_

QUEEEEEEEE?! Trágame Cielo y Tierra! COMO QUE EN UN MES HINATA Y SASUKE SE CASAN?! PERO POR QUE?! Merezco una explicación! Ino sabe?! De ser así, esto estará interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Mierda Hinata, justo ahora te vienes a desmayar- y si, antes de entrar a su casa para decidir la forma correcta, o menos dolorosa, de decirles a nuestras familias que esperamos un niño, ella cae cual peso muerto- Y dale Mariana a la canastita, vamos al hospital._

 _Conduje hasta el Hospital Ishida, el tráfico que desespera a cualquiera de por medio, y llegando, el mejor encuentro del mundo: papá Hyuuga y su séquito de Hyuuguitas con Neji todo herido, fantástico, esto no podría estar mejor, de lujo._

 _\- Uchiha...- siseó Neji. Enseguida todos los demás me vieron llevando a Hinata en una silla de ruedas- Que haces con Hinata?!_

 _\- Emmm nada- corrí hasta dejarla en sala de espera en el ala de maternidad, pero no, antes de poder irme lejos así perderlos, rodearon ambas salidas del pasillo._

 _\- Uchiha Sasuke, el segundo de Fugaku, que estás haciendo con MI hija en el hospital? Que le hiciste a Hinata?_

 _\- Nada, lo juro, nada malo- lo último que quería era entrar en conflicto con Hiashi, golpearlo y que mi hijo vea a su padre en prisión._

 _\- Tomen a Hinata y lleven a que la revisen- el séquito acató la orden de papi Hyuuga, y yo, yo estaba solo en un pasillo con mala iluminación, a lo película de terror._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasaron dos horas, dos en las que vague por el hospital cual alma en pena, pensando en Hinata, en el bebé, en los Hyuuga, y en la piña bien encastrada que papá me va a dar. Si._

 _\- Sasuke...- cerca del estacionamiento, vi a papá bajar de un auto con Itachi y Madara. Mierda._

 _\- Itachi?- creo que ya sé que hacen aquí._

 _\- Ven hermanito._

 _Los cuatro fuimos al ala de maternidad, donde Hiashi retaba a Hinata, la pobre menuda casi llora. Conozco tan bien a Hinata, sé cuando va a llorar, a gritar, a sonreír o a retarme. Es transparente para mi como yo lo soy para ella._

 _\- Hiashi- parece que se tienen confianza- que sucede?_

 _\- Fugaku, veo que no está enterado._

 _\- No, por favor, dígame- tal vez no tanta._

 _\- Su hijo... espera un niño con Hinata._

 _Trágame tierra._

 _Hinata cerró fuerte los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas ante tal despliegue de franqueza._

 _Se avergüenza, lo noté._

 _Le avergüenza haberse acostado conmigo._

 _Y no sé que duele mas: el puñetazo que Fugaku me propició, o el arrepentimiento de Hinata._

 _Por que, sinceramente, yo no me arrepiento, no interesa si me matan, desheredan o golpean, Hinata fue, es y será lo mejor en mi patética vida._

 _Retuve el odio en mis ojos, retuve el odio de Fugaku es sus ojos, mirándome, escupiendo lo irresponsable que fui._

 _\- Ven, Fugaku- papá siguió a Hiashi hasta una esquina alejada, Itachi intentaba hacerme parar, pero no, no necesito ayuda, puedo solo. Lo único que me interesa es saber si Hinata está bien, quiero ir con ella, y decirle lo que siento sin pensar en mi prematura muerte._

 _Por que le avergüenzo? Por que le apeno? Acaso no está feliz por nuestra espera? Por el niño?_

 _Creo que no. Y duele. Duele saberlo._

 _\- Sasuke, pensamos en dejarte pasar este descuido tuyo- mio? Descuido? Que hablaron estos dos?_

 _\- Ah si?- traté de sonar lo mas sarcástico posible._

 _\- Si hijo, queremos que tú y Hinata críen a ese niño, así que se van a casar._

 _Que? Esas cosas se deciden así de fácil para ellos? Hinata, entre llanto, levantó la cabeza sorprendida._

 _\- Así nada mas? Ya?- digo, aún vamos a la secundaria alta._

 _\- Si, no se preocupen, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los detalles, cuando necesiten saber algo lo diremos. Dentro de un mes._

 _Un mes? Aún a Hinata no se le nota el embarazo._

 _Tan sencillo? A mi no me cuadra._

 _Itachi estaba tan desconcertado como yo. Sus negros ojos vacilaban inquietos entre papá y Hiashi, sus sonrisas autosuficientes y las miradas lascivas._

 _No me cuadra._

 _No me cuadra en absoluto._

 _Pero si esto es lo que hace feliz a Hinata: me pondré un traje y anillo._

 _Solo si la hace feliz."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dudaba entre si decirle o no.

Aún no dejé las cosas claras con Sasori, Kakashi e Ino, aún no, y me parece un poco descarado venir a preguntarle si quiere ir a una boda conmigo.

\- Una boda?

\- Si- se veía tan desencajado como su voz.

\- Bueno...- dudó. Eso es suficiente para mi.

\- Pero creo... que primero debemos hablar, no es así?

\- Si- ahí sonaba mas seguro, y triste. Sasori está triste? Por que siento de la culpa?

-0-0-

En la mesa, con una tetera y tazas de por medio, apenas y si cruzamos palabra. Es incómodo, hacía mucho Sasori y yo no teníamos silencios incómodos.

\- Sakura, dime- sus ojos, están... apagados- a ti te gusta Kakashi?

No. No Sasori. Como puedes dudar de mi amor? Claro, él no sabe que tengo ese amor.

\- No, en absoluto.

Lo vi aliviarse, y tragó para seguir preguntando.

\- Y te besó?- la única pregunta que no quería tocar.

Que le digo? Que si? Que no? No puedes empezar una relación con mentiras. Y que me asegura que haya un futuro para nosotros? Si le soy sincera, quizás impida un comienzo romántico. Si le miento, quizás también lo impida. Yo...

\- Si.

Le fui sincera.

Suspiró tapándose los ojos con la mano, apoyando aquel brazo frustrado.

\- Sasori...- creo que me oye- Él me beso- acaso tratas de empeorarla, Sakura?!- Pero yo a él no.

De alguna forma tenía que suavizar el pecado. Si, me siento sucia, y sé que Kakashi no se merece tal desprecio, aún así, no puedo negar que mi corazón, pertenece a Sasori.

Recuerdo que si, que besé a Kakashi como él a mi, que debí decir? El corazón me pesa, por no ser de hielo cuando el cielo me pide paciencia.

\- Lo siento... Sasori- me niego a perderlo, me niego a perderlo así de fácil!

Vamos Sasori, sé que tú me vas a perdonar.

Dime que hay amor en tu corazón, dime que sientes algo por mi.

Dime que me extrañaste, dime que no interesa lo sucedido.

Dime que no te gusta Ino, dime que fue una equivocación.

Pero dime algo!

Lo que sea!

O quizás enloquezca...

.

.

.

Wow, que drama por amor a Dios.

Esto está hecho una novela, y aún falta mas drama, sabes que Alessannd? Tomaré tu idea y mataré a otro personaje, en parte fue por lo que dijiste y en otra por la novela que estoy viendo y te recontra recomiendo: Valientes de Lily Ann Martin. Es una novela argentina cómica, romántica y mucho drama violento, mas que nada me baso en ella para escribir, en especial el SasoSaku.

A por el review!

Alessannd Leto: y volví a ser rápida jajaja. Ay :'v sé que a veces tardo mucho pero ay. Ja, si, será importante, no adivinaste quien es? Me decepcionaste mucho... jajaja. Eso lo sabrás mas adelante. Jajaja lo sé, ese Deidara va y viene como el aire, y si, debería, pero no lo va a hacer por ahora, luego verás que pasa. Re mala. Ay Dios, no sos la única que quiere ver una pelea entre esos dos, yo también :v Sakura madura? Pfff por favor, si Sasori es un nene, ella es una bebé. Hablando de bebés, ya sabes que sucede con esa pareja de degenerados, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo jajaja. 17! Mi número favorito! Si, sé lo pervertida que eres, y esa escena tuya de SasuHina en "Pasión de Estocolmo", miau, casi muero, Sasuke violando a Hinata en la escalera, madre, agonizo en realidad, estuvo genial! Jajaja con respecto a el GaaSaku lemmon...

Pasa que tengo un fic en mente, es AU GaaSaku, e imaginando un par de escenas censuradas de ellos dos, se me apareció en la cabeza a ambos acostados, Sakura a los pies de Gaara y él a los pies de ella, básicamente en direcciones contrarias, bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra (no ahondaré en detalles por que sería meterle lemmon a mi fic de manera indirecta jajaja) y 69.

La cosa es que soy una degenerada y lo primero que imagino de una posible historia es la escena lemmon (hentai si decido dibujarla) antes del argumento en realidad, y casi siempre de imaginar la escena para adultos, surge el argumento, como en ESTE FIC.

Adoro que tengamos los mismos gustos! Es como tener una hermana perfecta! Te mando muchos besos y ojalá hayas disfrutado el fic, corazón!

jacpin2002: I say you here too, I don't know about translater pages, but you can use the google translate. Where are you from? I want know jejeje. So, thank you for read my story, really, and I leave you a big hug! Kisses!

Wow, enserio jamás pensé que alguien de habla inglesa leería mi fic, me siento conmovida! Thank you jacpin2002!

Ahora me siento importante jajaja.

Besos, besos y mas besos a los que le dan fav y follow a mi historia, es por ustedes corazones!

Y weno, les dejo un: que tengan linda tarde -aquí son las 4 y 20 de la tarde- y les escribo la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

Haro! Espero que les guste mucho! Los escribo abajo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio y que viva el ShinSara!

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

\- Lo siento...- pero Sasori no pensaba en Kakashi, en el beso o en él mismo, pensaba en Sakura, y que habrá sucedido en su vida como para permitirse estar así de mal. Es que si, sus ojos lo decían todo, escondía algo destruido detrás, y Sasori temía, que eso destruido sea la confianza...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó a media mañana.

El olor del desayuno la llamó tan veloz como decidió salir a conocer Naha.

Con un sol brillante sobre el cielo despejado. Poca gente caminando, relajada, así que Ino quiso imitarlos. Respirar hondo y disfrutar el día.

Bajó el camino de su terreno hasta los suburbios mas cercanos de Naha, enseguida pudo distinguir de entre todo el verde a la encantadora comunidad, sus puestos coloridos y el sonido de la brisa tintineando los colgantes de cerámica en cada sitio.

Pero al mirar el cielo, una nube solitaria, pequeña, captó su débil atención, no sabía por que se la quedaba viendo mas de lo usual, osea nada. Que tenía de especial esa nube? En la inmensidad del azulado firmamento, la nube apenas era distinguible.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. El camino desemboca en muchísimos lugares de interés, no solo el centro de Naha... la vida también.

Que es ese instinto poderoso pero peculiar que solemos ignorar?

Es la mirada curiosa a típicas insignificancias y que después cobran un enorme sentido.

Son las gotas de lluvia resbalando la tersa piel de Ino.

Son los escalofríos al ver que esa pequeña nube, paso a ser la tormenta tropical azotando Naha.

Son los pasos salpicando con fuerza los charcos profundos que acaban de formarse bajo la tempestad.

Son los resbalones que la dejaron encima de un chico.

Son las sensaciones de que... ya lo había visto en algún lado.

\- Te conozco?

\- No olvidaría a la chica que me ignoró monumentalmente en un avión.

\- Ah ya, si, nos conocemos, pero no es excusa para ser tan grosero, sabes?!

\- Ni la tuya para gritarme, loca.

\- Loca?! Tú eres el que hablaba de nubes como un chiflado! Mira lo que hizo tu nube! Me dejó empapadísima!

\- Ay, baja la voz, estás muy cerca y me dejas sordo, eres muy molesta...- hizo un movimiento para levantarse y dejar a Ino sentada sobre un charco- Te vas a enfermar si no te levantas.

Ino miró a su alrededor antes de acatar el consejo, su vestido de flores pasado por agua, el peinado arruinado y las flores que llevaba en el pelo, casi sin pétalos.

Aún molesta, él sostenía el paraguas sobre la cabeza de ella, no vaya a ser que luego le recrimine un resfriado.

\- Gracias quien quiera que seas.

\- Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara- el rostro antipático no coincidía con el tono alegre que empleaba.

\- Ino Yamanaka, un no gusto, Shikamaru- y le extendió una mano para que la estrechase.

\- Lo mismo digo, Ino- estrechó él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Duele Itachi!

\- Si no te quedas quieto te va a doler mas!

Una puntada mas, y Sasuke acató que debía de estar quieto si no deseaba recibir un agujazo en la costilla.

\- Listo, ahora, ve a verte al espejo.

Sasuke fue al espejo quedando algo dislocado, realmente no se imaginaba así de... ridículo con traje.

\- No me gusta.

\- Eh?! Pero si me lo pediste así, favorece tu figura y todo hermanito.

\- No me refiero a eso, digo que no me gusta como me quedan los trajes en general, traje de...

\- No digas mono.

\- Mono.

\- Pendejo de mierda- e Itachi bufó yendo a tomar un cigarro. Dándole dos caladas, seguía trazando detalles por arreglar del traje.

Como iría Konan con Hinata?

-0-0-

\- Ya, te gusta Hinata?

La susodicha miró todo su contorno en el espejo de 360 grados que Konan trajo.

\- Es un trabajo encantador Konan...

\- Y no te preocupes, aún no se te nota la panza, así que no hice nada especial.

\- Cuando se va a notar?

\- No sé con exactitud, nunca estuve embarazada, supongo que por los cinco, ahí es donde se las notaba a mis amigas, por que? Te preocupa tu aspecto?

\- No no, que va, se que Sasuke me querrá igual, por que no voy a estar gorda, yo seguiré delgada, dentro mio estará nuestro hijo, nada mas.

\- Ojalá todas pensaran como tú, entonces?

\- Sabes que aún voy al colegio... y cuando se me noté, papá me pondrá un profesor particular para que nadie me vea.

\- Si, lo sé, Itachi me lo dijo... aunque no voy a opinar al respecto, no me incumbe.

\- No, está bien, me interesa saber tu opinión, no hablo con nadie de esto... me vendrá bien...

\- Si tú lo dices...- suspiró- Creo que tu padre es un imbécil.

Hinata si que estaba sorprendida ante el adjetivo que Konan utilizó, pero si, sabía que era cierto.

\- Lo sé...

\- Disculpa que sea tan grosera con él, pero es cierto, obligarte a casarte sin preguntar tu opinión? Está todo bien que sea con el hombre que amas, pero algo acá no me cuadra, algo esconde ese viejo, y eso que solo cruzamos dos palabras, pero saber las circunstancias de la boda y quienes se casan, ya no cuadra.

\- Que quieres decir?- captando toda la atención de Hinata, Konan toma asiento para meditar.

\- No sé con exactitud, me falta información, pero estoy muy segura que tu papá no accedió a la boda por que quiere que seas feliz.

Y ambas callaron.

Hinata por miedo a seguir preguntando.

Konan por miedo a confundirla mas.

Pero las dos por saber con certeza que Hiashi oculta algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, dime una cosa...

\- Si?

\- Pasó algo desde que nos conocemos? Cualquier cosa, algo que te agobie?- es una pregunta experimento?

\- Como que?

\- No sé, lo que sea, algo que te este quitando el sueño- trata de confundirme mas aún?

Que quiera que le diga exactamente? No sé nada que el no sepa... incluso lo de Ino...

\- Si.

\- Que?

\- Tú... te estabas viendo con Ino, cierto?

Como sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas, comprendí que el sabe a que me refiero.

\- No- tienes el valor de mentirme descaradamente?- No es lo que piensas, recuerdas en funeral de Inoichi?- asentí- Allí empecé a conversar con Ino, jamás salí con ella, cada vez que Ino necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entiende, yo estaba ahí.

\- Entonces... ella te dijo que se iba antes que a mi...

La furia, se convirtió en decepción.

\- Si, me pidió que te lo dijera, pero te vi con Kakashi y me enojé- por que?- luego al querer llamarte para avisar que Ino se iba al otro día, no atendías, era por eso? Creíste que salía con Ino?

\- Cuando tú lo dices suena tonto- la risa sale para ocultar mi vergüenza.

\- Lo es, pero quien soy yo para juzgarte? También reaccioné de la misma forma al verte con Kakashi, la diferencia es que él te besó. Yo no besé a Ino...

\- Buen punto, lo siento, soy una estúpida...

Su suave mano acariciaba la mía sobre la mesa, y por fin lo miré a los ojos...

Esos bellos ojos café...

Los que desde la primera vez quedaron tatuados en mi corazón.

Como resistirme a Sasori? Es imposible, un esfuerzo inútil.

\- Sakura... me perdonas?

Jamás creí oírle decir eso.

\- Si tú me perdonas a mi.

\- Suena justo...

Y después de semanas sin vernos feliz, reímos con ganas.

.

.

.

Otro capitulo donde esto va tomando color otra vez. Las cosas quedaron semi claras entre Sasori y Sakura, ya sabemos quien es el misterioso guacho que Ino conoció en el avión -jamás van a ver a Sai cerca de Ino- y la incertidumbre crece en la casa Hyuuga. Chan chan chaaan!

A por el review!

Alessannd Leto: creo que nunca está de mas! jajaja! Por el principio :v saltar? Ay Dios, sos una ternura! Yo casi salto con tu asesinato! Pero salto de la ira! No es eso, ya lo describiré mas adelante, es que ese Sasuke es un dolor en el trasero! Es difícil escribirlo! Pasaron muy poco tiempo juntos como para que Sakura pudiera cambiar su cariño a Sasori por cariño a Kakashi jajaja. Irán juntos! Que pasará allí? Muejejeje jajajajaja! No? Eres una despistada! Era Shikamaru!

Y eso que no te la conté en detalle, ahí si que soy una degenerada. Lemmon! Si! Quiero lemmon GaaSaku! Mi Deidara nooo! Aún duele! Yo también te amo! Besotes!

Bueno, bueno, bueno, a esos angelitos mios que me dan fav y follow: les deseo lo mejor y les doy las gracias mas sinceras!

Los escribo la próxima! -y a las fujoshi que les parece interesante el BoruInojin, pasen a mi fic "Nocturnia Adolescente"!- Wai!


	19. Chapter 19

Haro! Como están? Yo bien, pero mal físicamente, tengo el cuello duro y duele moverlo para atrás. Bueno, no importa, lo importante es el capítulo que les traigo. Disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio al igual que Shino y Lee -por eso están solteros-

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

\- Hasta acá! Siempre tenéis alguna queja! Si no te gusta, andate!

\- Bueno, me voy!

Y obedece de un portazo, dejando a Temari sola, de nuevo.

De nuevo sola en la enorme casa que compraron juntos.

De nuevo sola en la vida que construyeron juntos.

De nuevo sola en la soledad que también construyeron juntos.

La pared levantándose entre Naruto, y ella.

La distancia que poco a poco lograron imponer.

Temari se siente impotente, frente a su marido alejándose en el auto.

Como llegaron a el punto irreversible de no querer ver al otro? Hacía meses el matrimonio no va a ningún lado, tratan de reanimarlo, pero es en vano.

Sólo una solución sana llega a la mente de Temari...

Y a ninguno de los dos le agrada...

-0-0-

\- Disculpe, aquí estaba el local Ichiraku, se cambió o...?

\- No, lo siento, cerró hace unos días, y parece que Teuchi no piensa volver a abrir.

Y el día se desmorona a velocidades insospechadas.

Primero, el jefe se levanta del lado izquierdo de la cama, así que despide gente, Naruto por ejemplo.

Segundo, Temari está de los pelos y terminan peleando, otra vez.

Tercero, el auto se queda a medio camino. Tuvo que dejarlo en el taller.

Cuarto, Ichiraku cerró.

Ahora, adonde huiría de Temari? Del trabajo? Del dolor? De sus penas?

\- Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención, le ayudo- una linda voz, extendió su mano a Naruto.

\- No pasa nada... está bien! De verás!- y él decide tomarla con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Bueno, espero que así sea...

\- Estoy bien, de verás, no te preocupes!

Así como se vieron, cruzaron una despedida y Naruto volvió por donde vino, la casa.

La solitaria casa, enorme, vacía, sin ruido Temari fue juntando las cosas que se llevaría. Recién al ver la sombra de un mueble, Naruto caía en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Ambos llegaron al divorcio.

No uno cualquiera, uno silencioso. Callado.

Callado, como Naruto atravesando la puerta de entrada.

Callado, como el living y Temari durmiendo sobre el sillón.

Callado, como el movimiento que hizo así tapar a su esposa.

Y lanzando un bufido, se fue a acostar.

-0-0-

Bien temprano, apenas el sol saliendo por el este, Naruto estaba desayunando apaciblemente, con periódico en mano.

Varias opciones laborales, pero ninguna para la que esté capacitado en realidad.

Y le brillaron los ojos.

Ni se acabó el café, sólo fue al perchero por su chaqueta marrón y naranja, las llaves del auto y la dirección de su -quizás- futuro empleo.

\- A donde vas?- en medio de su carrera hasta el auto, Temari apareció en bata.

\- A ver una cosa.

Anonadada, le vio irse veloz, agudizando la mirada de pura desconfianza, algo en Naruto no cuadraba.

Y quizás es que él le oculta su despido.

O que está sintiéndose mas acorralado de lo que imaginaba.

Sea cual sea, termina llegando a una cafetería muy bonita, que Naruto seguro vio en algún momento.

\- Disculpe, vine por el empleo de mesero, alguien a quien darle mi currículum o...?- el hombre de la barra asintió llego a la cocina detrás suyo- Espero, claro...

Bajo unos interminables minutos, la dulce voz del día anterior regresó.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, no es así?

\- Si, ese soy yo, tú...

\- Si, trabajo aquí, haré todo lo posible para que consiga el trabajo.

\- Ah, gracias... y por que?- la risa cantarina de ella se acumulaba en los oídos de Naruto.

\- Lo tiré, me siento en deuda.

\- Nah, no problem, está bien, enserio!- sonrió.

\- Y ese moretón en su mejilla?- señalando la mancha violeta bajo la mejilla, él instintivamente se tapa.

\- No, está bien, es de otra... emmm, me caí solo- ni él se la cree.

\- Enserio?- levantó una ceja sarcástica.

\- No, fue por tu empujón, pero enserio que no me molesta, también soy muy torpe...

\- También?! Me llamó torpe?!- si que era torpe.

\- No, no, no! Perdón! No quise decir eso! Lo lamento, de verás!- y mientras Naruto seguía avergonzado, lleno de miedo, ella volvió a reír.

\- Es un chiste, no pasa nada...

Si que es muy bonita.

\- Venga Señor Uzumaki, le haremos una entrevista.

\- Shion! Ya vino?

\- Si Señor Jiraiya!- dentro, un hombre avejentado, canoso y de pelo largo, esperaba tras un escritorio. La oficina simple, solo el escritorio, un archivero y helecho junto a la ventana. Naruto dio una gran bocanada de aire, hacía años no iba a una entrevista.

\- Siéntate muchacho, veamos de que estás hecho.

-0-0-

Lleno de incertidumbre, lleno de impaciencia, lleno de esperanza, Naruto arrancó el auto hasta la casa, donde Temari aguardaba curiosa a su marido.

\- Que hiciste hoy? Gaara y Kankuro vinieron a almorzar, casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza al no saber sobre el paradero de mi propio esposo.

\- Fui a una cafetería.

\- Nueve horas y media?

\- Bueno, también al taller, me hicieron un descuento- creía que con una sonrisa incómoda, todo se arregla.

\- Y, de tanto que lo llevas, tarde o temprano iba a pasar...

La vio ir a la cocina, ni siquiera una conversación casual logran mantener? No, en absoluto.

Resignado, fue a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, al otro día debía averiguar si Jiraiya quiso contratarlo. Y si Shion está de su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bien, ya está, todo claro, ahora, deberías preocuparte por tu estudio, no es así? Tus padres se van a preocupar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no soy una nena chiquita, Sasori, conozco mis prioridades.

\- Tranquila, no quise ofenderte, entiendo.

\- Perfecto.

Y agarré los libros frente a mi con tal de ponerme a leer algo sobre biología y eso, pero con Sasori al lado, es sumamente imposible no distraerse. Es tan lindo! No puedo ver el libro, quiero verlo a él!

\- Pasa algo?- mi cerebro es obediente cuando le conviene.

\- No, no, solo que... tu abuela sabe que estás aquí? Dejaste todo así no más cuando nos fuimos.

\- Chiyo no se preocupa en el día, se preocupa si no aparezco para dormir en casa.

\- Es confiada.

\- No, confía en mi.

Su sutil sonrisa revela que no es tan malo como parece, menos con Chiyo, a pesar de gritarle e insultarla. Y caí en la mas profunda melancolía: no conozco en absoluto a Sasori. Tanto tiempo y reímos sin preguntar sobre el otro.

Creo que debo hacerlo también.

\- Oye, Sasori, cual es tu color favorito?

\- Y eso a que vino?- rió.

\- No sé, curiosidad.

\- Emmm rojo, y verde.

\- Como la Navidad!

\- Exacto, pero no me gusta la Navidad, es aburrida, jamás recibo lo que quiero así que no tiene sentido, solo ceno con Chiyo y Ebisu.

\- Ya veo...- se acercaba el 25 de Diciembre, y oírle decir que no le gusta fue decepcionante.

Yo tengo poca familia, solo mamá, papá y Tsunade, pero aún disfruto de la Navidad. Es lindo pasar el tiempo con ellos y comer entre risas.

La época que mas espero junto el Festival de los Cerezos.

\- Y el tuyo?

\- El mio? Pues... el rosa y el verde, no es obvio?- reí.

\- Quizás un poco, pero mira, nos gustan casi los mismo colores, el rosa es rojo con blanco.

\- Si!- no quería resaltarlo yo, parecería loca obsesiva.

\- Bueno, quieres un café? Veo que te distraigo, así que lee y yo voy a la cocina- asentí, tan obvia soy? Claro, si no dejo de mirarlo- Y deja de mirarme, me acosas Sakura- como lo supo si está dándome la espalda? Demonios.

\- Lo que sea- y la sombra de su bella sonrisa es lo que ocupa el recuerdo mientras prepara café.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Hija! Me voy al supermercado! Cualquier cosa el número de mi celular está en la heladera!- y creyó que eso sería lo último que diría su madre- Ino! Hay un muchacho en la puerta que te busca!

\- Que?- por un momento pensó que podía ser...- Ah, eres tú, pasa Shikamaru.

\- No soy quien esperabas?

\- No, no, no es eso, tranquilo.

\- Bueno Ino, los dejo, no rompan nada.

Con un cierre suave, la madre de Ino se fue dejando a Shikamaru en el sofá e Ino con mano en la heladera.

\- Quieres helado? Tenemos de limón, frutos rojos y...- el pote temblaba en sus palmas.

\- Avellana? No, no me gusta la avellana- ella sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

\- A mi tampoco.

\- Pasa algo?

\- No, nada, recordé algo feo.

En efecto, el helado de avellana era el favorito de... Deidara. Era. Para Ino, él está muerto.

\- Era con un hombre? Si quieres hablar... te escucho...

Vaciló unos segundos, hablar de Deidara no le parecía una buena conversación, menos bajo los efectos de la tristeza y la bronca.

\- Bueno... sabes? Vine a vivir a Naha por que mi papá murió hace poco, lo extraño mucho, vivía con él en Tokyo, ahora, estoy un poco sola, extraño a mi papá, a mis amigos y la escuela, aunque suene raro.

\- Entiendo, mi padre murió hace unos años, y ahora vivo en Naha, cada temporada viajo a Tokyo para encontrarme con amigos y eso.

\- De que trabajas?

\- Soy abogado.

\- De?- el ánimo de Ino crecía a medida que la charla iba hacia el lado de Shikamaru y no el suyo.

\- De todo un poco, matrimonial y familias son mi especialidad, pero bueno, dejemos eso, odio hablar de trabajo, es muy molesto...

\- Nah, es interesante, me hiciste recordar que no sé que estudiar cuando termine la secundaria alta.

\- Ah no? Y que te gusta? Puedes empezar por eso. Y si te quedan dudas, un test vocacional es buena opción.

\- Si, lo sé, me lo han dicho, me gustan las flores, la jardinería en realidad, pero también pintar.

\- Pintar? Tienes alma de artista?- su rostro serio y aburrido seguía desencajando con el entusiasta tono que utiliza.

\- Algo así- al fin y al cabo, siempre vuelve al mismo punto: el arte, Deidara.

Por que la vida la tortura así? Huir? No. No fue huir. Fue tratar de olvidar, cosa que no sucede en absoluto.

Mas lo tiene lejos, mas intenta no pensarlo, mas se enfoca en si misma... mas descubre que son inseparables, que merecen estar juntos, que quiere correr a Tokyo y volver a hundirse en sus brazos.

No oía que rayos relataba Shikamaru, sólo asiente con una sonrisa complaciente. En vez de recordar a Sakura, a Sasori, a su padre, a Hinata, a Sasuke, a todo el mundo, recuerda a Deidara, y la promesa de que jamás la dejaría de lado.

Que tonta fue.

Años tras de Sasuke, deseando el amor perfecto. Maldijo la vez que lo siguió a esa estúpida cafetería, que vio a Deidara en la casa de Sakura y se permitió quererlo. Es culpa de ella y sólo ella.

Vergüenza, tristeza, pena y arrepentimiento, son los que aquejan su pobre corazón al punto del suicidio y una cosa no deja que acabe todo:

Su madre.

La mujer no merece en absoluto sufrir mas aún, Ino era lo único que le quedaba.

Ino seguirá aquí. Por su madre.

Y sólo por ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya, o la vieja bruja se va a preocupar, y si se preocupa se pone muy molesta, mas que de costumbre.

\- Eres muy malo con ella, pobre Chiyo - reí, a pesar de que no sea un chiste en absoluto.

\- Ah... como sea, me voy, te veo mañana?

\- Si, te acompaño a la puerta- pero ya llegando me detuvo a seguir camino.

\- Deja, ve a estudiar, yo cierro, buenas noches... Sakura...

Y el mas casto y dulce de los besos, fue depositado en mi frente por Sasori.

Ni noté como cerró la puerta, o como seguía parada frente a la misma.

Sólo pensaba en él.

Y en que todo va mejorando a pasos agigantados.

A esto temía? A decirle la verdad? Se la tomó muy bien, logramos superarlo.

Es mas comprensivo de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Yipiyayei! Ojalá no esté mal este capítulo, lo sentí raro en realidad, pero la desgracia no sólo persigue a Ino, si no que persigue a Sasuke, a Hinata, a Naruto y Temari, pero pronto, también a dos mas, sip, la vida es así, altas y bajas, y en este fic son mas bajas que cualquier cosa hasta ahora jajaja. Ay, que sad :'v.

Como sea, agradezco a quienes le dan fav y follow a mi historia, es por ustedes criaturitas bellas!

Les deseo buenas noches -acá ya es de noche- y les escribo pronto! Seguramente mañana o pasado, si, seguramente.


	20. El Principio del Fin

CHAN... CHARARARARARARAAAN! Bienvenidos al capítulo 20 de esta cosilla tan amorosa y amuñecada -amuñecada? esa palabra existe? según el corrector de mi compu si- Como sea! Estoy feliz de haber llegado aquí, pero el festejo lo voy a dejar para el final, donde los pies son mas largos que los de Bob Patiño. Disfruten!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi, este fic es mio y las ganas también.

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 20: "El Principio del Fin"**

.

.

.

La boda se acerca. Magistralmente veo vestidos, a ambas familias ocupadas por el evento, y sólo quiero que Sasuke y yo podamos ser felices juntos, los tres.

Pero por que siento que nada está bien en realidad? Todo parece ser lo que soñé, papá aceptando mi amor, dejando que nos casemos y con un niño en camino, y la opresión no cesa, no desde que hablé con Konan.

Es la cuarta semana en la que me reúno con ella para lo del vestido, hace tiempo venimos charlando entre cita y cita, es una persona agradable y sincera.

\- Itachi? Y Konan?- llevaba diez minutos de retraso, cosa rara en Konan, es muy puntual.

\- No lo sé, la vi anoche salir de la casa, desde entonces nadie sabe nada.

\- Se habrá quedado dormida? O le pasó algo?

\- No lo creo, Konan es muy madrugadora, en cuanto al trabajo, es la persona mas responsable que conozco, me extraña viniendo de ella.

\- La espero... Pasa algo, Itachi?

Lo vi en sus ojos, en sus movimientos, está preocupado por ella.

\- No, nada...- y cuando se fue, quise llamarla.

\- Contestador? Que raro, llamaré a Pain.

Pero nada, contestador también.

Sólo queda suspirar y ver que depara, ojalá Konan esté bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que es ese aroma? Huele a pan tostado, café y dulce. De mi cocina? Nah, nah, imposible, para eso mamá o papá debieron cocinar y no están, tampoco saben, tía Tsunade? Neh, es mas manca en la cocina que yo. Entonces quien...?

\- Sasori? Como entraste?- en efecto, el muy descarado se puso un delantal y ponía un mas que tentador desayuno en mi mesa.

\- Yo lo dejé.

\- Que?!- ahora todos conspiran en contra mio? Algo mas de lo que deba enterarme?- Tía Tsunade, mamá se va a enojar muchísimo si se entera.

\- No tiene por que hacerlo querida, no es así, Sasori?- y él asintió.

\- Son unos suicidas.

\- Que esperabas?

Nada, nada en realidad.

\- Luego me explican como es que se conocen y por que mierda lo dejaste entrar.

\- Suena como si no lo quisieras aquí, Sakura.

\- Luego, primero comes el desayuno en el que me esmeré por prepararte.

Siempre tan lindo conmigo, tanto, que ya me siento en deuda.

-0-0-

Estuvo delicioso, Tsunade terminó su café y fue directo al hospital, alegando que había un asunto de suma importancia, no respondí, Sasori tampoco.

\- Y? Me vas a contar?

\- Que cosa?- es tonto, se hace, estudia, o lo subsidia el gobierno?

\- Como conociste a mi madrina!

\- Ah, eso, juega cartas con mi abuela- cierto, ya me lo dijo en una ocasión.

\- Entonces... como?

\- Eres una chusma, que el resto te lo cuente ella, yo ya hice mi parte, y por cierto, no me dijiste si te gustó o que.

\- Tienes dotes culinarios.

\- Era todo lo que necesitaba saber...

\- Claro, yo debo saciar tu curiosidad y tú no la mía.

Silencio que resultó incómodo, de donde surge? Si hablábamos lo mas bien, con risas y toda la bola.

\- Sasori?- y de un remate, me acorraló contra la mesada- Sasori? Pasa algo?!

Seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, su aliento empezaba a estar mas y mas cerca, de una preocupación burda, algo hizo clic! en mi cabeza.

Beso.

Él iba a besarme. Avanzando lento y temeroso, pero al fin y al cabo caería en beso. Puede que no sea el primero. Y Kakashi haya demostrado soltura y confianza. Pero un beso de Sasori es lo que ronda mis sueños hace tiempo.

A diferencia de la impresión que me dio en un comienzo, Sasori levantó la vista y esos ojos café brillaban en determinación.

\- Vas a ver como te voy a saciar.

Espera... que?!

Que me sorprende? Es el Sasori que conozco: seguro y mandado, sin preguntarle nada a nadie. Es el Sasori que conozco, y el que me gusta.

Quería decir una respuesta ingeniosa, pero la cercanía, al aire denso aglutinándose en medio nuestro y el roce constante de ambos, bloquea cualquier sinapsis.

Un milímetro mas, sólo uno y habré pasado a la siguiente fase.

Es la llave, la clave, la señal que indica un sentimiento mutuo.

Le gusto. Me gusta. Nos gustamos.

No mas amigos.

No mas _friendzone_.

No mas dudas o preocupaciones, me besa, le gusto, podremos intentarlo.

Y a punto de concretar el tan ansiado beso, su teléfono suena.

\- Hola? Tsunade? Si, si... que?! Voy para allá.

Sin reparar el lo que estaba pasando antes, tomó su chaqueta, zapatos, las llaves del auto y sin decirme nada.

Quedé sobre la mesada, aguardando callada, aún incapaz de comprender que pasó.

\- Creo... que nos íbamos a besar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el mercado, con la gente a mogollón y un calor pegajoso, Ino olía frutas que jamás vio en su vida, pero tenían una fragancia estupenda.

\- Ensalada de frutas?- pegó un respingo al reconocer la voz detrás suyo.

\- Shikamaru, te gusta?- con la derecha extiende la fruta hacia él.

\- Claro, papaya, será una buena ensalada de frutas.

Juntos recorrieron el mercado, observando, oliendo, maravillándose con todos esos colores.

\- Conoces bien Naha?- la mirada curiosa de Ino y su cantarina voz, revelaban el buen humor desbordándole.

\- Claro, vivo hace mucho aquí, cuando voy a ver a mi madre en Tokyo me siento extraño, es como un universo paralelo.

\- Crees que me va a pasar lo mismo?

\- Puede ser, Naha es un hermoso lugar, y donde estamos nosotros mas aún.

\- Las afueras, no puedo esperar al verano para disfrutar esas playas tan bonitas.

\- Ahora puedes, el clima aquí no es tan frío como en Tokyo.

\- Lo pensaré- y con un guiño, siguió tarareando camino a casa.

No sabía bien por que, pero oculta algo tras esa bonita sonrisa.

Shikamaru no es tonto, todo lo contrario, su título de abogado lo ganó con creces. Y tampoco hay que ser muy listo para adivinar que Ino tiene un secreto.

Puede no ser un secreto.

Pero si que esconde algo doloroso, triste, oscuro en ella, que intenta olvidar. No es su padre. Es alguien mas, seguramente.

Y de repente la curiosidad quemaba en Shikamaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ni un signo de vida de Sasori.

Doce de la noche y desapareció en la mañana dejando su billetera en el suelo. No soy chusma, pero quise leer algunos de sus datos.

Es muy bajito para su edad, el número me lo comprueba.

Que raro apellido, ahora entiendo por que no lo menciona.

Es tan inexpresivo en todas las fotos?

Wow, sin dudas creo que hay mas de una persona de lo que dice su tarjeta de identificación.

\- Sakura?

\- Tía, pasa algo? Y Sasori?- no reparé en que ella entró sin producir un ruido, o que me vio husmeando la billetera.

\- Él está bien, no pasa nada, deja de llamarlo, no puede contestar, está ocupado- y a mi me está asustando- Vendrá mañana.

Con eso cree que puedo dormir en paz?

Muy mal Tsunade, muy mal, ahora me hago la cabeza.

Que pasó que Tsunade lo llamó? Tengo miedo de que Sasori esté en problemas, le hayan hecho algo o ande en cosas raras con mi tía. Sé que ella no es mala persona, pero a veces su moral es dudosa.

Intenté dormir, cuando tocaba el sueño con seguridad, el sol empezó a asomarse por mi ventana. Que mas da. Es sábado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Como que dormida? Esta niña, siempre termina haciendo todo a su modo, la tendrás difícil con ella, eh Sasori?

\- Basta Tsunade, ya sé que Sakura es complicada, pero a mi nadie me gana.

\- Lo que digas, ella está bien, así que pasa el día con Sakura, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias, a la noche voy, cuando Sakura ya esté dormida.

\- Bueno, adiós.

\- Adiós.

Que día. Y Sakura durmiendo a pata suelta.

No me mal entiendan, es hermosa despierta y dormida, parece una nena. Se acurruca cual gatito, murmura quien-sabe-que y a veces dice mi nombre.

Me siento culpable por dejarla así de estática en la cocina. Iba a besarla. Y si que esperé mucho para eso. Otro hubiera mandado el beso apenas la conocía, yo, por mi lado, quiero que Sakura no se sienta usada, es la primera vez que una chica me gusta y no voy a tirarlo al tacho.

Culpable, también tonto y algo avergonzado, ella merece un chico con menos complicaciones que yo.

Pero no me rindo, jamás me rindo, eso es admitir la derrota y, perdón? Pero a mi nadie me vence.

Y hasta que ella despierte estaré sentado a su lado, admirando cada uno de sus gestos.

Incluso cuando abra los ojos y me vea aquí, no me moveré un milímetro.

No sólo en el actual momento, siempre, siempre seré el pilar que sostenga a Sakura. Aunque mi mundo y el suyo se vengan abajo.

Cosa que no dudo, cosa que creo, ya está pasando, pues acaba de llegar una carta diciendo que la boda de Hinata se cancela.

.

.

.

Como están queridos? Yo bien, hoy me voy de viaje! Vuelvo a mi ciudad natal durante las vacaciones de invierno para ver a mi familia, a mi querida abuela y pasar un buen rato. Ahora debería estar empacando mis cosas y eso, pero nah, mejor escribo, apenas desperté vi varios reviews en varias de mis historias y créanme que me pone muy feliz! Estoy de super duper buen humor! Y nada va a cambiar eso!

A por el review!

Alessannd Leto: ya te extrañaba corazón, yo no sé, me colgué con actualizar, y el colegio no es una excusa por que me da re igual, siempre apruebo al fin y al cabo, así que neee, me colgué por que soy colgada. Si, todos creemos que Temari debe hacer algo pero parece que no mueve ni un dedo. Shion, bueno, sé que Shion es mala, por que otra palabra no le cabe, pero a mi me cae bien, sabes por que? Por que creo que puede cambiar, Naruto tiene el poder de cambiar a la gente -mira, evangelizó a Gaara y lo volvió aburrido :v- por ende, puede cambiar a Shion. Otra cosa, la Shion acá es un toque OC, entonces no es la hija de puta que es en el anime. Ya vas a ver por donde va lo de Ino y Shikamaru, caerás de espalda. Deidara desesperante? Pfff nooo, ideas tuyas jajajaj si, Deidara saca de quicio a cualquiera, incluso a mi, a veces, cuando se pone muy necio, muy terco. No, tooooooooodos sobre Tokyo saben que se gustan y ellos son los únicos que no se enteran, enserio que me dan ganas de matarlos, llegan a ser mas obvios y sería como poner un cartel luminoso sobre el Monte Fuji. Yo también te amo y te odio, aún sufro por mi pobre Deidara. Besotes querida!

Bien, bien, bien, ahora que ya respondí, ya dejé cosas en claro y etc etc, agradezco de corazón a quienes le dan fav y follow, es por ustedes mis corazones! Y weno, acá acaba mi pie.

Les deseo un buen día y cuídense, los escribo en el próximo capítulo!


	21. Chapter 21

Haro! Mi último capítulo mataría a cualquiera en realidad, yo casi muero de la presión por no decir YA que rayos pasa. Bueno, vamos a lo interesante, el capítulo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi pa los amigos- y este fic es mio (Notaron que la música de Polargeist de Geometry Dash suena igual que la melodía de Disney Channel al presentar una serie a comenzar?)

\- que tenía que ver disney en esto-

=0=

El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos

.

.

.

A punto de romper en llanto, Sasuke me consolaba con suaves caricias sobre mi pelo, no quiero llorar, quizás afecte a nuestro hijo.

Por que me hacen esto? No creo merecer tanta soledad.

Por que me hacen esto? Al fin podía ver luz en nuestro camino.

Por que me hacen esto? Empiezo a pensar que papá me detesta.

Por que me hacen esto? Soy tan indigna de la felicidad? El mundo ve en mi tanta repugnancia como para hacerme sufrir? Hay un final después de todo? Lo puedo alcanzar?

No quiero llorar, quizás afecte a nuestro hijo...

Y él es la razón de vivir mas pura que encontré... y encontraré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana de trabajo y la pasé bien.

Muchos de mis compañeros son chicos de secundaria alta, como Sakura, pero parecen mas responsable que un adulto -yo-

\- Oye, Shion, vas a tu casa?- tengo el auto en el taller, así que.

\- Voy en subte, tú también?- por su pollo.

\- Obvio, tengo el auto en el taller.

\- Chocaste?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Si, bueno, así soy, me dieron un descuento de tanto que lo mando a reparar ahí, enserio.

\- Si tú lo dices- jamás vi una chica con risa tan contagiosa.

\- Enserio!- tratando de igualar su risa, sonrío bien grande.

-0-0-

Es increíble como hablé con Shion durante el viaje y por poco me paso de parada, casi olvido mi nombre. Que gran cualidad.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y llegando a casa, vi mi auto estacionarse.

\- Temari? Por que tienes mi auto?- la aludida apenas me miró, y con las bolsas de compras en mano, fue a la casa. Ignorado!- Responde cuando te hablo, como es que fuiste por mi auto?!

En la casa, y ella guardando las compras muy calmada, no me quedó mas que esperar su respuesta. Su cruel y llana respuesta.

\- Fui por él cuando te llamaron hoy, no estabas, me reconocieron y me dejaron sacarlo, tenía que ir al supermercado, no le hice nada, yo no choco.

El colmo.

\- Sabías que lo necesitaba! Y aún así no me llamaste ni nada! Aprovechaste para usarlo!

\- Efectivamente.

Por que odio tal tranquilidad? Y sus ojos, no me miran ni de soslayo. Lo detesto. La detesto.

-El auto es mio! Yo me compré antes de conocerte! No tienes derecho a usarlo sin mi permiso!

\- Y dime entonces, si lo necesitabas para algo mas importante que comer, que es?

\- Eh? Pues...- semana y media, en la que aún no hallo el valor para contarle- Cosas mías.

\- Cosas tuyas?- conozco esa mirada escéptica, la peor.

\- Si, tú tienes tus cosas y yo las mías.

\- Ah si? Y para esas cosas necesitabas el auto?

\- Si.

\- Esas cosas son en las que estuviste ocupado diez horas?

\- Exacto- no va nada bien, creo que está pensando mal.

Prefiero que ella misma saque la conclusión de que acabo de empezar a trabajar, que decírsela.

\- Como sea.

Volvió la calma.

La calma, hay una frase sobre ella no? La calma... la calma... la calma antes de... de que? Ah, si! De la tormenta.

La calma antes de la tormenta? Y eso que significa?

Tengo miedo de saberlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como empiezas una conversación para explayar dudas? Ponerlas en la mesa y decir: Ino, no estás mal por tu padre, puedes contarme.

No es mi naturaleza, no es empatía ni sentido de ayuda, es curiosidad. Y que gano yo con enterarme? No sé.

Para algo podré usar su desgracia. Si es lo suficientemente interesante, será buen material para libro. Libro. Exacto. Escribo.

La vida de un abogado, viendo siempre dramas e historias únicas, me las guardo? Nah, para que, mejor usarlas en relatos, mis relatos, de los que no saco valor para publicar.

\- Ino, otra vez deprimida?

\- Yo? No, que va Shikamaru, sólo pienso en Tokyo, siempre me pone así.

Así como? Depresiva?

\- Si tú lo dices, pero si te sientes mal puedes contarme, quizás te ayude decírselo a alguien.

\- Tú crees?- la sonrisa vaga y forzada, no es la primera vez que la veo, supongo que tampoco la última.

\- Bueno, yo voy al psicólogo, pero no te voy a cobrar.

\- Me parece bien, gracias Shikamaru.

\- De nada- y sobre el sofá, nos acomodamos bien, será largo.

Tardó unos minutos, de a ratitos miraba el ventanal de su living esperando, con el sol entrándose.

\- Pues... hace unos meses, yo estaba en la casa de Sakura, una amiga, últimamente no le hablo, en realidad, ella no sabía que yo vine a Naha, a esta altura supongo que si, vivo aquí hace casi un mes, y bueno, estábamos esperando al novio de Sakura, creo que es su novio. No lo sé, se gustan y todos lo notamos pero ellos al parecer no, no sé que mierda con ella y Sasori, deben de darse cuenta, es tan obvio, por amor a Dios, Sakura es bonita, debería confesarse con seguridad, Sasori no la rechazaría, se gustan, y si tienen miedo, bueno... no deben ceder al miedo!

\- Y tú debes no dispersarte.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, perdón. Como sea, esperábamos a Sasori en casa de Sakura, esperar es un decir, pues llegué sin avisar, y me quedé para intervenir en caso de que Sasori se pasase, no confiaba en él, ahora si, él me ayudó con la muerte de mi papá, a él también se le murieron sus papás, creo que es una casi amistad, o algo así...

\- Ino, vuelve al foco, te estás dispersando de nuevo.

\- Claro, claro, bueno, en casa de Sakura esperábamos a Sasori, pero él llegaba como a las dos o tres de la tarde, y yo a las doce estaba en la casa de ella, entonces hablábamos de Hinata, una amiga, que estaba muy rara últimamente, es que está embarazada del chico que Sakura y yo acosábamos, íbamos a la cafetería cerca del colegio luego de la salida y ahí Sakura conoció a Sasori.

\- Basta Ino, no divagues mas.

\- Cierto, está bien. Sakura y yo esperábamos a Sasori mientras, hablando sobre Hinata y su embarazo, ella oyó el timbre, la reté y seguí por toda la escalera y el primer piso, ella quería saber el secreto, ya que Hinata me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, es que ella tiene una familia acomodada y conservadora, sabes lo que significa tu hija embarazada a los 17 y un mundo debajo tuyo que amenaza con desplomarse? Hiashi debe estar muy enojado si ya sabe lo de Hinata, la familia de Sasuke, su chico, también, es igual, excepto el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, él quizás comprenda a los pobres enamorados...

\- Ino! Basta! Te estás yendo por las ramas! Quieres contarme o no?! Estás evitando el tema!

En efecto, hace rato noté su temblequeo, tiene miedo, miedo de sucumbir a la tristeza del recuerdo.

\- Sakura abrió la puerta, pero no era Sasori, antes pidió pizza y el repartidor...era Deidara...

No se hizo esperar, rápido como concluyó la frase, mi mente rememora el nombre, Deidara, mas de una vez ella hablaba sola, con ese nombre a su alrededor.

Si le hablo, quizás se desmorone.

\- Pasé meses de la mano de Deidara, a pesar de que sea sólo un repartidor, por primera vez sentía que alguien, que un chico, me quería por ser yo, y no la bonita y perfecta Ino Yamanaka...- sus ojos hacia el suelo- disfrute nuestro tiempo juntos muchísimo, Deidara me parecía el hombre con el cual pasar mi vida entera, parecía... mi papá murió y él... él... se esfumó... ese día, cuando mi papá murió, yo estaba con él, pelee con mi papá por defenderlo, y ahora no tengo... no tengo a ninguno de los dos, ni a papá... ni a Deidara...

Empatía? No.

Pena? Tampoco.

Lástima? Mucho menos.

No sé que mierda surge en mi al ver a Ino así, tan... rota.

Un sólo consuelo aparece, que tenía razón, detrás de esa mirada azul ángel y risas soberbias, hay una chica, una niña, rogando consuelo.

No soy quien pueda dárselo, aún así, sé quien pueda dárselo.

Dime Ino, quieres mi ayuda? O no? Si no, me haré a un lado, pero no me pidas que vuelva, me mataría la culpa.

Mi profesión: abogado. Es darle mi ayuda y mejor consentimiento a la persona solicitada.

Ino, tú solicitas ayuda. Apoyo. No soy abogado de casualidad, aún hay humanidad en mi.

Y esa pequeña parte de humanidad, florece lento, lento en comparación con mis ideas.

\- Disculpen muchachos, Ino, debes bañarte, perdón Shikamaru.

\- No pasa nada señora, te veo mañana Ino, espero que te sientas mejor con la charla.

\- Mmm gracias, Shikamaru.

\- De nada.

Con eso las dejé solas, y creo que su mamá escuchó un poco.

Si escuchó, le di pie para hablar con Ino.

Si escuchó, ella tendrá un consejo, tal vez.

Si escuchó, no tendré toda la culpa.

Es difícil lidiar con esto, es problemático.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Itachi, estás bien?- rara vez lo veo tan encimado y callado.

\- Si... por que?

\- No sé, te ves raro, y nervioso.

\- Nervioso? Tú deberías estar nervioso que te casas!- mi ceja escéptica a su "alegre" ánimo no tarda. Algo lo preocupa. Algo lo asusta.

\- Como sea, yo sólo pienso en Hinata, le parecerá bien el cambio drástico? Sé que ella quería a sus amigas y ahora Hiashi cambió todo.

\- Pues... deberías hablar con ella, no?

\- No es tan fácil, sabes? No veo a Hinata desde que nos dijeron que debíamos casarnos.

\- Claro, pues... hoy vas a poder.

\- Por que?- en el umbral que conecta el living con el recibidor, Fugaku se hallaba parado, estoico, indicándome que lo siga.

Miré a Itachi un segundo antes de ir, su sonrisa cálida, de hermano mayor, que quiere decir?

Espero que algo bueno, pues últimamente sólo presagia malas noticias.

Sonrisa de hermano mayor, la reconfortante manera de avisar "Ten Fuerza y Fe" por que fe? Por que fuerza?

Por que a mi? Por que no quiero mover los pies hacia el despacho de Fugaku?

Por que Hinata está esperando junto a Hiashi?

\- Siéntate Sasuke- obedecí despacio, temiendo lo peor- Queremos avisarles los cambios con respecto a la boda, no es así Hiashi?

\- Claro, la boda será cerrada, simple, rápida, intima, sólo con los familiares mas cercanos de los Hyuuga y Uchiha y sin ningún medio de comunicación, está decidido hace días, enviamos el aviso a todo aquel que no esté invitado por ser ajeno a las familias.

\- Que?- el chillido bajo de Hinata, mierda, ella no sabía.

Y por que yo si? El bocón de Obito.

No comprendo la razón de Fugaku para tenerlo como su mano derecha. Es poco profesional, infantil, molesto, ruidoso, impulsivo. Que clase de mano derecha es esa?

\- Sasuke...- a pesar de que Hinata esté lejos mio dentro del despacho, la claridad de su voz me aterra- Tú sabías...?

\- No! Por supuesto que no! Pero no puedo creerlo... por que? Por que cambiar los planes así?- soy bueno fingiendo enojo, y no fingiéndolo también.

\- No les incumbe, así que vayan a seguir con los preparativos, les avisamos para que no haya quejas luego- detesto su calma fría, lo detesto a él.

\- Hay quejas ahora!- mis manos sobre su escritorio, esta valentía quieres Hinata?- Me rehúso a que manipulen nuestra boda así! Quiero a mis amigos, a las amistades de Hinata también! Ella merece estar con sus amigos!- al menos uno, al menos Shino.

\- Amigos? Tú no tienes amigos Sasuke, Hinata si, pero tú no.

La cruel realidad, no voy a darle el gusto de admitir que no tengo amigos, vasallos? Asistentes? Súbditos? Séquito? Si, todos esos adjetivos encuadran perfecto para la manga de inútiles lame botas que vive tras mi sombra.

Pero no amigos.

Y hasta ahora, sólo considero a alguien mi amigo.

A Hinata.

Hinata es el amor de mi vida, mi mejor y única amiga, confidente y mas confiable persona.

Es a quien le doy mi vida entera, con quien quiero casarme -incluso obligado- quien me da la felicidad mas pura desde la muerte de mi madre, desde las mentiras.

Mentiras, ya que cuando ella murió, le dije a todos que fueron ambos, mi papá y mi mamá. Por que? Por que negar la vida de mi padre? Es que... fue su culpa...

Ella, la mujer que me dio la vida, la mas dulce y buena.

Ella, la mujer que me dio la vida, la mas comprensiva e inocente.

Ella, la mujer que me dio la vida, es igual a Hinata, es tan benévola, que Fugaku quiso pasarle por encima.

Con que derecho? Con que excusa? Como maltratar así a la mujer que amas?

Yo creo, que él no la amaba, no lo suficiente.

Y ella a nosotros si, tanto, que prefirió mil veces que papá la matara a que nos tocara un pelo.

Mikoto fue una santa.

Hinata lo es.

No pienso dejar morir de nuevo, a la mujer que amo.

.

.

.

Poco a poco voy oscureciendo la cosa, Itachi esta preocupado, por que? Que pasó con Mikoto? Y con Shion y Naruto? Que va a hacer Shikamaru? Oh Dios, son muchas interrogantes que yo sé las respuestas, ustedes no, pero pronto si, pronto, aún falta :v

A por el review!

Alessannd Leto: tú mataste a Deidara sin piedad. Y seguirás esperando jajajajaja aún falta para ese beso, aún falta. Que alguien los empuje, y diga "Bésense mierdas!" y muak muak jajaja. Para explicar por que se cancela, bueno, también falta, sabes que no es fácil sacarles información a Hiashi y Fugaku. Sufrir? Nah, sólo que es divertido verte desesperada :v QUE VAS A HACER MUJER?! QUE VAS A HACER?! ES POR LO DE GAARA EN TU FIC?! QUE LE VAS A HACER A MI MAPACHITO?! Como siempre mi corazón, como siempre jajaja besotes!

Gracias a quienes le dan fav y follow, anímense a dejar un review! No muerdo! -por aquí al menos no puedo morder :v-

Y ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo que deja mas dudas que el anterior jajaja.

Que tengan un buen día -acá es de día- y les escribo la próxima!


	22. Chapter 22

Haro! Gocen el capítulo!

=0=

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos**_

.

.

.

Desperté sin entender que pasaba, los ojos café de Sasori a mi lado, expectantes, me reconfortaron a pesar de estar inusualmente cerca.

\- Buen día, cuando llegaste?- ni loca me levanto de la cama, estoy en ropa interior, por suerte, uso una remera, pero debajo de esta, nada, bombacha.

\- Temprano, son las tres de la tarde, tienes el sueño pesado, algún inconveniente?

\- Que? Inconveniente? No! Pfff, que dices, a veces me cuesta dormir...- emm si, muchos inconvenientes.

\- Estabas preocupada.

\- Como lo sabes.

\- Me llamaste 49 veces anoche, sin dudas estabas preocupada, pero tranquila, no pasó nada- y me mostró la pantalla de su celular, toooda la lista de llamadas decía Sakura.

Ese es un corazón al lado de mi nombre? Voy a morir.

\- Te preparo el desayuno, quieres? Te advierto que no soy tan buena como tú... peeero puedo intentarlo, si?- no sé que fue eso.

Una extraña motivación, quizás el amor que nos tenemos pero aún no me lo confiesa.

\- Y si no eres tan buena para que quieres hacerlo? Deja, lo hago yo- y se levanta. Pero no voy a dejarlo ir así nomas.

\- No! Te lo debo! Ya dos veces lo hiciste tú y ahora esperaste a que me despierte! Déjame intentarlo! No seas malo Sasori!

\- Chillas como niña...- es el adulto y de todos modos tiene que mirarme desde abajo- Pero una niña no tendría tan buenas piernas...- que dijo?- ...ni trasero.

A la puta madre. Me paré sin ponerme pantalones. Si seré imbécil.

Nota mental: duerme con shorts, mínimo, la próxima vez.

\- No me mires!- ignorando mis alaridos de vergüenza.

\- Con pantalones no se te notan casi.

\- Y eso como lo sabes?!- acaso me mira siempre?!

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta...

\- Y por que me miras?!- di un portazo, él quedó afuera y lo oí contra la puerta.

\- Sakura, yo o no yo, sigo siendo hombre, por ende, tengo necesidades.

No interesa cuanto pese, tiene razón.

Sasori, a fin de cuentas, es un hombre, y rápidamente mi mente pasó a: que sucederá cuando nos besemos? Sexo? O va a quedar ahí?

También, recordando mi virginidad y primer beso con Kakashi, me pregunté si Sasori habrá estado con chicas o algo así.

Abrí la puerta veloz, y su rostro sorprendido era una invitación a hablar, yo, por mi lado, estaba seria.

\- Eres virgen?- no iba a permitir que la vergüenza me domine, mejor ser clara y contundente.

\- Que?

\- Lo que oíste.

\- Bueno...- su mano atrás de la nuca, dubitativo, fue muy obvio.

\- Si lo eres, bien, mejor para mi.

E iba a la cocina sin preocuparme por los pantalones.

\- Por que?

\- Por que ya que yo también lo soy, será nuevo para ambos- dije ambos? Que ya nos estoy reservando?

Mudo. Al fin Sasori quedó mudo.

\- Ven! Te gustan las tostadas quemadas? Son mi especialidad!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No durmió en toda la noche, su sueño se escapó luego de la conversación con Shikamaru. Será prudente llamarle? Sólo para aclarar dudas.

Fue la enésima vez que tomó el celular dudando si llamar o no llamar. Apenas el sol se asoma sin dejar ver el cuerpo, pero los rayos ya llegan a la ventana de Ino.

Su rostro ojeroso y pálido no es novedad, con un sitio como Naha debería de estar bronceada, mínimo.

Pero ni toda la luz de Naha podrá hacer que Ino deje de ser una solitaria chica que prefiere estar en casa recordando sus penas.

Ya no le salen lágrimas, el fantasma de su llanto anda todavía en ella y si, las ganas de llorar existen, a pesar de que esté deshidratada.

\- Ino! Baja a desayunar?- parece que su madre es indiferente al dolor que ella lleva encima.

\- No quiero!

No quiere desayunar, quiere a su padre, quiere a Deidara, quiere a Sakura, quiere su anterior vida, antes de aquel fatídico día.

\- Ino, necesitas desayunar hija, es la comida mas importante del día.

\- Te dije que no!- del otro lado de la puerta, su madre apenas puede entender a Ino.

 _"Y un padre es la persona mas importante para una hija"_

Si no hubiera peleado con él? Quizás estaría con vida.

Si no hubiera desobedecido? Quizás no peleaban.

Si no hubieran peleado? Quizás estarían en casa riendo. Como cada domingo.

Y por que peleaban?

 _"Por Deidara..."_

La culpa que embargó a Ino todo ese tiempo desapareció para transformarse en ira pura, ira puramente contra Deidara.

Que culpa tiene él de que ella lo dejara entrar a su corazón? Ninguna, y aún así Ino arremetió contra cada mueble en su cuarto gritando que lo iba a matar.

Venganza. De que tipo? La que fuera.

.

.

.

\- Venganza? Ino, sabes que la muerte de Deidara no te devolverá a tu padre, cierto?

Claro que lo sabía, pero verlo muerto quizás calme el dolor.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sé racional Ino, matar a nadie devolverá la vida de quien sea, usa el cerebro.

\- Tú no querrías matar a quien mató a tu padre?!

\- Por lo que me contaste fue tu culpa.

\- Por que yo lo defendía a Deidara! Si no peleaba con mi papá nada hubiera pasado! Y yo no estaría en este lugar!

Agarrándose la cabeza, Ino lloriqueaba despacio, Shikamaru, por su lado, no tenía tiempo de melodramas y fantasía asesinas.

\- Hablas como si Naha fuera un feo lugar.

\- No lo es... Shikamaru, entiéndeme.

\- Nos vemos Ino.

\- A donde vas?- él, yendo a la puerta, ya estaba vestido con su traje y maletín.

\- Te acuerdas que te comenté de un cliente en Tokyo? Mañana tengo audiencia para abogar por él, vuelvo en una semana, mientras, mándame mensaje si necesitas algo.

\- Claro.

Saliendo, la madre de Ino terminaba de bajar cosas del auto.

\- Señora, la tiene?

Y en medio, un papel.

\- Procure que le llegue.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Desde ya, gracias, Shikamaru.

\- Lo necesita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Con el fin del otoño, salía de la consulta del médico, mas feliz que nunca, y su hijo mayor esperando fuera._

 _\- Itachi, hijo, vas a tener un hermanito!_

 _Los ojos brillantes del niño eran lo mas bello para su madre._

 _\- Un hermanito?_

 _\- Puede ser una hermanita..._

 _\- No! Yo quiero un hermanito!_

 _Rió. En el fondo de su corazón también deseaba lo mismo._

 _\- Nacerá en verano._

 _\- Por que tardará tanto?_

 _\- Los bebés tardan, Itachi._

 _\- Y como se va a llamar? Le puedo poner nombre?_

 _\- No es una mascota, hijo..._

 _Caminaron hasta un supermercado, con la noticia tan esperada, Mikoto quería que su esposo se enterara apenas llegar a casa para cenar._

 _Itachi y Mikoto prepararon la cena justo a tiempo, a las 21, Fugaku debía entrar._

 _21:10 ya casi..._

 _21:30 puede haber tráfico._

 _21:55 es noche de otoño, la gente vive yendo en auto._

 _22:15 no es raro, muchas veces tarda demasiado en llegar._

 _Y por que tarda tanto en llegar?_

 _Mikoto, 8 años casada con Fugaku, comprende la prioridad de su importante trabajo como empresario, lo arduo y agotador que puede ser... pero no es excusa para delegar la familia._

 _Un hombre ocupado. Vive por y para la empresa._

 _Pero ella está harta, ha faltado a los cumpleaños de Itachi, no le interesa si a los de ella falta, pues vaya y pase, en cambio Itachi es su hijo, y un hijo admira a su padre._

 _\- Buenas noches, mamá._

 _\- Buenas noches mi cielo- y le da un beso antes de perderlo de vista en la escalera._

 _Mientras ella esté para Itachi, Fugaku no tendrá importancia._

 _\- Llegas tarde de nuevo- él sabía que esa severidad no es común en Mikoto._

 _\- Es un trabajo, Mikoto, no puedo medir mi papeleo._

 _\- Sabes? Ahí tienes la cena que Itachi se esmeró en hacerte, disfrútala, me voy a dormir._

 _No fue un buenas noches ni mucho menos, Mikoto tampoco estaba en el cuarto matrimonial, todo lo contrario, decidió dormir en una habitación de invitados._

 _Pero que importancia tiene? Fugaku ni lo nota._

 _-0-0-_

 _Su embarazo pasó sin contratiempos de ningún tipo. A veces se encontraba con sus amigas para hablar del avance de el bebé. Pues Fugaku no sabe que está embarazada._

 _Se va bien temprano cuando ella todavía duerme. Y vuelve cuando Mikoto ya está en la habitación de invitados. Meses de incomunicación, meses de espera, meses de indiferencia por parte de Fugaku._

 _\- Mamá! La señora Kushina vino a verte!_

 _\- Hola Itachi!_

 _\- Hola señora Kushina, como está?_

 _\- Bien, y tú?_

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Kushina!- la enorme panza de Mikoto fue lo primer en asomar de las escaleras._

 _\- Oh! Ese niño crece mucho, eh Mikoto? Felicidades!_

 _\- Falta poco...- mirando a su hijo mayor- Itachi, por que no vas a jugar con Naruto?_

 _Detrás de Kushina, el pequeño rubio hiperactivo paseaba sus ojos por la vivienda. Jamás había estado en un lugar tan grande y mucho menos conocía a Itachi._

 _\- Eres Naruto?_

 _\- Si! De veras!_

 _\- Es igual a ti, Kushina- los niños fueron hacia el jardín trasero, y ellas se sentaron en la sala._

 _\- Que dices? Es igual a Minato! Míralo, de veras!_

 _\- Si, claro- rió._

 _\- Y? Que tal? Ya decidieron el nombre? Es niño, no?_

 _\- Si, será... Sasuke..._

 _\- Oh! Y de quien fue la idea?- Mikoto pegó un respingo apenas recordar que no le dijo a Kushina de su distanciamiento con Fugaku._

 _\- Pues... mía... Fugaku... no sabe que estoy embarazada..._

 _\- Que?! Como es posible?! Si con esa panza tú-!_

 _\- Él se va muy temprano y llega muy tarde, hace meses, apenas supe que estaba embarazada, empecé a dormir en un cuarto de invitados, que va, ahora es mio el cuarto, y tampoco lo notó, Fugaku ya no... ya no le importamos..._

 _\- Bueno, si quieres le pido a Minato o Rasa que hablen con él, a Iruka o..._

 _\- No, deja, no me interesa, estuve pensándolo y mientras yo esté para Itachi y Sasuke, Fugaku no es necesario._

 _\- Mikoto..._

 _La aludida hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de su amiga sobre matrimonio, consejeros, terapeutas y cosas que a Mikoto no le importan._

 _Sólo sus hijos son prioridad, la luz que la guía y si de algún lugar saca valentía para enfrentar a su marido, es de ellos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tarde, casi medianoche, Mikoto terminaba de acomodar las pertenencias de sus hijos y ella en la camioneta, una camioneta mas vieja que su relación con Fugaku._

 _\- Señora Mikoto, el Señor Fugaku acaba de llegar- la mucama dejó pasar al hombre, imperturbable, al ver a su hijo dormido dentro de la camioneta y su mujer irse._

 _\- No me importa._

 _Pero él detuvo la puerta del conductor con fiereza fría._

 _\- A donde vas?_

 _\- Lejos tuyo._

 _\- Tan cobarde sos para terminar esto de tal manera en vez de un divorcio legal?_

 _\- Te avergüenza? Tú provocaste esto Fugaku, ahora déjame, quiero irme lejos tuyo._

 _\- Mikoto..._

 _\- Mikoto nada, suelta, o te hago soltarla- acató la orden y de un portazo, ella sostuvo la mirada mas helada de su vida._

 _El hombre que ella deseó, amó y ahora, es una sombre aguardando a que vuelva. No por amor. Ni por deber._

 _Por orgullo, mero orgullo._

 _Pero Mikoto se mantiene estoica a medida que avanza por la autopista, su hermana la espera en un chalet, y la esperanza de ser una familia que, sabe, Itachi y Sasuke merecen._

 _Al bajar el lugar está a oscuras, y con la llave de servicio, Mikoto entra._

 _\- Sabía que ibas a venir aquí, Mikoto._

 _\- Que haces aquí?!- junto a su hermana, y... Kushina?!_

 _\- No importa, ahora sube al auto y sube a Itachi, volvemos a casa- tomándola del brazo, él tironea, pero ella tironea aún mas._

 _\- Me niego! Como pudiste Kushina?! Eras mi amiga!_

 _Entre lágrimas, Kushina apenas pudo articular._

 _\- Pero tu matrimonio, lo pueden arreglar con palabras!_

 _\- No sabes nada! Yo sé que puedo o no arreglar con palabras! No te metas mas!_

 _\- Pero Mikot-!_

 _\- Pero nada! TE ODIO!_

 _Y a Kushina le dolió su error, le dolió el odio de la mejor amiga que tuvo desde los diez años, y le dolió ver a Mikoto, rompiendo fuente en el umbral._

 _\- Voy sola a la camioneta, no me ayuden, malditos...- los tres ignoraron sus pataleos y quejas._

 _Antes de desmayarse del dolor, Mikoto acarició su enorme vientre, deseándole a Sasuke lo mejor en esas horas de inconsciencia que seguro ella tendría._

 _-0-0-_

 _\- Felicitaciones señor Uchiha, es un niño sano._

 _La falsa sonrisa de su marido realmente asqueó a Mikoto, ella lo deseaba, ella lo cuidó todos esos meses y él... él apenas unas horas antes no sabía de la existencia del niño._

 _\- Sasuke..._

 _En sus brazos refugió al pequeño con cabello oscuro igual al suyo._

 _\- Lo llamaste Sasuke enserio?_

 _\- Que tiene?- dijo con el mayor odio del planeta._

 _El nombre era exacto lo que sentía por su hijo._

 _\- Podríamos haber elegido uno mejor._

 _\- Podríamos?! Ja! Tú no estuviste en todo el embarazo! Hasta hace unas horas no sabías que ibas a tener un segundo hijo!_

 _\- Mi trabajo es mu-._

 _\- Siempre dices lo mismo- cortando su monólogo del trabajo que solía darle con cada réplica- pero sabes? La familia es lo primero, y si te importamos aunque sea un poco, vas a delegar una hora al menos de tu empleo para prestarle atención a Sasuke e Itachi._

 _Él no aceptó, tampoco dijo algo en contra. Hizo que llevaran a Mikoto de nuevo al cuarto matrimonial, dieron una habitación al pequeño Sasuke y, hasta la mañana, Itachi no supo que su hermano nació._

 _\- Es muy chiquito- en efecto, Itachi no entendía como había un humano tan pequeño._

 _\- Es recién nacido Itachi, tú tendrás hijos algún día y serán pequeños también._

 _\- Yo no quiero un hijo, yo quiero que Sasuke tenga hijos y cuidarlos, quiero un mini-Sasuke! Pero sería mucho mas chiquito, como mis juguetes._

 _Rió, las ocurrencias de su hijo no tienen límites, y con cada una, Mikoto re jura proteger esa inocencia._

 _La inocencia que Fugaku suele amenazar. Con su trabajo, con sus amantes, con su poca atención y tiempo ocupado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Años y el pequeño Sasuke no veía mucho a su padre, pero el cariño de Mikoto e Itachi hacia que no le importara en absoluto._

 _Un hermano mayor dedicado y dulce velando por él._

 _Una madre dedicada y dulce velando por él._

 _Y la niña tan bonita que vive a unas cuadras y a veces se encuentra en la plaza._

 _Esa de ojos como espejos, siempre siendo resguardada por su primo y varios familiares mas._

 _\- Mamá, por que esa niña es tan linda?_

 _Mikoto, sorprendida, miró hacia donde Sasuke señalaba, las hamacas._

 _Todos los niños jugaban al rededor pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar en la zona delimitada para ESA niña, y su primo._

 _\- Hay muchas niñas lindas._

 _\- Esa es la mas linda que vi, sus ojos parecen espejos._

 _Sonrió. Sasuke había encontrado a la heredera Hyuuga muy bonita._

 _La conocía por esas reuniones de familias influyentes que tenía Fugaku, generalmente con los Nara, Sabaku no y Hyuuga._

 _Una niña tímida, tranquila, dulce, educada y muy tierna, la joya perfecta que, cada vez que miraba, Mikoto deseaba una niña._

 _\- Es la mas bonita, parece que bajó de la Luna, no?_

 _\- De la Luna?!_

 _Y de noche, Mikoto le contó el cuento de La Princesa de la Luna._

 _-0-0-_

 _Al empezar la primaria, a pesar de que Sasuke casi no veía a su madre y hermano por el horario, de noche, dejaba que Mikoto le contara un cuento, cualquiera, y su preferido era el de La Princesa de la Luna._

 _\- Mamá! Sabes quien es mi compañera?_

 _\- No, quien?- pero ella lo veía venir._

 _\- Hinata!- los dos jugaban escasos momentos en esas reuniones antes de que Hiashi la alejara de Sasuke._

 _\- Y va con vos al colegio?_

 _\- Si! Se sienta lejos mio pero me saluda a veces! Es muy linda!_

 _\- A que si? Y no hay otras niñas bonitas?_

 _\- Hay una que es un poco bonita pero no tanto como Hinata, creo que se llama Ino._

 _\- No es como ella?_

 _\- No, Hinata es muy tranquila y sus ojos son hermosos! Pero hay una chica que es muy muy pero muy fea!_

 _\- Fea? Quizás sea una buena niña._

 _\- No, me molesta todo el día y pelea con Ino, no me gustan las niñas peleoneras, Hinata es muy tranquila, por eso me gusta!_

 _\- Y como se llama?_

 _\- Creo que Sakura... su pelo es rosa! Se parece a el amigo de Itachi._

 _\- A Sasori?_

 _\- Si, pero mas al otro, al hermano de Temari._

 _\- A Gaara, hijo._

 _\- Ese! El del tatuaje y pelo feo! Son muy parecidos!_

 _\- Ya duérmete Sasuke, que mañana vas al colegio y no querrás que Hinata te vea con ojeras..._

 _\- No, no quiero ser feo como Gaara, es muy feo con sus ojeras y su pelo rojo, no tiene cejas!_

 _Rió, mas que nada para no retarlo, por que se comportaba así de cruel? Juzgar por el físico no es algo que ella le enseñara, tampoco Itachi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sus niños crecían bien, sanos y alegres, en especial Sasuke._

 _Cada día, a pesar de ver que Fugaku llegaba para la cena y los niños le hablaban de sus días, él no oía, lo conoce bien y hace el mismo truco con los aspirantes a un puesto inalcanzable._

 _\- No los oyes._

 _\- Ahora vas a empezar de nuevo, Mikoto, basta, ve a dormir._

 _Era tarde, Itachi y Sasuke durmiendo, Mikoto y Fugaku estaban frente a la chimenea y él apenas notaba la presencia de su enfurecida mujer._

 _\- No voy a empezar de nuevo, esto jamás terminó Fugaku, vives en tu trabajo aún!_

 _\- Vengo a casa y los oigo sobre sus estúpidos días!_

 _\- No los oyes! Tenías que prestar atención! Para ellos es importante contarte que les pasa!_

 _\- El trato era pasar tiempo con ellos! Que quieres?! Que los lleve a un partido de softball también?!_

 _\- SI NO ES MOLESTIA!_

 _\- Basta Mikoto, me voy a dormir, te espero._

 _Pero ella no fue en ningún momento, y dudó que él la echara de menos._

 _Cada paso resonaba en la sala, Mikoto enfurecida por las palabras tan agrias de a quien alguna vez amó._

 _Sin embargo, sus hijos no echan en falta al padre, así que mientras ellos sean felices, a Mikoto no le interesa aguantar a Fugaku y su egoísmo desenfrenado._

 _-0-0-_

 _\- Mamá._

 _Entrando en la cocina, Sasuke traía su tarea del día._

 _\- Si?_

 _\- Me ayudas?_

 _\- Claro mi amor._

 _Las matemáticas de primaria eran mas que sencillas con su madre cerca._

 _\- Eres un genio Sasuke, hijo._

 _\- No lo soy..._

 _\- Por supuesto que si! Pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirá que es cierto, todos lo piensan._

 _\- Papá no._

 _La frase que hizo el corazón de Mikoto detenerse._

 _\- Por que lo dices... Sasuke...?_

 _\- Papá dijo que mis días eran estúpidos..._

 _Así que oyó la pelea que tuvieron? Mikoto no sabía si matar o no a su marido._

 _\- No son estúpidos, él no quiso decir eso, pero le salió así, hijo._

 _Tratando de remendar de algún modo._

 _\- Mamá..._

 _\- Si, Sasuke?_

 _- **Papá no nos quiere?**_

 _Y sinceramente, no supo que responder por primera vez en su vida."  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bienvenidos al capítulo mas largo que escribí en mi puta vida.

A los reviews!

WOK: is Sasuhina, because I love this pairing. Bye~

Giuli443: aquí tienes la continuación mi cielo! Besos!

Perdón por tardar no sé cuanto tiempo pero me... no sé, me dio vagancia seguir esta historia, a pesar de que sé exactamente que quiero que pase, no sé, me aburrió en cierto sentido, pero no teman, no la voy a cancelar ni nada por el estilo, sólo que los caps van a tardar mas en salir. Eso.

Bueno, gracias por los favs y follows, les deseo una buena semana y hasta el próximo capítulos. Bye~!


End file.
